


邻居

by FANXY



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 117,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANXY/pseuds/FANXY
Summary: ABO世界观NTR人妻，非3P。出轨，背叛，关于命运之番已婚的故事。程渝：千金O，象牙塔里长大，天真善良到有点蠢，对性事有不自觉的抵触，从小到大的梦想是做一个好妻子，爱自己的丈夫；李远山：精英A，搬到程渝一家公寓旁边的新邻居，大二学生，外表温和，礼仪端正，人畜无害，和程渝是命运之番；庞锦辉：公子A，程渝的丈夫，能力普通，像怜惜可爱的猫咪一样爱自己的妻子，夫妻关系很和睦，家族信教崇尚禁欲；
Relationships: 程渝/庞锦辉, 程渝/李远山
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. ——序——

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写黄文，试验作品，目标是尽可能把角色逼到道德纠纷的绝境看看能走到什么地步。  
> 可能有点虐，不过最后一定HE（至于怎么HE以及哪种程度才算HE还在考虑中）
> 
> 感谢Hello Wland网站（http://hellowland.com/）的支持，我在Wland同时也发布了这部作品，编号为：4318924；请多指教  
> 欢迎评论&建议&问题以及点赞和收藏，您的支持是对我写作最大的鼓励。  
> 

「唔...远...啊！别这样...呜...哈啊」阳光从客厅窗帘的缝隙之间射入，依稀看得见尘埃在黄色的光束内飞舞，客厅里淫靡的水声和轻轻的喘息在寂静中显得尤为突出。

早上八点半，离丈夫庞锦辉出门还不足半小时，吻别时留在嘴唇上的触感好像还没有消失，程渝就已经在另一个人身下意乱情迷，他只觉得那人的手指像是要作弄他似的在已经湿透的后庭处画圈，时轻时重，让人急不可耐。除了把腰再往前送一些吞进骨节分明的手指，其他一切都无须在意。

「唔唔啊...啊...！」程渝媚叫出声，那人的手指开始抽送，在他耳边落下细雨般充满怜爱的轻吻，另一只手揉搓着他的乳头。

「啊啊...啊...好爽...唔唔...再...再往里面一点，求你了...」不知何时半推半就也变成了放荡的引诱，程渝开始醉心地动起腰，手也不自觉地伸向下体撸动自己的男根。

「啊啊...哈...好舒服，不行...要射了...呜...」程渝把腰抬得更高，去迎合快速在后庭里抽送的手指，眼里噙着泪，满脸潮红，吐息也变得越来越甜。

「啊，啊啊...啊啊啊...」程渝轻轻地摇头，头发粘在他已经起了一层薄汗的脖颈上。

好舒服，好爽，α（Alpha）的味道好甜......啊啊，这之后他一定会狠狠地干我，要不行了......

想到这里，程渝已经在妄想的期待中快要达到高潮，此时，那人却突然停下动作，把嘴凑到程渝耳边吹了一口气，低声说：

「庞太太......」

程渝睁大眼睛，猛地一惊，后庭绞住那人的手指，腿开始颤抖——虽然没有射出精液，但是很明显地高潮了。

泪水从他的眼角溢出来，程渝脑子昏昏沉沉的，还停留在高潮的余韵之中，没有发觉那人已经抽出了自己的手指。

反应过来的时候，那人的舌头已经伸进自己的口腔，这一次客厅里响起了深吻的水声。

程渝用双腿扣住他的身体，一只手攀住他结实的背，另一只手熟练地挑开松开的皮带，拨开内裤，伸向那人又硬又热的肉棒，完全沉醉在把自己弄得晕乎乎的舌吻里，早就把刚才的小插曲忘得一干二净——这阵子他总是记不住事情，尤其是在这种时候。

随着程渝开始撸动对方的肉棒，那人也在反应之下漏出一两声闷哼。

程渝兴奋得不得了，恨不得立刻让他插进来。「啊...我忍不了了，快草我」程渝半带撒娇地挑逗他，那人轻轻笑了笑，在额头上印下一吻后，抓住程渝的腰，如他所愿狠狠地插了进去，肉棒几乎毫无阻碍地进入到了最深处。

「啊！」像是一股甜蜜的电流从脚底直蹿而上，程渝不自控地大叫出声，脚紧紧扣住了那人的腰。

「爽吗？渝」那人摆了摆腰，问他，程渝望着天花板，半张着嘴喘着气，魂儿早就被快感冲走了。那人像小孩子似的撇了撇嘴，有些不满意，「你不回答，我就不动了哦」说着又把自己的肉棒埋得更深了些。

程渝这才回过神来，「唔唔唔...爽...爽死了...快插我，快，草死我...」程渝叫喊着，已经完全不控制自己的声音。那人终于满意，开始快速抽插，程渝的腰被刺激得上下跳动，呼吸也变得急促起来，客厅里回荡着他的浪叫。

「啊啊啊！啊...啊...啊啊...哈...好爽...唔唔...好舒服...」程渝在半朦胧的意识中，想到他现在这副模样如果被自己同为O（omega）的友人们、被家人......被自己的丈夫看到，一定会让他们大惊失色。

「α的鸡巴好爽...唔唔...我不行了，又要...要...啊啊啊」

就是在家教严苛的夫家，也被夸作O妻子的模范的温婉贤惠的他，竟然在光天化日之下——在自己的家里与比自己小两岁的男人交媾，还不知廉耻地发出浪叫，嘴里说的尽是和O千金的身份不相称的淫秽之语......一想到这里，程渝就打了个冷战，嘴角上扬。

如果是在一年前，他还会呕吐，会害怕，连着好几天不敢直视丈夫的眼睛，胃里会翻江倒海、不住地绞痛......而现在，这份恐惧也变成了甘美的刺激。

程渝在猛烈的活塞运动中顺着快感仰起头，看到墙上的挂钟，指针还在平静地走着，他觉得自己听到挂钟发出咔嗒的响声。

就好像他和丈夫庞锦辉美满幸福的生活之中，不知何时发出咔嗒的声响。

好像是哪里的齿轮轻轻错了位。但究竟是什么时候，具体哪个时间点出现的错误，程渝已经记不清了。他只知道那个小小的“咔嗒声”，细微到不值得在意，然后紧接着又是“咔嗒”一声......

程渝要高潮了，他眯起眼睛，不再去想这些。喉咙已经哑了，只能发出舒服的呜咽声。耳边传来”咔嗒“ ”咔嗒“ ”咔嗒“的声音，此起彼伏，像涟漪一样卷来，覆过了他。

等他的身子弓起，滚烫的精液洒在白皙的皮肤上，这一切最终也被忘却了。


	2. 开端

程渝第一次见到李远山是在闷热的夏天。

他那天早上出门买菜的时候好像听到门口保安说他家对面的空房子终于住进了人，好像是个年轻人，还一个人住。不过程渝没怎么在意，这个高档小区里人情关系很淡薄，邻里关系不那么重要。

下午，他把洗完的衣服晾在阳台上，满足地伸了个懒腰，转身寻找墙壁上的挂钟看了看时间，计算准备晚饭的安排。李远山就是这个时候来的。他穿着白色的短袖，一头干净的茶色头发，脸上挂着爽朗的笑容，手上还提着点心礼盒，很有礼貌地按了两次门铃。

程渝一边走一边系好围裙的带子，应着门「来啦~」。打开门的瞬间，还没看清来人是谁，他只闻到一股像花香一样非常甜的味道，让他感到轻微眩晕，不由得紧紧压住了门把来稳定自己的身体。

就好像是内心深处某个地方突然跳动了一下，酥麻的疼痛传来。程渝摇了摇头想甩开这份不快，觉得可能是自己有些累了，因此也错过了对方同样动摇和惊讶的瞬间。

「你好，打扰了，我是今天刚搬来隔壁的李远山。」

声音很好听，程渝抬起头看他，是一个很帅气又干净的大男孩，鬓角的头发被汗水打湿了，白色的短袖被汗水浸湿，隐隐透出肉色和厚实身体的线条。程渝有些尴尬，稍微移开了视线，他反应过来刚才的味道可能是Alpha信息素的香气......不过α的味道有这么香吗？

程渝看到李远山背后的住宅门开着，玄关堆满了纸盒子，胶带和纸片散落一地，还有搬家公司的人进进出出，大概真的是刚到不久。

其实也不必这么急着跟邻居来打招呼，况且活了20年——虽说老家是独栋的别墅——他也没太听说过小区里有哪位新住户会特地跟邻居打招呼。

「你好，我是程渝......您是那位......今天刚搬来的吗？我有听说......」程渝有些不好意思地摸了摸头发，他不太擅长应对丈夫以外的Alpha。

「是的。我想着尽早跟邻居打个招呼，这是一点小小的心意，算不上什么，还请笑纳」说着，李远山把礼盒递到他面前。

「哎呀，这怎么好意思」「您就收下吧，当见面礼，不是什么名贵的东西，合您口味就好了」两人如此这般客套一番后，程渝终于把礼盒收下放在玄关的柜子上。

「程先生是一个人住吗？」李远山说这句话时，意味深长地抬头顺着玄关往里面看了看。

「不是，我是和丈夫两个人......」程渝没察觉到他的视线，轻轻地答话。

「哎呀，原来是这样，那么应该是‘太太’才对了，您叫我小李就好」李远山依旧轻轻笑着。

程渝身为Omega，对于自己被叫做“太太”这件事并没有太大的抵触，只是此刻不知道自己眼睛该往哪里放，就漫无目的地往李远山脖子上看，同时转变话题。「听说你一个人住？看小李你这么年轻，真是事业有成呀」这个小区的房价并不便宜，对面在之前一直是无主的空房。

「哪里，」李远山笑了，「都是沾家里的光，我还在上大学，就是革厂路上那个S大学，本来在家里住得好好的。家里人为了让我独立，非得把我赶出来一个人住」说着，他叹了口气。

程渝听着，突然想起来A市声名赫赫的李家。S大学是国内有名的私立大学，入学对成绩和经济实力要求都不低，加上还是Alpha，八九不离十就是那个李家公子了。

程渝眨了眨眼睛，陪着笑了一下。可能是这一来一往，程渝的紧张也多少有所缓解，“李家”这个身份也让他清醒过来，多年来参加各种社交场合的经验让他对有地位的人非常敏感，在这些带有目的的交往之中，话术是非常重要的。

丈夫的庞家跟李家关系虽然不是很密切，但也有着事业上的来往，程渝必须同时为丈夫的立场作出考量。

虽然对方跟自己差不多大，不过怎么说自己也是年长的那个，继续扭扭捏捏的有些不成样子。程渝看李远山满头的汗，脸上还有些泛红，不知道是不是太热了，转身就去给他做了杯柠檬水，又拿了条毛巾。

「哎呀，这多不好意思，太麻烦您了，我家就在隔壁，我回去也是一样的」李远山客气了一下。

「别客气，你那边家里还有搬家的人在进进出出的多不方便，搬家第一天这么辛苦，先休息一下吧」程渝把装着冰凉柠檬水的玻璃杯塞在他手里，李远山连忙道谢，另一只手把毛巾也收下了。

「那我就恭敬不如从命了，真不好意思。不瞒您说，搬新家真是个辛苦活儿，家电要晚上三天才到，我刚还在愁呢」李远山一口气喝光了柠檬水，又擦了擦汗，看来真的是相当累。

「这毛巾我洗过了再还给您」

「不用了，一条毛巾而已，就送给你吧」程渝觉得实在不是多大的事情，只把玻璃杯接了过来。

「那就不打扰您了，程先......」李远山话说到一半卡了一下，程渝会意，立马接过来，「我家先生姓庞，你如果愿意，叫我庞太太也行」李远山的眼睛弯了起来，笑得更灿烂了，「好的，庞太太，今天真是谢谢了，今后要作为邻居请您多关照」

不愧是大户人家的子弟，礼仪真的非常端正。「哪里哪里，我们家才是。小李你一个人初来乍到的，有什么事情尽管说，对面空这么久了，有像你这样正经的年轻人搬过来，我家先生一定也会很高兴」程渝的笑容越发自然。

客套话也说尽了，李远山稍微欠了欠身告别，转身回到纸箱和汗气的集团之中了，程渝也轻轻关上了门。

门锁搭上的“咔嗒”声响起之后，程渝靠着门叹了口气，腿还是有点软，一定是A（Alpha）的信息素的影响。他再反过手去拉紧围裙的带子，心里觉得有些烦躁，把玻璃杯放到水池里，自己重新拿了个杯子接了杯水，吞下几颗抑制剂。

还好自己的发情期已经过去一周了，李远山毫无疑问就是A，以后的交往要多加注意不要引起误会才行。第二性别一直是一个很敏感的话题，不过就算自己不刻意提起，对方应该也多少有察觉到自己的信息素。

程渝结婚快两年了，还没有和丈夫成番，个中事情复杂，但他们夫妻都不曾感到不满，两人打算等再过几年，庞锦辉的工作彻底安定下来，可以准备要孩子的时候再成番。

他们俩打心底里爱着彼此，并不考虑其他的可能性，程渝除了买菜和偶尔跟同为O（omega）的全职主妇们一起喝喝下午茶以外不怎么出门，抑制剂也稳定地起着效果，临近发情期那几天会很自觉地戴上防止被咬的项圈。不会有什么意外发生。

不会有什么意外发生。这句话不知道是说给别人听，还是说给自己听。

程渝回到客厅，寂静的客厅里响着挂钟的滴答声，还有加湿器运作的嗡嗡声。再过一会儿丈夫就该回来了，程渝该开始准备晚饭了。


	3. 错位

电饭煲的刚跳到“保温”档的时候，程渝接到了丈夫的短信，说今晚临时要跟客户吃饭，晚上不回来了。庞锦辉升职不久，这是常事，比起失落，丈夫的事业有进步，做妻子的该高兴才对。程渝尝了尝炖了一个小时的鸡汤，味道正好。不过就是一个人又吃不完了。

程渝突然想起李远山送的礼盒还放在玄关的鞋柜上，趁蔬菜还在锅里焖的时候去拿了过来。

精致简雅的纸袋子里装着一盒定制的饼干曲奇，还有一盒手工巧克力，程渝把盒子翻过来看了看牌子，李远山嘴上说的不贵果然还是场面话，起码对“普通”的家庭来说也算得上小奢侈了。

老庞不喜欢吃甜食，自己一个人也吃不了这么多，况且要是长胖就不好了。程渝决定下次跟其他夫人们喝下午茶的时候带一点过去，于是先把盒子放在电视机柜子的旁边。

程渝麻利地把烧好的几个菜各自分了一大半放在饭盒里，像以前一样提着饭盒下了楼。每到这个时候，他都是把多的饭菜分给楼下的保安老黄。

在这儿住了两年了，程渝感觉自己一直和小区里的氛围格格不入。这是个ABO三性别混住的小区，在小区里常留的大多是专职主妇的太太们，程渝活这么大只跟O打交道最多，从小学开始一直到高中读的都是Omega专门学校，根本没怎么接触过其他性别，平常又被家里人溺爱得紧，逢其他性别的生人总不知道该怎么搭话。

门口的保安老黄是他唯一熟络的人，老黄是个Beta，早年离了婚，一个人带着同为B在上高中的儿子住在稍远的地方。

老黄做人老道圆滑，和谁都聊得开，程渝刚搬来的时候给内敛的他帮了不少忙，程渝当他是老大哥，十分亲近他。这段日子也是，在庞锦辉晚上不回来吃饭的时候，他就会把多余的饭菜给老黄打包送去。如果老黄还没吃饭，他就带着饭盒在门卫处的桌子上和老黄一边聊天一边吃，如果老黄吃过了，就送他做明天的便当。

等程渝走到门口，却发现老黄不在里面，门卫室里坐着一个有些吊儿郎当的年轻男保安翘着凳子哼歌。

程渝想问老黄在不在，又不敢进去搭话，只在门卫室附近晃悠了几分钟，迟迟不见老黄回来，只得灰溜溜地原路返回。

可能老黄这会儿有什么事，找人替班了，饭菜明天给他送去也行，等凉了放到冰箱里好了。

程渝走到门口，正巧碰见李远山正在锁门，他换了一件蓝色的短袖，看样子正要出门。「庞太太，晚上好」李远山笑着跟他打招呼，程渝微笑着点头回了一礼，低头摸钥匙准备开门。

「这是庞太太做的？」

「啊？」程渝被这突然的一问惊到，一时没反应过来，李远山笑着指了指饭盒，程渝连忙点了点头。没想到他会问这个。

「闻起来真香啊，是熬了鸡汤吗？」

「啊，是的」

「这么香，一定很好吃，我正准备出门去外面吃饭呢，闻着香味感觉肚子更饿了」

「是这样啊。倒是，小李你那边家具还没配置好，想自己做饭也不方便」程渝想起来李远山下午说他家家电要晚上三天才能到。

「是啊。我又没法忍受这边的外卖，这几天都只能出去吃了」李远山重重地叹了一口气，「今天又是拆箱子又是搬东西，累得够呛，实在已经不想动了，可是为了吃饭还是得出门走一趟」李远山做出精疲力尽的样子耸了耸肩，叹气叹得更大声了。

「哎呀，那可真是......」从这栋楼走出去还是有相当一段距离，程渝像是面对自己的弟弟，总感觉有些心疼。

「啊对了，那」老黄反正也不在，程渝想那不如把这份饭送给李远山，今天的晚饭花了不少心思，怕二次加热会影响味道，还是希望有人能趁热吃。不过话说到嘴边又憋了回去，李远山是李家的大少爷，这种普通的家常菜哪里入得了他的眼呢。

「那？」

不过问问总没错，要是他不喜欢，随便说点什么打发过去就好了。「你要是不嫌弃的话，这个」程渝话还没说完，李远山就立马满口「怎么可能嫌弃，庞太太做的菜一定很好吃」又加上了一堆恭维话把饭盒接了过去。

程渝有些哭笑不得，一开始觉得这个年轻人是个三好学生，现在又觉得他藏了一些狡黠的小心思。

「对了，庞太太，那要不我们一起吃吧？」李远山极其自然地说道。

「这个......」程渝有些犯难，李远山也许没多想，但是程渝作为年长的O应该把话说明白，以免以后产生麻烦事，「跟小李你一起吃饭倒是会很开心，不过......我是Omega，我觉得还是有点不太合适......」

「啊！对不起，我刚才的发言是不是有点像骚扰了......要是惹您不高兴真抱歉」李远山立马低头认错，同时也坦诚地承认了自己是A的事实。

「怎么会，小李你这么年轻帅气，要是让别人误会就不好了」

「哈哈哈，瞧您说的」李远山道歉时的一脸严肃一下子又转成开心的笑脸，「庞太太这么好看又能干，别人要是误会，也只会误会我这个小白脸对您死缠烂打」他开玩笑般地说道，同时还眨了眨眼睛。

程渝忍不住笑出了声，不知怎的脸还有点微微发烫，也许是好久没被别人这么夸奖。就这样两人在门口聊了一会儿，程渝怕饭菜凉了，又连忙催李远山赶紧回去吃，两人再次道别各自回到了家中。

程渝像往常一样吃完饭，收拾完家务事，洗澡然后钻进被窝。老庞还没有回来，估计是陪客户喝酒了。睡前想起搬到对门的小李，不禁又嗤嗤地笑起来，Alpha大多容貌出众，这他是知道的，不过小李不像其他的Alpha那样充满高傲的棱角，为人还很风趣。

这么想着想着，程渝突然感觉到一股热度正从下腹部升上来，他纳闷地揉了揉肚子，不知道这是什么感觉。不过今天事情太多了，他该早些睡觉了，明天还得早起给老庞准备早餐。老庞一天在外奔波那么累，程渝能做的也就这点事了，得找机会好好犒劳他才行。

程渝闭着眼睛，很快进入了梦乡。

程渝半梦半醒之中，感到有人在摸自己的脸，反应到应该是庞锦辉的手，迷迷糊糊醒了过来，看到床头柜上的电子钟显示刚过凌晨1点。

「老庞？」程渝懒懒地叫了一声。

「小程，我回来啦。」庞锦辉凑到程渝耳边小声说道，语毕在程渝的脸蛋上亲了一口。肥皂的香味混着淡淡的酒气，估计是刚洗完澡。

「你辛苦啦」程渝还是很困，闭着眼睛扒拉着庞锦辉的脸凑上去回了一吻，便倒下去继续睡觉。

「小程今天怎么不跟我多说说话，老庞难过了」庞锦辉钻进被子，从背后抱住程渝，把脸埋在程渝的后颈上蹭了蹭。

「小程......今天困啦......唔...老庞这么辛苦...也该早点...睡觉」这是真心话。

「老庞这么辛苦，小程犒劳犒劳我好不好？」程渝还没回话，就感受到有硬硬的东西抵在自己的后背上。

庞家世代信教，教义将性事认定为不洁的行为，对教徒多有管控，庞家也把这些习惯继承到了现在。庞锦辉是家里的乖乖孩子，自然条条遵守。夫妻间的亲热，一两个月也就一次，这个时候庞锦辉是真的很想要了。

「唔唔嗯...」但是程渝实在困得不行，眼皮子也支不开。

庞锦辉似乎是察觉到程渝的状态，也不勉强他，轻轻把程渝的裤子褪了下来，双手伸进程渝柔软的大腿，上下抚摸又捏了捏，过后缓缓地把自己带上套了的粗硬的那活儿塞到程渝的腿间。程渝只皱了皱眉头，发出轻哼。

庞锦辉开始一边慢慢地动，一边揉着程渝的胸部，在他脖子上落下许多吻，渐渐地呼吸也变粗，程渝虽然在浅睡之中，身体在刺激之下还是起了反应，眼睛仍然保持着闭着的状态，嘴里时不时漏出轻声的呻吟「嗯...唔...啊......唔」。

「渝......啊...唔......哈......」庞锦辉抽插的动作越来越快，滚烫的呼吸打在程渝的脖子上，另一只手顺着从腹部往下摸，开始摆弄程渝的阴茎，把安全套也套在程渝发热的男根上。

庞锦辉发觉程渝的身体有些小幅度的抖动，让他更兴奋了，一只手手指按进程渝已经濡湿的后庭，开始寻找程渝最舒服的地方。程渝感觉屁股后面麻麻的，前后都被轻揉拨弄那处，喘息声变得更大了「啊...啊啊...唔唔...啊，老公......呜啊」

庞锦辉跟程渝虽说是商业联姻，两人从相亲过后到结婚关系一直很好，但只有在床上程渝才会叫他“老公”，每到这个时候庞锦辉都会很兴奋，干脆把这个称呼当成一个小情趣，自己觉得倒也不错。

他此刻更加兴奋起来，低声道「程渝......老婆...爽吧？」

「哈啊...啊...啊啊...那里...」感到程渝也快要高潮，庞锦辉继续加快了速度，一口轻轻咬上程渝肩膀上的嫩肉，程渝的臀瓣一下子夹紧了庞锦辉的手指，「唔...唔......！」一声闷哼过后，两个人一起射了。

程渝对晚上模糊的记忆就只记到这里，醒来的时候腿间和裤子都被收拾干净了，套子也丢到了垃圾桶里。

之后不记得庞锦辉有没有再继续做，他只知道第二天白天照常送老庞去上班，中午李远山来还饭盒的时候，盯着他的脖子看了老一会儿，眼神有点奇怪。不知道是不是庞锦辉在他脖子上留了吻痕，程渝实在太难为情，只跟李远山说了两三句客套话，就连忙把自己发烫的脸藏到门后面来。


	4. 移步

程渝关上门，刚才李远山有些带刺的目光还历历在目。他摸了摸自己的脖子，走到浴室，对着镜子照了照，发现靠向后颈的几处有淡淡的红色的印子，一下子脸更红了。

如果不是李远山一脸欲言又止的表情，程渝可能都没注意到这件事。

他和丈夫的性事一直很温吞。庞锦辉家里是传统的X教徒，教义严苛，推崇清心养性，将性看作是堕落的开端，因此他们两人之间的亲密接触一直是点到即止，插入式的性交甚至是两三个月才有一次。

但程渝并没有感到不满，在他的眼里，丈夫从来是优秀、正直而又干净的。

对他们家的教义，程渝不但没有任何反感，甚至还有些崇拜能严格遵守如此复杂教义的品格，有时候还会在家里正儿八经地还原X教的各种礼仪。庞锦辉对此总是哭笑不得，不过程渝是个短性子，规矩太多总遵守不下来，最后都是不了了之。也许是因为这样，程渝跟夫家公婆关系一直很好，对O偏见很深的庞家的岳父岳母都对他赞不绝口。

总体来说，庞锦辉和程渝的结合，是受到亲朋好友祝福，并且非常美满的。

程渝拍了拍自己的脸，把饭盒放到洗碗池里，打开冰箱拿了一份做好的沙拉，一手拿着叉子就着紫薯米饭把蔬菜胡乱往嘴里塞。吃着吃着，他又想起李远山的事情，不知道小李今天中午饭怎么办。

程渝看到小李总有一股不知从何而来的亲近感，就算两个人昨天才第一次见面，也禁不住会想起他的事情。可能是小李是难得的正直青年，还很帅气的缘故，和程渝至今为止接触过的人都不一样，就有了一些新鲜感。而且难得有了一个这么好的年轻邻居，感觉就像多了一个弟弟。

程渝草草吃完午饭，收拾好碗筷，正准备打开电视看点肥皂剧，门铃又响了起来。

打开门，是提着三盒水果切块的李远山，满脸不好意思。

「小李，怎么了？」程渝有些纳闷。

李远山一脸惭愧地说「庞太太，真不好意思又要打扰你了，我刚才出去吃饭的时候提前预定了水果拼盘，结果一不小心在手机上点成了十份......」

「哇」程渝一听，差点笑了出来，内心连忙默念自己要注意形象，强行憋住笑意。

「我只能让他们把多的帮我打包，家里冰箱要明天才到...我一个人实在吃不下了，想问问您能不能收下一些，可以和庞先生一起吃」

这么大热天，水果是不能放久，小李家里冰箱还没到确实有些麻烦。不过话又说回来，退掉或者再不济扔掉不就好了，看来李远山真的是个认真又有良好家教的孩子。

「这没问题呀，我们家冰箱也挺大的，要不就帮你借放也可以」程渝一边稍稍捂着嘴笑着，一边把门打开。

李远山见状也笑了起来，「借放那多不好意思，一点水果而已，庞太太就收下吧」又极其自然地把依次踩到鞋底清洁机上，走到了玄关里面，「打扰了」

程渝走在前面把李远山往厨房那边领。

「我这个晚辈真是做得太不称职了，搬来才两天，让庞太太帮了这么多忙，感觉自己真是厚脸皮」

「哈哈哈，小李你说得也太过了，都是小事，要这么说我又收你的点心又收水果的，我们这也算礼尚往来吧？」程渝打开冰箱，笑着说，眼睛弯成了两个月牙。

程渝又看到李远山脸有点泛红，不知道是不是光线问题。

李远山放完水果，抬起头轻飘飘地看了看四周，「说起来，这个单元楼的户型真是大」

「是啊，我和我家先生一开始选的时候本来想着房子大一点儿住得舒服一点，但没想到两个人住都会显得很空旷」程渝顺着李远山的目光又重新打量了一下，突然觉得有些空落落的。

这栋楼的户型是四室一厨二卫一浴，程渝和庞锦辉各有一个房间（发情期的时候会分开睡），还有一间客房，此外就是一间小书房。

「这么说来小李你一个人住，那岂不是显得更空了」像是想把那份冷清的感觉打消，程渝把话题又丢了回去。

「是啊，我自己装了一个隔音琴房，但还是有两个房间完全用不上了」李远山耸了耸肩。

「小李你会弹钢琴呀」程渝作赞叹状。

「是啊，其他乐器也多多少少会一点」

「我小时候也学过钢琴，不过手指头笨，一直不得要领，练琴又累，就不愿意学了，现在想起来还有点后悔」程渝随口搭着话，突然想起来自己反正每天在家里也很无聊，不如出去报个班学一下乐器。

「哈哈，庞太太要是想学，有机会我教您一些基础」

「好啊好啊」程渝只当他说的场面话，没有多想，「那到时候我就是小李的得意门生咯」李远山笑得更开心了，看着他的笑容，程渝总觉得心痒痒的，那股甜甜的香气，随着“α信号”这层警惕的减轻，也变得更加舒心怡人起来。

李远山没有久留，寒暄了几句就主动告辞了。

程渝再次关上门，门锁发出“咔嗒”的响声。人声突然一下子消寂，家里又只剩下他一个人了。

他把电视打开换到当下正红的电视剧，数字信号转换出的人声浸满了客厅。

他一个人在家里待着无聊，家务以外，也就看看小说网剧，做做手工来打发时间。结婚之前本来打算婚后在家里养一条狗或者一只猫，也因为庞锦辉对动物毛发过敏而作罢了，作为代替，程渝就在阳台的角落养了几盆多肉，每天去看看长势，偶尔浇浇水倒也挺不错。

后来，程渝常常出门的时候撞见李远山，说是冰箱终于到了，想尝试自己做饭，就也开始每天去超市买菜。连续几天如此，最后两人都习惯一起出门买菜了，有时程渝早上犯懒，出门晚了，还会看到李远山乖乖在门口等他，活像一只咬着绳子等主人带自己出门遛弯的小狗。

过了两周，程渝就很快跟李远山熟络起来了，两个人还加了U信社交账号的好友。程渝在超市里教李远山怎么挑新鲜的蔬菜和肉，到家还会写几份简单的菜谱给他，而李远山不仅每一份都记下，又很认真地把自己做好的成品拍照给程渝看，这让程渝有了不少成就感。

程渝把新的菜谱发完，看到李远山发过来的可爱表情包，不禁又笑了起来，把手机放下开始准备晚饭。

这天周末，庞锦辉连着上了快10天的班，今天难得休息，在床上躺了一上午，下午被程渝念叨起来去书房的跑步机跑了20分钟，又洗了个澡才精神了一些。

他在客厅看到程渝笑着滑手机的样子，想起几天前程渝有跟他提起对面新搬来了一个人挺不错的大学生（还很可能是李家的公子），跟程渝关系不错，程渝还在教他做饭，提起李远山就跟亲弟弟似的。

「又在跟小李发照片啦？」庞锦辉提起声音问道，作出闹别扭的样子。

程渝自从嫁到庞家，完全成为了一个全职的主妇，怕生的程渝平时又很少出门，和小区里的其他太太也处不来，能在小区里交到保安老黄以外的新朋友庞锦辉自然是为他感到开心，但每次听程渝一口一个夸这位没见过面的年轻男子，尽管他不怀疑自己的妻子会有什么问题，还是难免有些吃醋。

程渝知道庞锦辉是在跟他打趣，嗤嗤地笑着「是啊，你看人家小李，学得就是勤快，我觉得再过一段时间都能出师了」

「哇，小程嫌弃老庞手笨，不要老庞啦？」

「那要让小程考虑一下，要是老庞能自觉帮忙洗洗菜就更好了～」

「来啦来啦，老庞自告奋勇」庞锦辉从沙发上跳起来，别扭一下子都消失了，开心地跑到水池边，接过程渝手里的蔬菜，又往他脸蛋上亲了一口，开始摘起菜来。

「哦对了，再过几天是不是就要‘到日子’了？」庞锦辉洗着菜，像是不经意间想起一样说道。

“到日子”指的当然是程渝的发情期。

程渝和庞锦辉结婚快两年了，至今仍然没有成番，除了庞家教义的问题之外，还有事业上的问题，庞锦辉刚入职场不久，正是要稳固自己地位的时候。

成番的前提是Ｏ处于发情期状态下，诱使Ａ进入成结状态，然后让Ａ咬住Ｏ后颈处腺体的位置，注入自己的信息素才行。发情期、成结、咬腺体缺一不可。

然而身体相性极其优秀的Ａ和Ｏ，不带套内射几乎是百分百会怀孕，就算提前做好了避孕措施，发情期的Ａ和Ｏ的脆弱的理性也难以保证能将避孕措施贯彻到底，因此发情期的性交怀孕几率很大。然而孩子对这对年轻的夫妻来说还太早了。

于是两个人想反正都已经结婚了，成番是迟早的事情，不如再等几年，庞锦辉的事业稳定下来，两个人都有足够的从容来考虑下一代的时候再成番。

「好像还真是」程渝轻声说，「药上次我看了，应该还剩得有多的」

一个月四天的发情期，程渝都要吃抑制剂，一个人在自己房间里度过。虽说是普通的药就能起效的体质，还是会比平时溢出更多的信息素，保险起见，他会减少外出，提前买好几天的菜，并且带上防止被咬的项圈。

庞锦辉那边，则是因为身为大家族阿尔法的习惯，为了防止被想“乌鸦变凤凰”的Ｏ故意缠上，每天都会服用对抗Ｏ信息素的抑制剂，长期服用以后，就算面前站了个正在发情的Ｏ，也不会完全失去理性。

程渝想，等晚上吃完饭，还得找时间跟李远山发消息说明一下情况，接下来一周不能一起出去买菜了。


	5. 李远山

李远山是典型的成功A，出身于名门，有良好的教养，外形英俊帅气，性格也开朗、彬彬有礼、“善解人意”，交友不拘泥对方的性别学历家世，朋友遍布各个年龄层和职业。不仅如此，私生活还绝对检点干净，没有炮友，不参加乱交派对，一旦有了恋人就对ta全心全意......

他是所有Omega公子小姐眼里的金龟婿，凡是社交界的，都想抓住他的橄榄枝，有的人还为此不择手段。

但李远山同时又懂得低调做人，绝不出风头，没有一点把柄落给人抓，他在人群中来去自如，就像微风吹过柳林，没有一片叶子能留住风的脚步。

只有亲近的常年老友才知道他的本性。

他的“专一”是游戏人间的手段，对他来说，只要一点点体贴和温柔，少许特殊对待和示弱，就能让对方得到满足，这对他来说并不是什么难事。看着恋人因为自己的一举一动而亦喜亦忧的样子，李远山就能得到扭曲的满足感。

顺风顺水的人生，让他的性格深处养成了一种乖僻的脾性，只要是想要的东西，无论如何都要拿到手。

以前是兼职家庭教师的女大学生，后来是学生会干部、古董店的玻璃工艺品、某个乐队成员的吉他......现在是一位已婚的Omega。

李远山看到程渝的那一刻就知道他是自己的命运之番。

李远山照例准备好礼品去拜访新邻居，他只听说对面住着一对年轻夫妻，门打开的那一刻，一股清甜的花香闯进他的鼻腔，似乎要麻痹他的神经。李远山的心怦怦直跳，他已经很久没有过心动的感觉，一直以来面对Omega时，他就像在挑选精致的工艺品，但那种满足和这种“充实感”完全不同。

门后面是一个Omega，比他稍矮一些，栗色的短发柔顺地垂到耳边，即便身材偏瘦，男性的骨架还是十分明显。程渝抬起头眼里有些尴尬和不自在，小声说道「你好」。这时李远山已经开始盘算怎么得到他了。

已婚，温柔贤惠，身形匀称，外表清秀，最重要的是，他的后颈并没有成番的标记——没有A的咬痕。

李远山无法理解他的丈夫为什么还不把他占为己有，如果是他，等不到结婚就会立马把程渝变成自己的所有物，更别说结婚以后还不结番了。

只被形式套住的美人，和无主无异，某种意义上更容易招惹上有害的虫子。

「对了，庞太太，那要不我们一起吃吧？」李远山若无其事地发出邀请。

「跟小李你一起吃饭倒是会很开心，不过......我是Omega，我觉得还是有点不太合适......」程渝有些不好意思地低下头，李远山装作恍然大悟的样子给他道歉，他开始谨慎地试探着程渝的底线和性格，同时越发地觉得这个人是多么的惹人怜爱。

很明显能看得出程渝是个在象牙塔里长大的公子O，但他的纯粹程度让李远山都吃了一惊，程渝不仅丝毫没有察觉他们其实是命运之番，他的心里还好像白白净净没有一点灰暗的地方，他有基本的防备心，但不会起坏心——另一种说法便是难以察觉他人的图谋。

在接下来的两周里，李远山推掉了所有朋友的邀约，全身心地想方设法接近程渝。为了他，李远山开始学习自己并不怎么感兴趣的厨艺，非常积极地在程渝面前扮演有礼貌又可爱的“弟弟”角色。

不过李远山的理性有好几次差点没能抑制住自己的本能，比如在他第二天去还饭盒的时候（李远山刻意避开了庞锦辉出门的时间）。程渝开门的时候眼眶有些泛红，白皙的脖颈上还缀有斑点的红色......李远山妒火中烧，好像自己才是程渝的丈夫，而庞锦辉是那个可恶的第三者。

李远山没说什么，他怕过度膨胀的情感从嘴边溢出，普通地客套了几句，看到程渝似乎意识到他的视线突然脸开始泛红的样子，他就兴奋地不得了，恨不得现在立马放出荷尔蒙，强行引出程渝的发情期，现在就占有他......

但还不是时候。他要让程渝确确实实、完完全全地掉进自己的手心里来，并且再没有机会逃出去。

李远山客套了几句，就回去了。他关上门，开始大口地深呼吸让自己平静下来。他不自觉地开始想象程渝在自己身下娇喘的样子，那张好看的脸蛋变得通红，眼里闪着泪光，腼腆的表情染上情欲的色彩......李远山的那处开始膨胀，他弯下身子，轻轻地叫着程渝的名字，将欲望一点不剩全部释放。

那天以后，他会服用比平时剂量稍多的抗O信息素的抑制剂，花了半个月把两人每天一起出门买菜变成了习惯——虽说不是每一天，有那么一两天，他在门口等了半天也没见程渝出来。

在日常闲聊中，李远山会装作不经意的样子问起关于庞锦辉的事情，只是一些浅层的情报，程渝都毫无戒备地全部告诉他，李远山就这样从日常对话中一点一滴地在心里推算起庞锦辉的形象。但也许是自尊心和嫉妒心作祟，他始终都避开和庞锦辉见面。

等到李远山的手机上传来一条程渝发来的信息，上面写着程渝过几天就将迎来发情期，因此接下来一段时间不能一起出门买菜的事情。

李远山摩挲着手机屏幕，强忍着笑意，他知道第一个机会来了。

————————————————————————————————

程渝感觉这次发情期不太对劲。

按照日子来推算，今天是发情期第一天，他像以前一样提前准备好早餐，错开庞锦辉起床的时间，接下来的几天他们都不会直接见面。

一般来说，程渝吃了药以后只会觉得身体昏昏沉沉，不会有发情期典型的生理反应，但是这一次完全不同。

程渝察觉到下腹部开始发热，一股从未有过的刺激正慢慢爬上他的身体。有一个声音开始在心底叫嚣，程渝刻意不去听，他用双手抱紧胳膊，蜷在空调被里想要入睡。

「唔......呜呜......」他发出呜咽声。

即便再怎么想无视自己的欲望，身体却一直是诚实的，阴茎已经完全勃起，后穴也开始变得湿润起来，程渝不知道是不是抑制剂吃得不够多，他想起身再去吃一点药，但身体使不上力气，变得软绵绵的，像是要陷到床里去。

程渝突然觉得很委屈，泪水大粒大粒地落下，庞锦辉已经早早出门去上班了，家里现在只有他一个人，想要A插入自己的愿望已不可能得到满足——起码是在庞锦辉回家之前。

没有办法，程渝只有慢吞吞地把手伸向下体......然后一切便一发不可收拾，「啊...哈啊...啊啊啊...」程渝的喘息声越来越大，他完全沉溺于自慰之中，「呜呜呜...好舒服，啊，好想...」好想要A，插进来，贯穿自己，想要激烈的性爱，把淫荡的后穴肏得通红、翻起白沫。

手的动作开始加快，在后穴里抽插的手指也开始肆无忌惮地动起来，房间里响着程渝的喘息和水声，「啊啊啊...啊...好爽，要射了...唔...啊...」这个房间里没有A的气味，他开始回想发情期让自己死去活来的A的信息素，他开始想自己上一次和庞锦辉交合时他颈窝的香味......

然后突然，鼻子边传来一种和庞锦辉完全不同的、更加沁人的甜香，程渝甚至不清楚自己是不是真的闻到了。

「诶？...啊，唔唔，怎么会...唔...」他的手没有停下，腰仍在放荡地摆动，撸动阴茎的手转为撩开自己的睡衣，用力揉搓着自己的乳头，「哈啊...啊...啊啊」他的潜意识里知道自己此刻想的是谁，但是理智在完全否定这种可能。

不可能，不应该，不允许。

一定是因为那个人是物理距离上离自己最近的Alpha，才会有这种事。程渝心底开始滋生浅浅的愧疚感和罪恶感，他大口地喘着气，但是两只手完全停不下来，他的脑海里，妄想脱缰，庞锦辉的脸变得模糊起来。程渝紧闭着眼睛，拼命咬着嘴唇，两脚颤抖，终于又忍不住张开嘴「呼...啊...啊啊——」达到了高潮。

身体的热度并没有在一次泄欲之后降低，程渝不受控制地继续，甚至还用到了藏在床底的玩具，直到床单濡湿，过多的快感和无法得到满足的感觉已经让人觉得难以忍受，他也因为体力不支而晕倒，这一切才全部结束。

程渝再次醒来时，已经是晚上八点了，他一惊，连忙拿起手机，看到几条来自庞锦辉的未读消息和几个未接电话。

庞锦辉似乎是想打电话来确认程渝的身体状况，因为几个电话都没接，大概是察觉到和往常有些不同，特地推开其他工作按时下班回了家。

[我今天回家的时候发现你已经睡了，本来想帮你换一下衣服和床单，但是这次味道比平时更浓，我怕自己忍不住，对不起。

我今天就先在外面住，你不用太担心。但是如果有什么需要我做的，尽管提，没关系的。

给你买了几份饭，放到冰箱里了，加热就能吃。

醒来记得回一下消息，我想你也不会忘记吃药，是不是抑制剂的效果变差了？下次有空我们要不要一起再去王医生那里诊察一下换一种药？

身体还有其他的不舒服吗，有的话一定要告诉我。这几天家务不做也可以，我会让Beta的家政妇过来帮忙。

还有要记得换一身衣服，小心感冒。]

程渝鼻子一酸，想到白天自己甚至还没来得及戴上项圈的那副“惨状”，只有眼泪扑簌簌地掉下来。他的丈夫是这么体贴、温柔又完美，程渝应该别无所求才对。

程渝吸了吸鼻子，擦干眼泪，从床上坐起来。第一股热潮已经过了，他得抓紧还能拥有身体上的自由的这段时间收拾一下黏糊糊的床。

他不能随心所欲地去依靠庞锦辉，庞锦辉进入职场也好一段时间了，现在正是升到管理层的关键时机，各种事务都很忙，作为妻子，程渝最不该的就是影响丈夫的事业。

这股异样的热潮还好只持续了四天，程渝稍微加大了剂量之后，不会那么欲火焚身了，几次高潮后就能稍微控制，只是有副作用，就是会在床上昏昏沉沉地睡得昼夜不分。

第五天，程渝醒来的时候身体重得像铅，但心里却是清爽的解脱感，他的思考也终于变得清晰起来。那天下午庞锦辉一回家，他就不可克制地吻了上去，两人在玄关拥吻了好几分钟，才依依不舍地离开彼此。


	6. 意外

发情期结束第二天，程渝的身体完全恢复了，他和庞锦辉约好这周周末再去王医生那儿做个检查，因为庞锦辉周末又有应酬，只能程渝自己去。

送走庞锦辉以后，到了平时出门买菜的时间，他打开门，发现李远山照常站在自己家门口低头玩手机等他。这个大男孩听到开门的声音，看到是他来了，抬起头灿烂地笑了起来。

又是那股花香味......程渝心里扑通一下，忽然有种许久未见的怀念的感觉，想起发情期的事情，喉咙像被堵住，打招呼的话也说不出来，脸红、更多的是惭愧，觉得有点没脸再去面对他。

「庞太太，早啊」李远山把手机收到口袋里，「身体...还好吗？」见程渝一直不说话，有些担心地问道。

「啊，没事，好得差不多了」程渝别过脸摇了摇头。

「那就好」李远山看着程渝耳朵有些发红的害羞的样子，像只小兔子，忍不住伸手揉了揉他头发。

「...？」程渝没想到他会这么做，一时间也不知道该作出什么反应，有些困惑地抬起头看他。李远山这才回过神来，连忙把手收了回来，他自己也吓了一跳，这种身体接触应该是忍得住的才对，「庞太太，不好意思，看着你低头总是让我想起我姐以前养的兔子......」

程渝脸更红了，如果是对娇小的女性Omega说这话也许还好，程渝的身高在男性Omega里这也算高的，「我这么一个大男人怎么会像兔子呢，哎，小李你别开玩笑了」程渝转身锁门，嘟嘟囔囔地说着。

难道是因为李远山比他高，才会看什么都很小吗。

「哈哈，我怎么敢跟庞太太开玩笑呢，不过，要这么说，庞太太比我也大不了多少嘛」李远山很快又像往常一样笑起来，腆着脸跟在程渝后面下楼。

程渝18岁高中毕业就马上结婚做全职主妇了，已经完全进入了“太太”这个角色，比李远山也就大上一岁半。但程渝不管怎么看都觉得李远山比自己小，也许是因为他常常放低自己的姿态，或者是懂得撒娇，看起来就像一个大男孩。

「论实岁我们是差不多，不过这不是年龄的问题，要是说到社会生活经验，我可是你的前辈」

「啊呀，是是，今天也要请前辈教教我怎么做饭了」

最开始有些尴尬的气氛，很快又溶解了。

和李远山聊天总是很快乐，李远山会开些无伤大雅的小玩笑来逗程渝开心。从小到大都是被人捧在手心里，处于被动的地位和接受他人的好意对程渝来说已经是很自然的事情。

以前都是一个人买菜，有时一整天都没有个说话的对象，只有偶尔跟门口老黄说几句。这阵子每天白天都和李远山一起散步出门，一下子又一周没见面，程渝可能比自己想的还要依恋和李远山在一起的这段时间。

李远山待人接物不管对方地位身份如何都很有礼貌，也尊重人，和程渝印象里那些不可一世的公子哥完全不一样。上次庞锦辉有事晚上又没法回来吃饭的时候，他甚至还和程渝一起去找老黄吃晚饭，和爱说话的老黄也很快熟络了起来。

程渝忽然陷入感慨，真想见见李远山的家人，看看到底是什么样的环境才能养出这么优秀的孩子，李远山刚刚说自己有个姐姐，庞锦辉也有哥哥和姐姐，而程渝是家中独子，不知道有兄弟姐妹是一种怎样的感受。

要是李远山真是他弟弟，程渝恨不得天天都带出去在人前炫耀。

两人买完菜，有说有笑地上楼，程渝已经完全忘了发情期的那些事情，就当做是个意外。两人在门口又聊了一会儿，互相打招呼各自进家，程渝转身开门的时候手忽然一抖，钥匙掉到了地上。

和金属撞击地面的声音一起传来的，是浓郁的花香——是李远山信息素的味道。后颈发烫，后穴在蠢蠢欲动，程渝腿一软，倒在了地上，背后响起李远山惊讶和关心的声音，然而程渝已经大脑发晕，什么也说不出来了。

想要...好想要，想要A的肉棒...想怀上A的孩子...呜呜，想要A上我...

程渝浑身发抖，大半却是出于恐惧，自己突然开始发情了，O的信息素一定会影响到李远山，事态一旦发展到不可挽回的地步就会毁掉两个家庭，想到这里，程渝害怕得哭了，满脸是泪。他此时无法控制自己的行动和情绪，任何微小的感情都会被放大。

在摇摇欲坠的思考中，程渝开始努力思考诱因，发情期中的Omega就算用抑制剂压制住发情的症状，也还是有被A的信息素引诱进入发情期状态的可能，所以程渝才完全不出门。

可是发情期已经结束两天了，刚才一起出门闻到李远山的味道也没有什么问题，怎么会在这个时候......

李远山的动作打断了他的思考，「失礼了」说罢，李远山把程渝的手搭到自己的脖子上，

「诶？」

程渝感觉自己的身体忽然浮到了空中，是李远山把他抱了起来，李远山满脸通红，用嘴巴大口地出着气，但是眼神始终没有望向程渝这边，似乎在强行抑制着自己，「庞太太，我平时都有吃抑制剂所以没关系，您的气味......那个，我怕会散到楼下去，我先把您送到房间里去」

程渝噙着眼泪点了点头「嗯」了一声，李远山也顾不得散落在门口的菜，先把程渝抱了进去，反手关上玄关的门。

「庞太太，特效药放在哪里了？」

为了应对O的突然发情，除了缓慢起效的抑制剂以外，还有能即时起效的特效药注射器，正在发情的O打了特效药以后1分钟内就能脱离发情状态，不过特效也意味着强烈的副作用，一般只有在紧急的时候才会使用。

程渝想出声告诉告诉李远山，特效药就在电视机下面的柜子里，但是他只发得出软绵绵的呜咽声，身体也因为过度兴奋瘫软无力，只有下体紧绷着。程渝急得不行，泪水流得更厉害了。

「庞太太，别着急」李远山擦了擦额头上的汗，两手握住程渝的肩膀，「慢慢来，不会有事的，打了药马上就会好，先跟我一起深呼吸」李远山做了几个深呼吸，示意程渝跟上自己的节奏。

程渝像个刚开始学走路的小孩子，总是控制不好呼吸的节奏，一急起来就更乱了，差点喘不过气来。

李远山抬起手捧住程渝的脸，把程渝的目光定在他褐色的眼睛上，「庞太太，别着急，小心呼吸过度，我们再慢慢来，一、二、三...对...」

他的手凉凉的，好舒服......

程渝终于勉强能发出声，连忙告诉李远山特效药的位置。李远山立马转身去取，特效药打进程渝身体里的瞬间，程渝松了口气，整个人向后倒去——

醒来时，程渝发现自己正躺在床上，床头柜上放了一盆水还有毛巾，李远山正一脸担心地着望着他。「庞太太，身体还好吗？」

程渝起身想坐起来说话，上身一动大腿便被扯得生疼，是刚才打了特效药的地方。程渝眉毛一皱，大概是发情状态被麻痹的痛觉此时开始回到身体上来了。

「我...」喉咙还有点干，不知道现在几点了，「我没事了...谢，谢谢你，真的」

李远山笑了笑，「哪里，没出大事真是太好了」

「...现在，几点了？」

「大概十二点左右」

程渝怔了一下，看来自己睡了一两个小时。

抬头，发现李远山的样子有些扭捏，「那个...庞太太，我或许有些多管闲事，不过，之前听您说那个...发情期是在两天前就结束了？」

「是...」程渝也觉得很奇怪，为什么会突然在那个时候...话又说回来，这次发情期吃药也没有起效，本身就很异常，也许是自己的身体出了什么问题，这回还连累到了李远山，程渝更过意不去了。

「庞太太，要不去医院看一下吧？我听说发情期跟身体状况的联系很密切，如果发情期不稳定，可能是身体出了什么问题」李远山欠身，非常诚恳地说道。

程渝心里涌过一股热流，李远山明明自己也不好受，却没有乘虚而入（和他平常一样绅士体贴），还这么关心他......

不过，对程渝这样家门比较高的O来说，是不能随便去普通医院的，像身体数据这么敏感的信息，在隐私和安全上一旦放松会出很严重的问题。身份地位较高的Omega通常都会有和家族长期合作的私人医生。

程渝还在想该怎么委婉地拒绝，李远山就先开口了「我有个表妹也是Omega，嗯...」李远山垂着眼，似乎也在寻找合适的措辞，「庞太太是不是也有私人医生？我有车，可以现在开车送你去」

程渝吓了一跳，「那怎么行，这也太麻烦你了，其实我正准备这周末就自己去看的，只是没想到今天会......」

李远山轻轻握住程渝的手，平时他被丈夫以外的A触碰都只有厌恶和拒绝罢了，但是面对李远山，他一点也讨厌不起来，李远山放低了声音，「庞太太，身体才是最重要的，我觉得这个事情拖不得，要是之后再出现这样的事情......」

程渝后背一凉，要是再突然发情，在他身边的不是李远山而是其他Alpha的话，他早就被凌辱玷污，甚至还会怀上陌生A的孩子。

「我们现在就去，好吗？」李远山轻轻摩挲着他的手，似乎是想缓解他的紧张。

程渝说不出理由拒绝，只能点了点头。


	7. 他的圈套

李远山在客厅里一脸自在愉悦地看着程渝在卧室内反复确认着抑制剂还有特效药的数量以及位置、把手放在唇边若有所思又有些紧张的样子。

目前为止发生的一切都在他的计划之中，好戏正按照剧本一字不差地上演着。除了他中途差点把持不住自己以外，命运之番的O的信息素和其他O的味道简直是云泥之别，他从来没有觉得哪个Omega的味道能这么好闻，就像林间清甜的水果香......不过好歹忍下来了，皆大欢喜。

李远山计算好了趁程渝转身开门的时机，放出自己的A信息素——当然在这之前他已经吃了较为强力的O信息素抑制剂——李远山对自己的信息素极为自信，很顺利地引发了程渝的二次发情，而且程渝发情期才结束不久，不会怀疑到他的身上。一般O的发情期最短的有3天，长的有7天，虽然程渝的发情期一般是在4天整，但偶尔延长也是常有的事。

程渝倒下的瞬间，他的信息素就像美酒开坛一般扑面而来，充满了整个楼道。李远山即便因为提前吃了抑制剂没有进入成结状态，也已半勃起，让他再次清晰的认识到他们是命运之番的事实，扯了把自己的脸，先赶上去做“三好学生”，把程渝抱进去，要是被其他人发现有O正在外面发情就不好了。

忙活了半天给程渝打了特效药以后，程渝因为刺激过于强烈而晕了过去。李远山低头看了看自己在内裤里憋得难受的小兄弟，还是打算好人做到底，先把满身是汗的程渝抱到床上再说。

说实话，刚才程渝在他怀里眼目无神像小猫撒娇一样抓着他低声呜咽的时候，他已经完全勃起了，大脑还来不及反应，身体要诚实得多。

李远山往里走随便拐了个弯把程渝抱到床上（后来知道误打误撞正好是程渝的卧室）。程渝躺在床上，身体不自觉地蜷缩起来，汗水湿润了他的头发，李远山伸手轻轻把程渝贴在额头上的头发拨开，额发下，他的眉毛微微皱起，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇有些发白，但脸蛋还是一如既往的可爱。

李远山怕自己把持不住，连忙先出门借了程渝家的厕所，脑海里想着程渝刚才的样子，把火泄了下去。

李远山在厕所里又洗了把脸，回来时，发现程渝仍蜷缩在床上呻吟，李远山伸手去摸他的脸，程渝的脸还有点烫。

李远山一下子有些着急，按道理发情期的症状应该被抑制了，信息素的量也是正常的，他知道发情期特效药的副作用比较强烈，提前也调查好了程渝的体质是能承受得住的，可一旦看到眼前的程渝这么难受，心里难免一紧。

「是不是有点做得太过了......」

李远山嘟囔着，这句话轻得很快随风散去，连他自己也没发觉。

李远山跑去接了盆凉水，拿了毛巾，仔细给程渝擦身子，擦脸，把他握成拳头的手指慢慢分开，给手掌和手臂做了简单的按摩，看着程渝的呼吸缓和下来，身体也渐渐放松，便在一旁呆呆地看着程渝平静的睡脸。

好像他的意识也像昏迷的程渝一样飘走了，脑袋空空的，什么都没有，此刻地球爆炸了，世界毁灭了，他的任务就是握着程渝的手，给程渝数他的眼睫毛，然后等程渝醒了，给他报个数。

这是这一个月来李远山第一次这么长时间注视着毫无防备的程渝。

程渝单纯得有些傻里傻气，又对自己的Alpha丈夫有近乎顽固的忠诚心，他为自己身为“妻子”的身份自豪，虽然也算个阔太太，但从不铺张浪费，家务事也主张一定要亲力亲为。如果那些垃圾畅销书里有本《一个Omega好妻子的100条标准》，程渝起码得应得上里面的80条。

难怪庞锦辉这么放心，就算李远山跟程渝年龄如此接近，尽管还是个学生，还算个优质“金龟婿”，庞锦辉也不怕程渝会移情别恋，他知道程渝眼里只有自己。

虽然十分不爽，李远山的接近也只能“既大胆又小心”，他要不经意地让程渝意识到自己的存在，又不能表示出越界的好意让他产生警惕。

因此，李远山要努力避免长时间盯着程渝的脸看，避免包含了太多感情的对视，避免太刻意的身体接触，好在程渝的愚忠还有已婚的身份让难度大大降低，这一个月的“好弟弟”角色，已经让程渝放下大半的戒备心，今天这件事一过就更不必提了。

李远山听着客厅里隐隐传来的时钟的咔嗒声，看着程渝平静起伏的胸膛，等待着他醒来......

多年以后，李远山回想起这时的情景，都会有一种恨铁不成钢的悲愤之感，如果他能再成熟一点，不是像猴子一样精力旺盛的19岁的毛头小子，也许他就能意识到，自己这份占有欲跟迄今为止的所有经历完全不同；如果他能再分一下心来思考一下，或许他就能发觉，孕育在心里的这份恋慕之情已在肆虐、蓬勃生长。

如果这两件事他都能早早做到，命运的走向也许就会更加不同。

李远山极其自然地先去开了副驾驶的门，让程渝进去，程渝抱着包坐进副驾驶，还是感觉有些不自在。

「小李，没想到你这么早就拿驾照了，还开这么好的车...之前都没听你提过。」

「哪里，都是家里硬给我买的。其实我平时不太喜欢开车，也就是趁大学寒暑假拿了驾照，以后方便一点」李远山说着，把安全带拉下来系好，「比起开车通勤，我还是喜欢开车出去兜风」李远山眨了眨眼。

「被你载出去的女孩子一定很开心」程渝很直白地说出自己的感想。

「只有女孩子开心吗？」

「噢」程渝抬起眼想了想，「男孩子也开心」说罢，两个人又笑了起来。

「庞太太，您是去哪家医院？」李远山若无其事地问道，其实他早就知道了，相遇的第二周，李远山雇了网络私家侦探，摸透了程渝和他身边人的大半部分个人信息。

是M诊所。「是...M诊所，我把定位发给你。」

「好。」李远山调好定位导航，把手机固定到支架上。

M诊所王医生，程渝的私人医生。

李远山拿到程渝资料后，又调查了一番这位王医生，发现这位王医生和某医药公司有私下交易，瞒着医院吃了好几笔回扣。李远山本来还想用钱来收买这位王医生，现在看来事情变得简单得多，正好李远山比起金钱也更相信把柄和口实。

王姓医生不仅贪财，而且器量还小，李远山派人跟他稍微提起他吃回扣的这件事时，医生的脸就被吓得惨白。受雇于富人，最怕的就是信誉受损。施以铁鞭与炮弹，又再给点甜头，王医生很容易地就对李远山言听计从。

如果按照通常的诊断，医生会很直接地告诉程渝他的发情期周期是完全正常的，这次突然发情是个意外，让他注意身边是否有Alpha故意放出信息素来诱导发情。

如果医生再问详细一点，程渝就会知道他的体质抑制剂是不太可能失效的，失效有可能是因为遇到了相性极其良好的信息素类型（这件事李远山并不知情），医生会让他理出最近新接触的Alpha的清单，再告诉他虽然例子十分少见，程渝和这位Alpha的新朋友是命运之番的可能性......

不过在李远山的安排下，这一切暂时不会发生了。

现在程渝去找王医生，他就只会知道突然发情是因为发情期延长，抑制剂失效是身体内分泌的问题。王医生会叮嘱他平时多放松，多参加运动，保持良好心情，再给他开点平淡无奇的营养剂，做一点常规身体检查，就会放他回家。

实际也是如此，程渝抱着包回到车上，表情还是懵懵懂懂的。

「...原来是身体健康的原因吗？」李远山装出惊讶的样子。

「嗯...不过我这段时间也没什么压力，身体状况也不错，挺奇怪的...也许就是激素一下子有了点变化吧」程渝慢吞吞地说着，还把一些自己的推测加了进来，好像是说给自己听，「要说累，感觉也不怎么累，不过夏天这么热，偶尔是有点犯懒乏力...」

「总之，不是什么大事真是太好了。那王医生还有说会不会突然...？」

程渝摇了摇头「今天似乎就是因为内分泌的问题导致发情期延长了，打了特效药应该就没问题了，医生让我回去好好休息」

「太好了，那我们就先回去吧」

「嗯...」程渝有气无力地回应。他总觉得哪里有些问题，抑制剂失效、突然发情，真的只是因为身体偶尔脱线吗？但他不管怎么想，最终也只能回到是极其偶然的突发状况这一点上来。

毕竟医生才是专业的，程渝叹了口气，决定不想了。突然发情有小李帮忙还好没酿成大祸，医生也看过了，接下来只要再回到日常生活中就可以了。

程渝拿出手机，打算跟庞锦辉报告一下这次诊断的结果，刚打了两三个字又停下了，他没法告诉庞锦辉自己在别的A面前发情了，这实在太丢脸也太羞耻了，就算什么也没发生，程渝也总觉得好像对庞锦辉是一种背叛。

说到底，如果自己能好好管理自己的身体状况，也许就不会出这样的事。

程渝一边自我反省，一边决定发情这件事还是不要告诉庞锦辉，于是删掉了输入框里的字，准备等到家再给庞锦辉发消息。


	8. 庞老幺

「小李开车送你去了？」庞锦辉把抬到嘴边的杯子放下，有些讶异地再次确认。

「啊，嗯，对」程渝看起来有些不自在，估计是他对自己和丈夫以外的A独处这件事抱有一些罪恶感，小声说道「昨天我买菜回来感觉身体有点不舒服，小李说什么都要让我先去医院检查」

「原来是这样，小李才大二就有自己的车，真能干」庞锦辉移开眼，把水杯放到桌子上，「哎，要是我这阵子能再稍微闲一点，就能自己开车带你去了，怪麻烦别人的」庞锦辉从背后抱住正在洗菜的程渝，把头搭到他的肩膀上，感受着怀里的人温热的体温。

程渝轻轻笑了笑「这有什么的，刚才不是也跟你说了，医生说没有大问题，好好休息就是了。而且老庞事业蒸蒸日上，小程我也长脸呀」说罢，程渝用脸轻轻蹭了蹭庞锦辉，像是在安慰他。

「哼哼～老庞我是真努力」庞锦辉把怀里的人又抱紧了些。

「好啦，努力的老庞先回沙发上休息吧，你这样老贴着我不好做事情呀」

被打发到客厅沙发上躺着的庞锦辉盯着电视发呆，内心有些不是滋味。

再怎么是“弟弟”，这距离不会有点过了？程渝身体不舒服那是没办法，可是我家老婆要去医院也是我这个做老公的去送（再不济也可以安排司机来接送），你个当邻居的还是个单身Alpha单独开车送有夫之妇去医院是什么意思？庞锦辉越想，反而一团火气上来。

况且这一两个月，只有程渝一个人跟这位”五好青年小李“有接触，自己不管上班还是下班，或是周末出门，也从没碰见过他。听程渝说S大是在放暑假，小李比较闲，但哪里有年轻气盛的大二男生暑假一两个月不出去玩，天天和邻居学做饭的...呃，虽说也不是真的”每天“。

不对劲，不太对劲，可自己毕竟和小李一面也没见过，也不好揣测陌生人的脾性...不过这个小李和程渝的距离有点单方面过近是肯定的。

程渝长得清秀漂亮，性格又单纯可爱，熟络起来以后没有人会不喜欢他，因此也会有些虎视眈眈的A“不请自来”。这种所谓“上流社会”的社交场非常混乱，程渝被家里父母保护得很好，不知道这一点，单身还没结婚的A反倒比较安全，已经结了婚的Alpha们比婚前更肆无忌惮，看待O就像屠夫看砧板上的鱼肉......

倒是不担心程渝有什么问题，程渝不可能主动和人家接近。自从两年前两人第一次出席晚宴开始，庞锦辉就几乎确信了这一点。

两人是相亲结婚，刚认识一个月左右就在父母之命下完成了婚礼，除了对方的各项条件和性格的基本特征这种纸面材料以外，基本对彼此一无所知。新婚两个月后，就要马上开始在社交场走动，程渝第一次面对那么多A显得很紧张，又有些拘谨，庞锦辉给他打圆场废了好些功夫，虽然有些累，但脸上还是挂着招牌笑容。

即便如此，他也不能总跟在妻子后头，等他被拉到一边和老同学寒暄结束以后，转头看到程渝正被一堆27、8岁的Alpha围在中间，不禁皱起了眉头。充斥着乐声的会场里，四周虽然也有人发觉有落单的Omega被数个已婚Alpha围住，却没有人作出反应，因为这已经是司空见惯的事了。

「什么“先生”呀？这么拘谨」

「哈，这你就不懂了，毕竟大家闺秀，和俱乐部里的那些下贱货可不一样」

庞锦辉只看到程渝的背影，看不到他的表情，感觉程渝活像一只被大灰狼盯上的小白兔，旁边有个A想趁机搂住程渝的腰，手便被程渝打了下去。庞锦辉还没来得及出声，便听见那几个A忽然哄笑起来。

「哟嚯，摸一下怎么了，脾气还挺大，你老公是谁来着，那个庞什么」

「庞家的老幺吧？你要不说我还没想起来他们家还有个老三」

「哦对对，那个高不成低不就的半瓶水，S大都没考上」

「哈哈哈，不会吧，那可是靠援助金就能进的啊，这是有多差，家里连援助金都懒得给」

庞锦辉停下了脚步，这些风凉话他听得多了。他生在庞家，家世还算殷实，有一个大哥和二姐，哥哥姐姐天生就很优秀，和他不一样，如今大哥继承了家业，正有条不紊地慢慢扩大家族事业，而二姐的创业公司虽然规模不大，也算如日中天。

只有庞锦辉，从出生开始便资质平平，没有管理才能，也不如”一般的A“聪明，他比所有人都努力，预习复习备考一点不落，最高也只能考到年级20名。而哥哥和姐姐从未将第一的宝座易于他手。庞锦辉活到22岁，只记得父母为哥哥姐姐的成就高兴的样子，对自己，脑海里却只有他们失望的脸......

「不好意思，请问你们说完了吗？」程渝清冷的声音把庞锦辉从沉闷的回忆里拉了回来。

「跟美人的夜话可说不完」其中一个A看程渝一脸冷漠的样子，更起劲了，嘴一歪「所以我说，比起庞老幺那种名不见经传的小人物，要不和我们玩玩啊？绝对不会吃亏的」

庞锦辉跟程渝虽然相识不久，这几个月还忙婚礼还有打招呼等前前后后的事情，两人通常到家倒头就睡，没什么交流，但还是知道程渝是个心地善良，有基本礼貌的乖乖孩子——起码看起来是这样。

人是多面的，通常不是只有浮在表面上那浅浅的一层，在浮冰的水下，也许还藏着更多不为人知、或者说不愿为人知的秘密，这一点，庞锦辉本人最清楚。就算这个时候程渝对他幻灭，对他嗤之以鼻，他也能平静地接受，反正两人也只是搭伙过日子的关系，庞锦辉对风凉话已经不会起太大的反应了，说太多也只是自取其辱罢了。

然而。

「请您收回您的话，我家先生怎么样我比某些外人清楚多了，再者，其他方面怎么样暂且不提，庞先生起码在道德品格上，就比某些站在我面前显露自己人格品质多么败坏的人要强得多了」程渝很平静地打出了这串连珠炮。

「啊？你以为自己是在跟谁讲话？」被激怒的A提高了音量，正好正在演奏的曲子进入了高潮，跳舞的人们也热情高涨起来，稍稍盖过了他的声音。

庞锦辉见状不妙，连忙快步走过去。

「哎呀，不好意思，我以为我是在跟徒有其表的败类讲话」庞锦辉一挤到程渝旁边，就看到程渝一脸鄙夷地说出这句话，还有些稚气的小脸皱成一团，庞锦辉差点没忍住笑。

「打扰各位先生了，」庞锦辉握住程渝的手，把他拉到自己的身后，「看大家聊得这么热火朝天，真是不好意思，我们家长辈想见小程，让老人家等久了不好，那么我们先失礼了」说罢，立马拉着程渝离开了那个是非之地，头也不回。

两人在另一端的角落里互相看了几眼，一句话也没说。半晌，等程渝冷静下来、火气也消了，脸上的怒气变成了有些愧疚的表情，「庞先生，不好意思，我刚才有点冲动了......那个，谢谢你来给我救场，麻烦你了」再怎么说，在这次晚宴上的A也算是些许有头有脸的人物，程渝似乎有些后悔。

「......」庞锦辉一句话也说不出，用手捂着脸把头扭向了另一边。

程渝以为他生气了，反而着急起来「啊，庞先生，对不起，我是不是闯祸了...要不，我一会儿给他们...」说到一半，程渝好像想着又生起气来，「我是真不想给那么没礼貌的人道歉，真是见所未见，闻所未闻......！」

噗。庞锦辉觉得自己忍笑快要到极致了。

他之前只觉得结婚很麻烦，像是多了一个包袱，现在看来，没准是捡到宝贝了。

「那个，庞先生......你在生气吗......」从背后传来程渝小心翼翼的声音。

「嗯——没有，我没生气」庞锦辉转过头来，用手捧起了程渝的脸，程渝听到庞锦辉说没生气便安下心来，又被他的动作吓了一跳，不知道庞锦辉想做什么，就呆站在原地。

谢谢你。

这句话庞锦辉没能说出口，他原本只是想道谢的，回过神来时，已经在程渝的薄唇上印下一吻......

庞锦辉摸着下巴回忆着往事，又开始嘿嘿傻笑，其实也许还是没问题的......不，还是防患于未然吧。

「小程啊」下定主意后，庞锦辉转过头去喊程渝，「周末要不叫小李来我们家吃顿饭吧」

\----

「啊？」程渝听到庞锦辉那句话，一时没反应过来，把想要竖切的茄子斜着切了一个角下来。

「叫小李来家里吃顿饭吧」庞锦辉表情很柔和，耐心地又说了一遍，「我们家也算受他照顾，总得回点礼之类的，况且我也想见见小李」

「喔...」程渝没想到庞锦辉会这么说，平时提起李远山的时候他虽然偶尔会来打趣一两句，之前都是兴味索然的样子，可能还是李远山开车送程渝去医院这件事不太合适了，况且还发生了更“危险”的事情...「也是，好啊，我晚点发消息问问他」程渝下意识想避开庞锦辉的目光，低下头继续切菜。

李远山送他去医院的过程，还有医生的诊断，程渝都毫无保留地全部告诉庞锦辉了，他既然已经有事情瞒着庞锦辉，不想再撒更多的谎了。

「但是...」程渝把脑袋里的杂念努力赶开，开始认真想请李远山吃饭这件事，确实该找个机会好好谢谢他「我这手艺，不太好拿得出手吧，要不我们还是找就近的酒店出去吃？」程渝不好意思地垂下眼，虽然李远山看起来不是很在意这些事情，但既然是要请客吃饭，当然是去高档一点的地方好。

「怎么会呢，我们家小程做的菜，大家都说好」庞锦辉起身走到程渝身边，笑着说道「而且你不是也说过小李从来不摆架子吗，要是出去吃还要顾及这顾及那的，况且我也想和他打好一点关系嘛」

「唔...」确实，要是特意出去，大家太拘谨就不好了，反正都是隔壁邻居，在家吃还放松一点。

「那到时候我联系一下厨师让他过来做几个菜吧」程渝还是有点不放心，心里做起了计划，手上的动作也停了，把菜刀放了下来。

「哈哈哈，放松一点嘛，邻居的弟弟来串个门，别那么紧张」庞锦辉笑起来，捏了捏程渝的脸。

「可是...」

「那这样，直接去问小李，看看小李怎么说，我们就怎么办」庞锦辉把程渝的身子转了个圈，正面对着自己轻轻搂到怀里，程渝吓一跳，低声叫了一声「我身上还有水呢」抬起头就迎上庞锦辉笑盈盈的目光，便也说不出什么话来，满脸不情愿又有些害羞地嘟嘟囔囔道「好吧...那我一会儿去问问...」

结果不言而喻，李远山不可能拒绝程渝的邀请，他好像还非常热衷到程渝家里来做客，提到要不要去外面吃的时候，也很礼貌婉转地拒绝了。

程渝其实早就想让李远山和庞锦辉见上一面，一个是好朋友，一个是丈夫。只要没有那次意外的话......


	9. 三人聚餐

程渝这天起得比往常还要稍早一点，给庞锦辉准备完早餐，就开始在客厅里转来转去检查家里各个地方是不是已经收拾整齐。前两天他就想好了今天的菜单，李远山挺中意程渝做的家常菜，但毕竟是迎接客人，程渝记得李远山没有什么过敏的食物，便放心地准备做海鲜。

拿虾滑煮到汤里去，等中午生蚝送到了，再做一锅麻辣生蚝......程渝一边想一边转悠，跨了几步打开了阳台的门，抬起头看干的衣服昨天已经收下来了，晾衣绳上空空如也。左边角落上的两排多肉状态也正好，在阳光下显出舒心的绿色。

程渝蹲下来盯着多肉看，轻轻摸了摸白牡丹的叶子，嘴角不自觉地勾了起来。和庞锦辉结婚两年多了，这还是他第一次作为主人迎接客人到家里。

和庞锦辉结婚之前，程渝过的可以说完全是关在象牙塔里的生活，从幼儿园到高中，都是在Omega专属的私立学校里渡过的，他很少上街，出门也是身边有仆人陪着，陪着父母去参加社交晚宴的次数比自己一个人出门次数都要多。但他并不感到任何不满，在教育和环境的耳濡目染之下，他相信Omega的宿命就是嫁给Alpha，成为出去打拼的A的贤内助，结婚、相夫教子就是O的人生目标。

武侠小说里出门闯荡天下的少年永远是A，而他永远是在家乡等待少年名满天下、荣归故里的那个心上人。

程渝的父亲是个Alpha，虽然很严厉、也很少跟他说话，在程渝面前一直是一副扑克脸，可是那张冷冰冰的扑克脸，在Omega母亲的面前，总会变成温柔的笑容。程渝在一旁偷偷看，一直期待有一天那张笑脸也会转过来对上自己。

每次程渝被父亲责备，一个人躲在房间里扑簌簌地掉眼泪的时候，都是母亲来安慰他，耐心地听他说话，母亲总是听着他的话频频点头，最后让他体谅父亲的难处，说服他那冷冰冰的态度和带刺的话都不是父亲的本意，父亲是爱他的。

程渝似懂非懂，最后还是相信了，也许世界上“爱”的形式就是那么多种多样，而父亲的表达方式只是和自己所想的略有不同，只要自己做得再好一点，总有一天父亲也会愿意承认自己。

种种累加，程渝很少有同龄人的朋友，学校里的同学都是精明世故的浑身带刺的O，程渝在学校里学会了做表面功夫、圆滑处世，却总也找不到可以交心的人。

一个人的时候，他就在脑海里开始幻想未来夫君的模样，尽管他的丈夫并不是他自己能够决定的。

礼仪、厨艺、教养...一切“好妻子”要学的他都学会了，并且是充满热情地去学，只要自己做得够好，就能被爱。

去相亲的时候，他很紧张又有些激动，最终嫁给庞锦辉，他也认为是完全正确的选择，虽然他接触过的A并不多（其中“正常人”屈指可数），庞锦辉不仅做人大方又礼貌，还待他很好，程渝非常满足。

他好像一只在笼子里开心鸣叫的金丝雀，毫不认为飞翔的自由是什么值得宝贵的事情，只要主人有安排，他就快乐地从一个笼子里转移到另一个笼子里去，继续无忧无虑地唱歌。

李远山可以说是程渝在这个新的鸟笼里遇到的第一个真正意义上的朋友，新的邂逅给他带来新的快乐，他却不知道这份快乐是从鸟笼的崩坏开始的。

程渝把阳台的门关上，看到庞锦辉刚刚起床，正迷迷糊糊地寻找程渝的身影。

「老庞你看你，快去洗把脸吧，都说了晚上别看手机看得太晚了。」程渝走过去，推着庞锦辉的背把他推向洗漱间。庞锦辉慢慢悠悠地答应了一两声，由着程渝推着他走路。

下午大概三四点，门铃响了，程渝连忙把手头的事情放下，两手在围裙上擦了擦，跑去开门，庞锦辉此刻正坐在沙发上看电视剧，眼睛有意没意地往玄关的方向看。

「小李你怎么还提东西来呀，这么见外」

「哪里，这点东西不算什么，这是我最近中意的水果店家卖的车厘子，味道挺不错的，想也就顺便带给庞先生和庞太太尝一尝」

李远山抱着一盒车厘子走了进来，正好和坐在沙发上的庞锦辉四目相对，李远山没说话，笑着点了点头。

确实和程渝说的一样，是一个爽朗的帅气青年，阳光又不至于有攻击性，看起来非常温和。

程渝把李远山领到客厅里，接过车厘子放到桌子上，庞锦辉便站起来打招呼，笑着伸出手，「你就是小李吧，我是庞锦辉，我们家小程受你照顾了」李远山同样笑着回握了庞锦辉的手，「庞先生您好，初次见面，我是李远山。哪里哪里，是我平时受庞太太关照才对，今天实在感谢两位的邀请」

两人轻轻握了握手以示礼貌便马上送来，李远山接着说，「我还是第一次到年长的朋友家里做客，要承蒙二位招待了」

「没必要客气，就当成在自己家嘛。我们家小程经常提起你，说小李你怎么怎么好，就像多了个亲弟弟似的，都快夸成一朵花了」

「老庞！当人家面说什么呢」话音刚落，从灶台那里就传来程渝有些羞愤的声音。

「哈哈哈，其实我也感觉像多了一个哥哥一样」

说到一半，李远山突然停了下来，有些试探性地问道：「说起来，庞先生当初找实习的时候，有没有遇到那种回复给得暧昧不清的HR？」

「实习？小李你才刚刚大二吧...？」庞锦辉听了有些讶异。

「是的，但是我家里要求得比较紧，说什么成绩能毕业就行了，让我尽快找一点实习多一点经验......」李远山说到这里，作出有些难为情的样子。

于是，庞锦辉得知李远山正在S大学经济学，庞锦辉正好也是经济学毕业，两个人很快又谈起专业学习的事情来，程渝看他们聊得开心，便专心做起菜来。

等程渝把奶油蘑菇汤和沙拉端上餐桌时，看到那两个人还在聊，并且庞锦辉看起来心情还十分不错，不知道李远山都跟他说了些什么，刚开始似乎还是两人的对话，说着说着，就变成庞景辉在教李远山什么东西，程渝听不懂，只感觉是李远山在向庞锦辉请教一些工作和学习上的技巧经验，并且还时不时地称赞庞锦辉的建议精准独到云云。

程渝看着他们俩关系这么融洽，不觉笑了起来，「小李，可以洗手吃饭啦，老庞你也真是，别抓着人家聊得饭都忘记吃了」

「哦，小李，真不好意思，我们先吃饭吧」

「哪里，庞哥教了我这么多，我感谢还来不及呢」

「哎哟，老庞啊，我和小李认识这么久都还没被叫哥呢，才认识了一天，你怎么就变成庞哥了」程渝插话道。

「完了完了，小李，你看你嫂子，哦不，你“亲哥”吃醋了」

「哈哈哈，是我不对，瞧我这么没大没小，“程哥”要先，“程哥”对不住啦！」李远山也乘着开玩笑的劲头，还做了个揖。

三人如此这般，“其乐融融”的聚餐结束了，吃完饭小李又和两人聊了快一小时才回去。

「我说小李真的是个好孩子，你看吧」晚上，二人洗漱完毕躺到床上，程渝一边敷面膜，一边跟庞锦辉“炫耀”。

「确实，没有公子哥的架子和那些烂脾气，真难得」庞锦辉感叹道。

程渝按着脸，非常平静地接话又道：「现在不吃飞醋啦？」

「啊？」庞锦辉被这一问，心里一抖，把头往程渝那边靠，「小程目光如炬，小程慧眼识珠，老庞哪里敢吃醋」说着，手就攀上了程渝的腰，程渝想摆开他的手，反而被抓得身体发痒，「呀！哈哈..哈...唔，好了好了！别逗我笑，我面膜刚敷好呢，老庞先回自己的地盘儿去睡觉！」

就在这对夫妇日常“打情骂俏”的时候，李远山也正在洗漱准备结束自己的一天。

他有料到庞锦辉会主动要求见他，不过这并不是他所期望的，因为这样就代表庞锦辉比他想象的要更加在意程渝。但是所谓兵来将挡水来土掩，看到庞锦辉这么爱护程渝，李远山一方面妒火中烧，另一方面心底又冷静得很，因为他知道庞锦辉跟自己一样，是个有秘密的人。

庞锦辉是个缺乏认可的人，尤其是“Alpha的认可”，顺着他的自尊心肯定他的想法，对装惯了乖孩子的李远山来说是很容易的事情，并且李远山很巧妙地转换了话题，让他接近程渝的原因，看起来更像是为了攀附上庞锦辉和他的家族为自己的前途铺路，比起虚无缥缈的“相见恨晚”之类的戏码，有利可图的关系更让这种人放心。

庞锦辉的秘密是他在这段关系里最大的弱点，这个秘密是心里白净纯粹的程渝所料想不到的，这也很好地解释了为什么庞锦辉的行为在婚前婚后有了明显的改变。他绝对不想让程渝知道”这段历史”，对李远山来说，就是一个绝佳的把柄。

李远山在浴室里，回想起程渝微红的脸、白皙的脖子，想象他在自己身下从半推半就转为失神娇喘的样子，肆意发散着妄想和欲望。他离得到这只无忧无虑的金丝雀，又近了一分。


	10. 茶会

工作日开始，庞锦辉又回到了原来忙碌的工作节奏之中，甚至比之前还要忙一些，有时晚上回来一句话也说不出来，拖着身子洗漱完毕倒头就睡，话也变少了。估计是最近工作真的很累，程渝也不打扰他，帮忙收拾一下衣服，让庞锦辉能无后顾之忧地好好休息。

这天，老庞很少见地起得很晚，程渝喊了几次才起来，感觉像没睡醒，一直呆呆的，出门还连差点连钥匙也忘了拿，程渝赶紧叫住他，三步做两步小跑拿过去，「老庞！钥匙！」老庞摸了摸口袋，像是刚想起来似的，拍了拍自己脑袋笑着把钥匙接了过去。

「真是的，今天早上怎么这么昏呀，到公司可别这么昏了」

庞锦辉凑上去在程渝额头落下一个吻，「谢谢小程，我最近忙得晕头转向的」

「没什么，老庞只要在外面能干就好啦」程渝握住了庞锦辉的手，「去公司忙归忙，吃饭休息可别忘了」

庞锦辉笑道，「我们家小程真好，老庞在的组最近接了一个大项目，等这个项目一做完呀...哎，快到时间了，小程我回来再跟你说！」程渝笑着把他推出门，「好啦，知道老庞出息就行，忙完再跟小程说！」然后像往常一样在门口目送着他离开。

这样的每天只打个照面，日常会话也越来越少的日子持续了好一会儿，周末也常常是睡了一上午起来下午又要出去加班。虽然忙碌的程度跟之前相比差不了多少，但程渝能看得出来庞锦辉是真的很在乎这个新项目，压力比之前大了不少，经常坐在沙发上看资料看着看着就睡着了，小睡时眉头还皱着。

而程渝的生活跟往常相比没有太大区别，李远山也快要开学了，他们从每天一起出门买菜变成了一周几次，不过到周四周五还是会一起去老黄那儿三个人边吃饭边聊天，程渝偶尔一个人出门的时候反倒觉得寂寞起来了。A的学业、工作，都不是他一个O能搞得懂的，他只有做好自己的事情，在旁边静静地看着，静静地等待他们忙完然后回头看向自己的瞬间。

这周周末，庞锦辉又出去加班，李远山也说要忙报告，程渝一个人在家里正无聊，突然接到Omega朋友丁晓萱的消息，说下午大家一起去喝茶，程渝连忙起来重新洗把脸然后化妆。

消息里写的“一起去喝茶”其实就是同为Omega的阔太太们开的茶会，在这个小圈子里，只要哪家的千金出了嫁，都一定要来这个小茶会里露面，这已经变成了不成文的规矩，如果哪位新进门的太太来晚了或者拒绝邀请，就会被那些小圈子的人一同排挤，同时，各家族也不会放过这个交换情报的好场合，自家O嫁人了，通常都会主动让ta带点心自己去茶会跟太太们打招呼。

程渝不喜欢在背后碎嘴说人闲话的人，在这个小社会里又不能撕破脸，碍于表面情分只跟其他人保持着不远不近的关系，只跟丁晓萱最熟。丁晓萱是一位女性Omega，结婚好几年了，比庞锦辉还要大上2岁，但看起来还是很年轻，穿着打扮都很时髦，从不掩饰自己的魅力，同时八面玲珑，跟谁都说得上话，很容易成为话题中心的她常常巧妙地把大家的话题引导别的地方去，从不出风头。

似乎比起跟其他太太一起讨论流行趋势，她更喜欢和程渝一起在角落聊天，不知不觉地两个人就变成了好朋友，通常在茶会结束以后，还会两人一起出去逛街。

程渝走到玄关换鞋的时候终于想起了一个月前李远山送来的点心盒还有一整盒完全没有开封，便折回去拿，想着带去茶会分给其他太太们，也算赚个印象分。

「小程！这儿呐」程渝刚走到咖啡厅里，就看到丁晓萱坐在靠窗的位置朝他招手。

「哎哟，庞太来啦」花枝招展的Omega太太们已经占据了咖啡厅中心的沙发，李太太稳坐中间，看到有人进来，就用又细又沉稳的声音打招呼，随着人数变多，咖啡厅也变得喧闹起来，但李太太细声细气的声音总很有穿透力，就像镶满宝石的舵，控制着这首糖果船的方向。李太太资历和人望都高，茶会的时间和地点，通常都是她定的。

「李太太午安」程渝点了点头，挤出笑脸回应道，「对了，我今天带了些点心来，大家要是不嫌弃的话...」程渝刚把盒子提到中间，盒子就被其他Omega拿了过去，「这不是xxx那家手工定制的巧克力吗」「我喜欢他们家的白巧克力」「他家预约好像还挺难排到的」没等程渝继续说话，小麻雀们就叽叽喳喳地挑选自己喜欢的口味，分了起来。

「谢谢庞太」李太太向程渝点了点头。「谢谢庞太了！」其他围在李太太身边的年轻Omega夫人们，这才跟着开始道谢，但很快又开始互相聊起天来。

「不客气，大家喜欢就好」程渝也早就习惯了，此时只想赶快离开，跟李太太又打了个招呼，转身快步走到丁晓萱那边去。

丁晓萱只在位置上笑着看着他，打趣道「哎哟，大家都有萱姐没有？」「哪能委屈我们萱姐呢」程渝笑起来，从包里拿出自己做的杯子蛋糕，丁晓萱眼睛一亮「哎呀，小程手艺是不是又长进了」两人又像往常一样一边喝着茶一边聊起天来。

大概过了快十分钟，场子里的声音一下子低了下去，程渝正纳闷，抬起头看到一个穿着白色T恤和牛仔裤、背着斜挎包的男性Omega推门走了进来，他面无表情地环视了一下整个咖啡厅，一句话也没说，旁若无人地走到角落里的空座位坐了下来。

是严昭娣，程渝只知道他的名字，从来没说过话，他也从不跟茶会里的其他Omega聊天，不如说总是一副拒人于千里之外的表情和态度，让人很难接近。丁晓萱以前也主动找他说过一两句话，但看对方总是冷冰冰的样子，也不自找没趣，自觉退开了。

其他Omega进来，李太太总都逐个打招呼，只有严昭娣进来的时候，李太太从不说什么也不看他，就当没有这个人存在一样。

咖啡厅里空气只冷了那么一瞬间，很快又吵闹起来。

过了一会儿，咖啡厅中间的小团体里有人站了起来，「既然人都到齐了，我就先来打扰大家一下，我今天带了个新人来想跟各位介绍介绍」随着那位年长Omega一起站起来的，是一位身材娇小的年轻女性Omega，她穿着长裙，看样子今天是第一次来，低着头有些羞涩地笑着。

四周音量稍微减小了一点，大家的视线都聚集在那位新人身上，除了严昭娣。程渝跟丁晓萱也停了下来，但程渝只远远看着那个女性Omega的嘴在一张一合，根本听不清她在说些什么。

等她说完，沙发周围的Omega们又花枝乱颤地笑起来，哄笑声中，李太太不急不慢的声音依旧很沉稳，「钱太太，新婚快乐。欢迎你，既然来了，不必拘谨，就当自家姐妹聊聊天，扯扯闲话，有什么事，就跟你李姐说」「谢谢李太太！」那位钱太太脸红得像苹果，连连鞠躬道谢，在身旁年长Omega的招呼下，才慢慢坐下来。

新来的人按规矩要跟大家打招呼，钱太太跟在年长Omega的后面，走到其他桌子上去打招呼，看起来紧张已经消解了很多。在程渝这边也打完招呼以后，旁边的年长的O原本想拉着她回去，钱太太一点也没察觉到大家的气氛，顺着便走到了程渝他们后面严昭娣的桌子旁。

「那个...孙太太，你...」好字还没出口，就被严昭娣打断了，「别叫我太太，我姓严」严昭娣的声音也不算很大，话音刚落，整个场子一下就冷了下来，大家都往钱太太和严昭娣的方向看去，钱太太看起来有些尴尬又有些不知所措。

程渝有点大事不妙的感觉，而丁晓萱则是继续喝茶，看热闹一样饶有兴趣地盯着他们倆。

严昭娣一点也不在意其他人的目光，只抬头冷冷看了钱太太一眼，补了一句「你非要叫，叫我严先生就行」那位一直跟在钱太太身后的年长Omega一下子火了，「哎哟，孙太，怎么，这么多人就你是最高贵的“新新人类”，叫也叫不得」

「我没说叫不得，刚才也说过了，别叫我太太，我不姓孙，我姓严」咖啡厅里只剩下几个人还在小声地交头接耳，其他人都停了下来，严昭娣的声音就显得十分响亮。

钱太太一看情况不对，立马走到两人中间，「王太太，没事的，是我不对，我考虑也太不周到了，严先生，不好意思啊」说完便拉着那个被叫做王太太的人想要离开。

「妹妹，你别跟他客气，我看这不就是贱吗？在座各位都是已婚Omega，我也没见有人因为自己是男的就要搞特殊的，孙太你虽说离过一次婚，现在结婚了不还是别人家的太太，装什么装！」王太太此话一出，四周一片哗然，沙发上好几个看热闹不嫌事儿大的Omega夸张地笑起来，好像王太太讲出了他们的心里话。

严昭娣不知道为什么，一直很反感别人叫他太太，也从不用“太太”来称呼其他的Omega（本来也不怎么跟其他人说话）。

严昭娣听完冷笑了一声，「如果是两个男性Beta结婚，你会用另一方的姓来代称其中的一个人，还要叫他太太吗？不会吧，怎么，都是男的，人那儿可以叫“先生”，我这儿就是“太太”。不好意思，你们自己爱互相怎么叫就怎么叫，我有自己的姓，我这里不行」

「你！」王太太气得脸都红了，另一边钱太太则是吓得脸都青了，两人一时间脸色互换，看起来十分滑稽。

「孙太，」李太太终于开口了，其他叽叽喳喳的Omega也连忙噤了声，等着李太太发声，「你不守这里的规矩，也就算了，既然是自己要来，不要太过分」

严昭娣没说什么，把书拿了起来继续读，看也不看钱太太和王太太一眼。王太太更气了，刚开口想发作，丁晓萱却突然站了起来，吓了程渝一跳。

「哎呀，小严，我们待会儿不是还要一起去逛商场来着」丁晓萱走上前去，把严昭娣从座位上拉起来，也不等他说话，就很自然地挽起严昭娣的手，很用力地往下一大鞠躬，把严昭娣拉得差点摔到地上，「王太，小严这坏脾气也不是一天两天，您大人不记小人过。今天钱太第一次来，何必惹得自己也不开心，不如带她多跟大家聊聊天」

王太太见丁晓萱出面做和事老，严昭娣又算低了头（尽管不是他自愿的），便装作是自己宽容大度的样子，冷哼了一声，拉着钱太太往沙发那边走过去。咖啡厅里很快又像什么也没发生过一样恢复了之前的喧闹。

程渝不知道丁晓萱为何突然做出这种举动，他们刚才确实是在聊一会儿两个人先走去附近商场逛逛街，可一句都没提要带上严昭娣一起，况且严昭娣看起来不像是喜欢逛商场的人。

丁晓萱拿着严昭娣的包，拉着他便走到程渝这边，若无其事地说道，「小程，把包拿上，我们先走吧」说罢，把手里的斜挎包丢到在一旁一头雾水的严昭娣的怀里，自己拿起手提包，挽着程渝的手往门口走。严昭娣见状也只有跟在他们后面。

走出咖啡厅一段距离，严昭娣便停了下来，看着丁晓萱，依旧面无表情地问道，「你为什么要帮我？」看样子这句话是问丁晓萱的。

丁晓萱回过头来笑道，「怎么？小严比起逛商场，更愿意留在那儿听人家扯闲话吗？」

「......我不是说这个」

「大家都是明白人，我也不用多说什么了，只是觉得你和我很像，就当交个朋友，朋友间互相帮帮忙而已」

程渝在旁边看看严昭娣，又看看丁晓萱，紧张得一句话也不敢说。严昭娣跟丁晓萱性格差得这么多，程渝看了半天也不觉得他们哪里有相似的地方。严昭娣没说话，只是继续看着丁晓萱，像是要弄明白她葫芦里卖的什么药。

「况且，」丁晓萱挑了挑眉，接着说，「李太碍于自己的立场不好出面，我也算卖了她一个人情，卖人情总没人不喜欢」

严昭娣听了，轻轻笑了起来，吓了程渝一跳，程渝以前只觉得他难以接近，第一次看到严昭娣脸上露出其他的表情。严昭娣本身长相也是清秀型的，这一笑，五官都柔和起来，多增了几分亲近感。

「严昭娣」严昭娣向丁晓萱伸出手。

「丁晓萱，」丁晓萱握住严昭娣的手，「我记得你比小程大不了多少吧，叫我萱姐就行」说罢，严昭娣转过身来对着程渝，程渝连忙走上前握手，「我是程渝，那个...」「我知道」严昭娣握着程渝的手，弯着眉毛笑了笑。程渝一下子有种受宠若惊的感觉，没想到严昭娣居然早就知道他的名字了。

「好了，那么大家都认识了，我们就去开开心心地逛街吧！」丁晓萱转身继续挽着程渝的胳膊，大步流星地朝商场的方向走。

「呃，我也要去吗，我没什么要买的...」

「小严，我今天卖的这双份人情，有一份可是给你的」丁晓萱朝严昭娣眨了眨眼，「我跟小程今天要去试衣服，正好差个帮忙看行李和拎包的，请你帮帮忙，好吗？」

就这样，程渝的茶会伙伴又多了一位。


	11. 酒醉

程渝回到家，心满意足地在沙发上打滚，今天玩得很开心，还和严昭娣也交换了联系方式，三个人还建了个群。没想到严昭娣并不想之前表面上看着的那样难以亲近，他不仅爱说笑，做人落落大方，也很会照顾人，很快就和两人熟络起来。

丁晓萱的丈夫是观念比较传统的男性Alpha，因此她外出常常受到限制，和程渝也只有每月一两次茶会的时候能见面，其他时候都是在网上聊天互相分享些有趣的事、好看的手工作品之类的。三个人逛完街又去另外一家咖啡厅喝咖啡，在聊天中，程渝才知道严昭娣的配偶是女性Alpha，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，而丁晓萱则是一副早就知道了一样的表情。

女性A的对象通常都是女O，AA婚姻倒也也不少，但和男性O的结合极其少见，尽管现在观念也越来越开放了，某些人还是将这种结合视作“不正经、不道德”的。程渝只是听到的时候觉得有些惊讶，转念一想也觉得没什么大不了，不管男性还是女性，大家都是一样的。

可能因为是这样，严昭娣才不喜欢别人叫他太太吧。可是既然是Omega了，到时候负责生养孩子的也是严昭娣，被叫太太也没什么不好的呀。程渝还是没想明白，不过既然严昭娣不喜欢，他也不应该去踩人家的雷，还是和丁晓萱一起叫严昭娣“小严”，严昭娣也亲昵地以“小程”来回应。

今天庞锦辉也不在家里吃饭，似乎晚上有应酬，程渝就自己收拾好准备早早上床睡觉，刚洗漱完，就听到玄关那边传来用钥匙开门的声音。「老庞？」程渝叫了一声，玄关传来那人慢吞吞脱鞋和把包丢到地板上的声音，这种情况庞锦辉通常是喝醉了。见庞锦辉没有回应，程渝怕他又跟以前一样脱了鞋就躺在玄关呼呼大睡，连忙跑去看。

果然，庞锦辉愣着呆呆坐在地板上一动也不动。程渝叹了口气，上去把他扶起来，「乖老庞，快起来，去沙发上坐」庞锦辉支支吾吾地答应着，被程渝拖着站起来。不知道为什么，程渝总觉得他今天和往常喝醉酒的样子不太一样，身上没什么酒气，反而混合着一些香水的味道，脸也不怎么红，只是看起来神情有些恍惚。

程渝没多想，把他扶到沙发上，起身准备去倒水，刚站起来，腰就被躺在沙发上的庞锦辉搂住了，庞锦辉把脸埋在程渝的肚子上蹭了蹭，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地叫着，「好香......小程~~~~」。程渝吓一跳，心想他果然醉的不轻，便轻轻拍了拍庞锦辉的头，轻声道「小程去给你倒杯水，乖啊」庞锦辉只要一喝醉，就喜欢跟程渝撒娇，完全没个大人的样子。

庞锦辉听了，一句话也不说，也不松手，反而把程渝往沙发上一拉，拉到了自己身上。程渝轻声叫了一声，睁开眼睛，发现庞锦辉的脸就在自己面前，还越来越近......

「...庞...唔...啊...呼...」程渝话还没说完，庞锦辉就突然吻了上来，手还顺着程渝的腰，挑开睡衣往胸部摸了上去，「唔！？...啊...唔唔...」这个吻不同于平时蜻蜓点水一般的吻，不仅没有停止，还更加激烈，二人的舌头互相缠绵，程渝的吻技很拙劣，只任由庞锦辉掌握主导权，自己已经有些头晕。

庞锦辉终于移开嘴唇，程渝一下子喘不过气来，也顾不得说话，下身便感到有些凉意，是庞锦辉的手伸了进来。

「啊，老庞，等...！唔...不...」程渝的阴茎已经完全勃起了，在庞锦辉的撸动下变得更加兴奋，腰也软了。庞锦辉转头在程渝的耳边落下轻吻，低声道，「小程...被亲了一下就硬成这样啦？......真好色」说完把程渝的耳垂含在嘴里舔了一下。

「...！？噫...啊...唔」程渝一惊，完全不知作何反应，庞锦辉以前喝醉酒或者是清醒时想要做爱的时候也不曾这么说话，总会尊重他的意愿，而且因为家族传统崇尚禁欲，庞锦辉的触碰通常点到为止，即便是插入式性交，爱抚也很少。

庞锦辉没有给程渝留下冷静思考的时间，他的手握着程渝的竿体，手指摩挲着龟头，快速撸动起来，程渝被突然得快感激得抬起腰来，身体不停颤抖，「啊..啊啊...啊，老...慢、慢点儿...我要...呜呜..」庞锦辉似乎笑了一下，把程渝的身子往上一送，另一只手扯开程渝的睡衣，白皙的胸膛暴露在空气中，胸前的两点梅红已经挺立起来，庞锦辉凑了上去，伸出舌头轻轻舔弄着。

「...啊！不行，别舔...啊啊...要射...要射了...呜呜」以前不曾体会过的双重快感一下袭来，程渝抓着庞锦辉的衬衫领子连连发出媚叫，腰也开始不自觉摆动起来，「呜呜...啊，我要...要射了...啊啊啊——」射精之后，程渝倒在庞锦辉身上，大口地呼吸着。

还没等程渝从余韵之中缓过神来，他的身子就又被庞锦辉抱起来转了个圈，变成跪在沙发上的姿势，背后还传来解开皮带的声音，程渝呆呆地回头，看到庞锦辉也已经完全勃起了，他正在戴套。

程渝察觉到之后要发生什么，他只觉得今天的庞锦辉有些反常，反常得有点吓人，像是要求妥协一样低声道「老...老庞...我，我刚射，让我休息会儿，好不......？！」话还没说完，程渝就感到有硬物抵上了自己的后穴，心里一凉。

庞锦辉摸了摸程渝的腰，「老婆，叫我什么？」程渝背对着庞锦辉，听得出他的声音里带着笑意，也只能顺着他的话走，有些羞耻地小声接话，「老...老公......」程渝本想顺着庞锦辉的意，让他先放过自己，没想到起了反作用，只是让庞锦辉更加兴奋罢了。

下一秒，那个硬物便一点也不客气冲进了程渝的身体，「啊啊！」「老婆...唔...老婆...程...」庞锦辉抓着程渝的腰，轻轻来回摇动着身体，沉醉地动着腰。「啊...啊，唔唔...哈...不要...」程渝被刺激得流出了眼泪，刚刚吐精的男根又逐渐勃起，庞锦辉的Alpha信息素变得浓郁起来，程渝有些头晕。

等程渝的后庭逐渐适应了以后，庞锦辉的动作也大胆起来，低下身来压着程渝的身体，开始激烈地抽插，同时在程渝肩上留下吻痕。「老婆...老婆...好香...啊，好爽...」「啊啊，那里不行，不...唔..啊啊啊...啊」程渝后穴的敏感点不停被冲撞着，胸前乳头又被庞锦辉揉搓，被快感冲昏了头，「老公，老公！我又要...要射了....呜呜呜...啊...」程渝一想逃开，反而被庞锦辉压得更紧。

「啊...啊啊——」程渝又高潮了，白浊撒到了沙发上，随着后穴收紧，身后传来一声闷哼。

「噫！？...哈啊..啊..老公，不要了，不要了，我刚...」庞锦辉很快又动起来，继续刚才的攻势，程渝的敏感点持续被攻击着，后穴传来酸软的感觉，一股异样的冲动从小腹处上涌，「呜呜呜...不要了...啊、哈啊...不...」

「老婆...再陪我一会儿，我也快了...」庞锦辉抽插的速度慢下来，力度却比刚才更大，像要把男根整根抽离一样退出来，又狠狠地插进去，每次插入到最深处的时候，程渝的腰都会跳一下，发出嘶哑的浪叫。

庞锦辉有些使坏似的问道，「老婆，爽吗...？」等程渝开口回答的时候，就一下子撞到程渝的敏感点上，「呜呜...啊...爽...啊啊！」「嗯...？我没听清...爽不爽？」庞锦辉的动作又快起来，程渝高声叫道，「爽！...好舒服.....啊、啊啊...啊！..啊...又...又要...」

「叫老公呢？嗯？」庞锦辉凑到程渝耳边低声道。

「老公！...啊...唔...哈...老公...呜呜...要射，我要射了...啊啊！」第三次射精之后，程渝大脑一片空白，昏了过去。

再醒来时，程渝发现自己已经躺在卧室的床上了，身上的睡衣也被换了一套，刚想起身，又浑身酸软，腰使不上力来。庞锦辉似乎已经起床了，程渝回想起昨天的事情，后半已经记不太清，只模模糊糊有一点印象，庞锦辉就像变了个人一样，现在想起来还有一些后怕...程渝打了个哆嗦，畏畏缩缩地拖着步子走向客厅。

庞锦辉正在厨房里倒腾着什么，听到背后有脚步声，转头看到程渝，有些略带歉意地道，「小程，起啦？...身体怎么样？」还是平常那个庞锦辉，程渝松了口气，拉了拉衣服，「...我还好，你...」

「对不起！」庞锦辉转过身来，低头向程渝道歉，「昨天估计是喝高了...都是我不对，我不该做你不喜欢的事情...」听到庞锦辉说是他喝醉了，程渝像是理解了这一切前因后果一样放下心来，笑道，「没事啦...避孕措施也做了，我也没受伤，而且」

庞锦辉见程渝话说到一半就停了下来，抬起头看到程渝脸有些红，像闹别扭一样，嘴巴紧闭着。

庞锦辉大惊失色，害怕自己昨天又做了什么过分的事。其实昨天的事情他根本不记得，只是半夜清醒过来的时候看到程渝衣衫不整地躺在自己怀里，身上还有好多吻痕，再看了看四周环境才领悟过来的。「...而且？」庞锦辉试探性地问道。

「哎呀，没什么！」程渝脸更红了，把庞锦辉的身子转了过去，「老庞快继续你的“赎罪早餐”吧！」

“而且还挺舒服的...”这句话，程渝不管怎么样也说不出口。

两人很快和解，难得地一起度过了悠闲的上午，中午12点快1点的时候，庞锦辉又被公司叫去加班，在程渝的催促下还是尽管满脸不情愿地出了门。

昨天的西装因为情事被弄脏了，庞锦辉换了另一套出门，沙发只被简单擦了擦，沙发套要换比较费工夫，程渝决定先把衣服洗了。程渝例行开始检查衣服和裤子口袋里有没有忘记拿出来的东西，手伸进西服口袋里时，摸到了一张卡片，可能是庞锦辉收的名片，不过庞锦辉一般都有把名片收到名片夹里的习惯，大概是昨天喝酒喝晕了又忘了。

程渝把卡片拿出来放到洗漱台上面，没怎么多想，回去继续收拾脏衣服。等一切收拾完，洗衣机启动完毕以后，程渝才想起来还有那张小卡片，便折回去拿，那是一张白底黑字的朴素卡片，程渝拿起来没怎么仔细看上面的字，随手翻了个面，看到名片背后有一个鲜红的唇印。

「......」程渝楞了一下。

庞锦辉出门应酬，跟着上司要走很多地方，“不正经”的地方也去过，有时回来西服口袋里被那些陪酒小姐们塞了店里的名片也不自知，程渝当然相信庞锦辉的为人不会做出格的事情，但看着总觉得不开心。那些名片被程渝发现以后庞锦辉都要连哄带道歉说上半天，之后养成了一出店就检查有没有被塞奇怪的卡片的习惯。

这次虽然可能也是这样，但这张名片跟那些卡片都不一样，不仅设计非常朴素，也没有任何地址或者人名的信息，只在正面写有英文艺术字体[Gaetana]，下面似乎是网址，右下角有一排灰色的数字。

如果是陪酒小姐的卡片，程渝可以自己做决定直接扔掉，可是如果是庞锦辉工作上的名片，程渝就不能自作主张。...不过，假设对方是女性，会有这种在自己名片后面按唇印的人吗...本来也可以等庞锦辉回家再问问他，但看到这个唇印，程渝总觉得心里不太舒服。

对了，不然拍个照问问丁晓萱和严昭娣好了，丁晓萱结婚好几年了，对丈夫工作上的事情也挺熟悉，严昭娣看起来也很可靠，他们应该懂得比自己要多一点。程渝这么想着，把名片翻过来，把有字的一面拍了下来。

（13:56

小鱼儿：[我在老庞衣服口袋里找到一张卡片，看起来像名片，但是设计很奇怪]

萱萱萱：[（猫咪问号）]

小鱼儿：[就是，不知道是工作上用的名片，还是废卡片，就不知道该丢还是留，老庞去上班了，现在也不好问他，萱姐跟小严在的话能不能帮我看一下]

昭：[等你家老庞回来再去问不就好了]

萱萱萱：[冷漠小严！（猫咪哭泣）不过我对这个“奇怪设计”还有点兴趣，哈哈哈，小程拍张照上来看看？]

小鱼儿：[谢谢！]

小鱼儿：[图片]

14:02

昭：[。。。]

昭：[小程，这个卡我见过]

小鱼儿：[哇！真的吗，那太好了，小严，这是哪个公司的卡吗？]

昭：[我得先看看，小程，你先用浏览器把卡片上的这个网址打开，应该能看到一个输入框，然后把左下角的数字输进去，截图出来给我看看]

小鱼儿：[？好哦！等我一下哈]

14:07

小鱼儿：[图片]

小鱼儿：[这个网站还挺奇怪的...点进去全白，就一个输入框...这到底是什么呀，怎么怪神秘的（猫咪害怕）]

14:12

昭：[哦，原来是这样，这个卡可以丢掉了，没事，你不用管的]

小鱼儿：[（猫咪问号）诶？是这样吗，这是什么卡啊]

昭：[我三言两语倒是解释不清楚，你要是想知道等我们见面再说吧，总之不是什么重要的卡，刚才那个网站只是看激活状态的，丢掉也不会有什么]

小鱼儿：[这样啊，那我就丢掉了，谢谢小严！]

昭：[不客气]

萱萱萱：[哎呀，我刚才还去查了半天呢，小严也太厉害了，这么快就搞定了]

昭：[我只是以前也见过这个卡而已]

萱萱萱：[说起来，小程啊，我下周要去妇产科做例行检查，之前的医生有事，这回换了一位新医生，我一个人去挺没底的，你有空能陪我一去吗？]

小鱼儿：[好呀！我一个人在家里也无聊]

萱萱萱：[（猫咪大笑）好！谢谢小程（爱心）（MUA）]

昭：[我也一起去]

萱萱萱：[谢谢小严！（MUA）]）


	12. 疑云

关于那张奇怪的小卡片，过了几天，庞锦辉也没有提起，可能他确实不知道自己的衣服口袋里被塞了这张卡片，也说明那张卡片没什么重要的，程渝彻底放了心，暂且把这件事抛之脑后了。

按照日历，现在已经要入秋了，可天气还是一样燥热，不见一点秋天的影子。大概是S市“秋老虎”的余威还没有过去，不过时令的鲜果变多了，程渝每天给晚归的庞锦辉准备不同的水果拼盘，倒也乐得自在。

今天李远山晚上才有课，于是他早早出来赶上跟程渝一起买菜，程渝在太阳下走了好一截路，热得头晕，于是二人决定先在超市门口的椅子上坐一会儿吹吹空调再往里走。

李远山知道程渝平时喜欢自己做小点心，烤烤小蛋糕什么的，遇到相关的信息也会比较挂心发给他，最近更是脱离了家常菜的范围，开始跟程渝请教怎么做甜品了。

「庞太太，我听说B区那儿新开了一家台湾的蛋糕店，听同学说风评好像不错」李远山说着，把手机递到程渝面前，程渝很自然地接过来，上面是X团的店铺页面，照片里蛋糕店的装潢颇有一种精致之感。

「哇，这个杯子蛋糕看起来好可爱啊」程渝翻看着商品图片还有评价，发出赞叹，是国内普通的连锁蛋糕店少有的设计感，虽然价格也高出普通杯子蛋糕几倍就是了。

李远山听了，把脸凑过来看，两个人的距离一下子缩近了不少，程渝感觉到那股花香突然变得浓郁起来，感觉指尖好似有微微电流经过，有些莫名紧张，「嗯，他们家的杯子蛋糕都是可爱风的，估计是面向年轻女性客户层的吧」

「是…是嘛！」程渝依旧盯着手机，他感到李远山的上臂正若有若无地碰着自己的肩膀，心脏砰砰直跳，不敢抬头去看李远山的脸。

「就是太可爱了，我一个人不太好意思去，」李远山又若无其事地拉开了距离，「庞太太，你这周末有时间吗，要不我们一起去尝尝？听说他们家松饼也做得不错」

程渝在心里松了口气，感觉脸上的热度还没退去，有些不好意思地笑了笑，把手机还给李远山，「这周末吗？」

这周末…好像前几天说好了周末要陪丁晓萱去医院，「我这周末有安排了，不好意思啊」程渝不能把详细的安排说出来，又感觉像是自己在找借口，连忙补了一句，「下周末应该是有空的，要不下周？」

「好啊，我都可以」李远山轻轻地笑了，依旧笑得很沉稳。

这天晚上，庞锦辉少见地在12点前到家，一副累得虚脱的样子，程渝给他倒了杯蜂蜜柠檬水，一边帮他揉肩捶背，一边讲了周末和下周的安排。庞锦辉迷迷糊糊地听着，应了一声，他越来越忙了，有时和程渝一整天都碰不上面，眼下的黑眼圈也有些深。程渝心疼他的身体，但也看得出来，他这么拼，不仅仅是工作要求，还有一种坚定得有些固执的执着。

「噢，下周」庞锦辉突然回过神，似乎在“下周”这个字眼的提醒下想起了什么，「对了，小程，我下周周末要跟部长去M市出差，可能要再那儿待一星期」

「…一星期呀…」程渝若有所思地重复了一遍，手上的动作稍微慢了下来，但没说什么。庞锦辉出差虽然也不是第一次了，但每次家里只剩程渝一个人，他都会有些害怕。

庞锦辉似乎看出了他的不安，握住了程渝的手，「我会抓紧时间回来的，好吗？」

「你慢慢去吧，工作我也理解，也不是着急就能做完的事情，」程渝细声细语说着，「这个时候应该是大闸蟹的季节了吧，老庞去那边有空买几只蟹寄回来就行」

「那没问题！麻烦小程守家啦」庞锦辉拉过程渝的手，在他的手背上轻轻落下一个吻。

到了周末，程渝准备出门去陪丁晓萱去医院，刚走到小区门口，就看到丁晓萱跟严昭娣两人正人手一杯果茶，站在那儿聊天。丁晓萱浑身上下都是名牌，戴着墨镜，妆容精致，栗色偏黄的齐肩卷发在阳光下闪闪发光，而旁边的严昭娣依旧是短袖和齐膝短裤，戴着运动遮阳帽，脸上是一副与烈日完全相反的冷漠表情。不知道的人看了，可能还以为是哪个大明星的花边新闻现场。

丁晓萱看到程渝，开心地抬起手挥手打招呼。程渝吓了一跳，三步做两步小跑过去「哎，不是说去老地方集合吗？怎么到我家这儿来了」

「哎哟，小程你可不知道，我们家小严可太能干了！」丁晓萱一把揽过严昭娣的肩，严昭娣吓了一跳，差点把手里的水果茶摔到地上，虽然对肢体触碰还是有点抵触心理，但也已经（被强行）适应了丁晓萱的这种爱对人“上下其手”的习惯，说了也没用，索性由她去。只是轻轻“抱怨”了一句「谁是你们家的」

丁晓萱笑着接着道，「小严不仅自己有车，还会开车呢！今天我家那位把司机带走了，我还正愁是不是要打车去，没想到小严听了一路就把我载到这儿来了」

「哇！小严真厉害！」程渝惊讶地看着严昭娣，严昭娣果然是“特立独行”的O，普通的O别说自己有车了，会开车的人都是少之又少，因为出门有司机送，即便是在外做客，按照礼节也是由主人家的司机送回来。单身O自己开车，在一部分有偏见的人看来是“不优雅”、“不合适”的，而已婚O自己开车，就会认为是他们家太穷，A太没出息，请不起司机。

三人上了车，丁晓萱跟程渝一起坐在后座，程渝上车以后左望望右看看，并不是什么昂贵的车型，但他在“O自己开车”这种难得的景致下，总觉得心里的“新奇劲儿”压不下来。

O的私人诊所虽然对公来说应该保密，但他们都是同为O的好朋友，彼此知根知底，也无需顾忌那么多。陪丁晓萱平安无事做完了定期体检，三个人又去诊所附近的咖啡厅喝咖啡，丁晓萱说她在三楼定了包间，便带着两人过去，程渝虽然心想喝咖啡何必去包间，但也没多问，只是跟着去了。

等咖啡和小点心都上完了，程渝才小心翼翼地开口，「那个，今天是有什么事想商量吗？」今天从出门开始，程渝就总觉得这两人经常带着欲言又止的表情看着他。

丁晓萱一下子愣住了，像是被说中，刚准备说话，张开嘴却又停了下来。严昭娣见状，叹了口气，朝丁晓萱摆了摆手。「嗯…确实是有事情要跟小程你商量」严昭娣把那个“你”字说得很重，程渝看他们俩这么严肃的样子，忽然紧张起来，绞尽脑汁也想不到究竟会是什么事情。

严昭娣身体前倾，手放在桌子上，看着程渝的眼睛，说道，「那张卡片，小程你还记得吗？」

「啊？…啊啊…上次我发在群里的那张？」该不会其实是什么重要人物的名片吧？

「对，那张卡片其实是某个隐秘俱乐部的名片」

隐秘俱乐部？程渝不懂这是什么意思，每个字他都认识，凑在一起看起来却是那么陌生，隐秘的俱乐部？什么样的俱乐部需要隐秘到那种程度？…老庞该不会被卷到什么麻烦事里面去了吧。

「…我简单的说，那个俱乐部的非常注重安全跟隐私，他们会保护每个客户的个人信息，同时对会员审查非常严格，新会员想要入会，必须要有老会员做保证人…」

「…等等，小严，你说了这么多…可这到底是什么俱乐部啊？」程渝有些坐立不安，打断了严昭娣的“长篇大论”。

严昭娣停了下来，似乎在考虑措辞，丁晓萱则是带着一种复杂的神色看着他，好像是悲伤，又好像是怜惜，这些可怜不是向着那位她从来都没有见过的“老庞”，而是向着程渝的。有一种无法明说的异样感从脚底窜到程渝的喉咙上，好像有什么东西堵着他的心肝脾肺，他上一刻还在为庞锦辉担心，现在忽然领悟到这件事需要担心的不是庞锦辉，而是他自己。

丁晓萱向前握住程渝放在桌子上的手，小声地说道「小程啊…我跟小严商量了很久，不知道怎么跟你说最好，最后我们还是决定把选择权留给你，你完全可以自己决定怎么做，好吗？」

自己决定怎么做？

程渝没说话，转头看着严昭娣，等着他的下文。

「那个俱乐部主要是给已婚A提供各种服务，里面有很多专员，大多是Omega的专员…」

专员？

…

程渝好像懂他们两人没有明说的话了，丁晓萱低头默默听着，用手指摩挲着程渝的手背，像是想让他放松。

丁晓萱是他长年的朋友，两人在程渝高中的时候就认识了，丁晓萱有些小聪明，但是不会害他。严昭娣虽然认识的时间不长，总有一种拒人于千里之外的感觉，但实际相处以后发现他为人很正直、不屈不折。

庞锦辉呢？

庞锦辉跟程渝是结婚前几个月才认识的，他们在一起度过的时光也就两年多（按照确切的空间上待在一起的时间就更少了），他们是恩爱夫妻的模范，程渝自认为了解自己“优秀”又“温柔”的丈夫，知道他的生活习惯，知道他不喜欢吃的菜，他爱穿的那几套西装，知道他家里有一个哥哥有一个姐姐，知道他家特殊的宗教信仰…

除此之外程渝还知道什么呢？

庞锦辉的交友关系、同事关系，他不知道。他从没在程渝面前提起过任何一位同事或者朋友，程渝尚且常常在他面前谈丁晓萱或者李远山的事情，庞锦辉都总是静静地听，偶尔打趣一两句，但话题总是围着程渝在转。

庞锦辉跟家人的关系，他不知道。程渝知道庞锦辉不太愿意回老家，所以也不给他压力，怕庞锦辉是跟父母关系不太好，于是程渝才上网查他们信的教的教义，学了很多礼节，第一次去夫家的时候，岳父岳母都很开心，程渝以为自己做得很好。程渝从没见过庞锦辉的哥哥和姐姐，他似乎比起父母还更不愿意提起自己的手足。

丁晓萱跟严昭娣没有理由要骗他，这么做对他们两人没有任何好处。

庞锦辉呢？他那么爱护、呵护自己，怎么会…

但是那个网站…是那个网站…

「小程？你还好吗？」丁晓萱的声音把程渝又拉回到现实里来。

「啊？啊嗯…不好意思，我有点走神了…刚才说到那个俱乐部的…呃，专员？」程渝拼命从脑袋里捡起一些方块字来。

「嗯」严昭娣点了点头。

「那个，就是，会不会只是，老庞被其他人拉进去而已…」

「不会的」没等程渝说完，严昭娣就斩钉截铁地否认了，「…就像我刚才说过的，这个俱乐部是邀请会员制，为了防止会员走漏风声，入会审查很严格，本人的同意是当然的，还需要上交身份认证的信息，没有本人的许诺是做不到的」

「可是…」程渝还是有些不死心。

「小程…我知道这很难让人接受，只能说请你相信我们，好吗？」严昭娣的语气一下子变软了，「我跟丁晓萱其实都知道这个俱乐部…原因是，嗯…」

「我家那位就是这个俱乐部的会员」丁晓萱接过严昭娣的话，脸上没有一点波澜。程渝则是非常吃惊，他虽然很少听丁晓萱提起她的丈夫，但也没见过丁晓萱对自己的丈夫显露出什么负面的态度。

程渝又看向严昭娣，难道严昭娣也…

严昭娣似乎知道程渝想说什么，他只是很平静地摇了摇头，「孙…她不是，只是也许你知道我曾经离过一次婚…」

程渝愣在原地，太多的信息涌进他的大脑，不知道该作何反应。

「…小程，上次我让你看的那张卡片下面的灰色数字，是他的会员编号，那个网站输入是查看会员信息的，上面的数字对应会员编号，使用状况和使用年限…他们在必要的时候会更换域名，每次移动到新网址，就会通过一些手段告知客户…」

「嗯…我知道了」程渝停了一会儿，才说出这句话。

「我，」他把手抽了回来，拿起自己的包，「我可能要想一想，我…」

严昭娣似乎还想说些什么，丁晓萱抬手拦住了他，然后叫服务员来结账。此间三人一直沉默着。程渝还有很多问题想问他们俩，但是到了嘴边，又觉得什么都问不出来。严昭娣先开车把程渝送回了家，三人在小区门口告别，他们二人没有多说什么，只是用态度表示理解，让程渝自己再好好考虑考虑。

就像程渝有好多问题没有问他们，他们也有好些事情没有告诉程渝。比如那张卡片，网站换了新网址一般是通过邮箱直接发送给客户，是不会随便给店里的纸质名片的。会拿到这种名片只有一种可能，就是他当天实际去了这家俱乐部…

严昭娣的第一任丈夫是个不折不扣人渣，他一开始也有丁晓萱那样的想法，觉得只要两个人互不干涉，麻烦越少越好，因此最开始做出默认的样子，不去过问这些事情。后来那个人的行为渐渐升级，甚至到要给严昭娣下药，带他去参加“换妻派对”的程度…

想起就让人反胃。

严昭娣握紧了方向盘，砸了咂嘴。他刚送完丁晓萱到家，现在正在回家路上。

和孙风雪认识的时候，他已经跟过往切得干干净净，并且对自己发誓从今往后不要再做违心的事情…他想起程渝的样子，脸色惨白，眼神游离，像只不知所措的羊羔。程渝实在太天真、太不知世事了，曾经是那么信任庞锦辉，如今却让自己朋友把这么一个血淋淋的事实砸到身上，估计还要一段时间，才能缓过来。


	13. 12.5 幕间① & 13 考虑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【说明】幕间 这个设置是对剧情的一些简短的补充，主要是对配角角色形象的描写，虽然不看也不会影响后续剧情的理解。因为比较短，所以不作为独立的章节拿出来。  
> 由于AO3的章节编辑没法写[12.5]章这样刁钻的数字，为了防止章节数被打乱，与独立章节第十三章一并发布。

### 第12.5章 幕间-严昭娣与丁晓萱

（13:56

小鱼儿：[我在老庞衣服口袋里找到一张卡片，看起来像名片，但是设计很奇怪]

萱萱萱：[（猫咪问号）]

小鱼儿：[就是，不知道是工作上用的名片，还是废卡片，就不知道该丢还是留，老庞去上班了，现在也不好问他，萱姐跟小严在的话能不能帮我看一下]

昭：[等你家老庞回来再去问不就好了]

萱萱萱：[冷漠小严！（猫咪哭泣）不过我对这个“奇怪设计”还有点兴趣，哈哈哈，小程拍张照上来看看？]

小鱼儿：[谢谢！]

小鱼儿：[图片]

【私聊窗口】

13:56

丁晓萱：[（猫咪敲门）]

丁晓萱：[小严，你认识那张卡吗？]

严昭娣：[认识]

丁晓萱：[可不可以请你不要告诉小程那张卡的事情？]

严昭娣：[？为什么]

[对方发起了视频通话请求]

[视频通话开始]

丁晓萱意外地表情凝重，严昭娣一下子理解了现状，看来她也知道那张卡片是怎么回事。

严昭娣：[…我觉得程渝自己应该知道发生了什么]

丁晓萱：[可是你也看得出来，他那么喜欢庞锦辉，况且目前看来庞锦辉不是对他也挺好的吗？就算我们告诉小程，他也没办法改变什么，只是徒增糟心的事情罢了…]

严昭娣很平静地打断了她：[就算我们能瞒得了这一时，能瞒他一辈子吗？…程渝之前不是说等庞锦辉忙过这一阵子就有备孕的打算，你要他怀孕生子以后才发现自己的丈夫一直在婚内出轨吗？]

严昭娣：[你觉得哪种情况更糟心？]

丁晓萱：[…我不想他太难过]

严昭娣：[我懂你的心情，但是人要是一味地被包裹在糖衣里，只会更”易碎”]

[视频通话结束]

14:02

昭：[。。。]

昭：[小程，这个卡我见过]

把失魂落魄的程渝送回家以后，丁晓萱坐到了副驾驶位上，严昭娣没有发动车子，二人相顾无言。

丁晓萱先打破了沉默：「我以为你会劝他离婚」

严昭娣看了一眼丁晓萱，道：「我以为你会劝他隐忍」

说罢，两个人都在车内轻轻笑起来，像是要嘲笑那些孤独苦痛、独自心酸的日子。

「这种事情，不管劝他离婚还是隐忍，都是害他」严昭娣发动了车子，观望着四周的路况，「如果我们任何一方轻率地让他采取行动，忽视最终承担责任后果的是他而不是我们，反而会让事情更糟」

「看来我们还挺像的，在某种程度上」丁晓萱笑了笑。

「你这样说搞得我心情有点复杂，不过看来是的」严昭娣回答。

他们只是把事实尽可能客观地告诉程渝，不会说任何解决的方法，如果程渝愿意向他们寻求帮助，他们当然有求必应。在类似的立场上，丁晓萱选择了隐忍，井水不犯河水，两不相欠。严昭娣选择了离婚，开始自己新的生活。

程渝或许会选择隐忍，或许会选择离婚，又或许会和庞锦辉和解，谁也说不准。

严昭娣看到50米外的红绿灯开始转变颜色，天空也泛着暗黄，远处晚霞把积云染得血红。

### 第13章 考虑

程渝拖着像是灌了铅一样沉重的步子走进小区，此刻他只想赶快回到家里去，傍晚的热空气让他汗流不止，但心里却是彻骨的寒冷。

是什么时候开始的？最近吗？还是很久以前就有了？

在程渝因为发情期脑袋昏昏涨涨卧床休息的时候，他就在外面和别的Omega相拥而眠吗？…因为有了在外面的放荡，所以他才基本不和自己亲热吗？什么“教义如此”，真可笑…那些温柔的样子全都是装的吗？为什么？就为了看他程渝笑话？看他充满感激地爱他的样子，然后在背地里嘲笑他吗？

在心底里的某处，他还愿意相信也许这一切都是误会，只要他开口问庞锦辉，就能得到自己想要的答案，他在脑海里幻想自己等庞锦辉回到家，大声质问他，然后庞锦辉就会痛哭流涕地忏悔，向他道歉，说一些合乎情理的理由，保证以后不会再犯并且请求他原谅。

但如果都是真的呢？这个男人用爱抚过其他人的手来爱抚他，用亲吻过其他人的嘴来在他耳边喃喃爱语…经过深思熟虑的安排加入了这种俱乐部…如果庞锦辉根本就不爱自己，或者在对峙的过程中干脆撕破脸皮，程渝又能怎么办？他有得选吗？

程渝想到这里，停下了脚步，鼻子一酸。

「小渝！」程渝抬头，看到有个穿着保安服的中年男子正在叫他，看见他便笑着走过来，是老黄，手里还提着一袋子鸭蛋。

「刚回来啊？怪不得一下午没见你，哦，我前段时间去走亲戚，他们送了我好多咸鸭蛋，我家就两口人也吃不完，你拿点过去吧，不知道你们家老庞喜不喜欢吃这个…」老黄笑着把鸭蛋往程渝怀里塞，看起来心情很不错。

程渝连忙揉了揉眼睛，慌忙扯着脸笑道：「哎，留着慢慢吃不也挺好的…」

老黄并没有察觉到程渝的反常，只当他是在推托，「小渝你要是不收，我们爷俩这个月都得天天拿咸鸭蛋下饭了」

程渝接过袋子，粗略估计了一下个数：「不过这也太多了…」

「那要不路上要是遇到小李，也帮我分几个给他吧，他不是在学做菜嘛」

程渝一晃神，愣了一下，才慢慢答道：「啊，好，我晚点儿就拿去给他，谢谢老黄了！」

「别客气，这点东西没什么，小渝你不嫌弃那就好了」老黄笑道，摸了摸鼻子，似乎回忆起了往事，「当初孩儿他妈走的时候，我这个家全乱套了，为了料理后事忙里忙外的…当时志云还要中考，要不是没有你帮忙…」

程渝回想起两年前那场突如其来的悲剧，只剩老黄一个人照顾马上要中考的儿子志云，他又要张罗妻子的后事，还要作为受害者家属去警局，一时间身边没有能靠得住的亲戚，只能把志云带到保安亭，请其他同事帮忙照拂。

也许是早早遭遇了丧母之痛，志云话很少，看起来木木的，也不怎么搭理人。当时程渝跟老黄虽然还不是很熟，但看着孩子一个人呆着可怜也不安全，主动提出自己可以帮忙照看志云，反正自己平时也没有太多事情，起码陪他写作业复习是能做到的。那时庞锦辉还很支持他…

程渝摇了摇头，像是要把庞锦辉从自己的脑袋里甩出去，垂下眉道：「我也没帮多大的忙，我当初来的时候，老黄你也不是很照顾我…」老黄摆了摆手，「都是我应该做的，小渝，虽然以前也说过，你今后要是有什么事，我们爷俩能帮得上的，尽管提」

程渝心底一暖，他感到还是有人愿意把他放到心上，关心、挂念他，接着道「志云他现在怎么样了？今年开学就该高三了吧？」

提到儿子，老黄就笑得更开心了，眼角的皱纹挤在一起，话语里满是自豪，「他现在成绩还不错！班里前十呢，我这个大老粗也没什么文化，还说能考上大学，不是一本也成，志云那小子，还让我眼光放高点儿，说要考到A市的市立大学去，以后接我去那儿享福哩」

两年前的事故短短的几周后，程渝就再没见过志云，没想到当初那个沉默寡言的男孩子，已经长得这么懂事了，感慨道「志云这孩子这么出息！老黄你有福气咯！」「嗨，还早着呢，都八字还没一撇的事儿，只要他将来过得开心快乐，我也就满足了！」程渝又在保安亭里和老黄聊了一会儿天，才回家。

打开家门，玄关一片昏暗，他又回到了只剩空旷的家里。刚才和老黄聊过天，心底的暖意，一下子又消失不见了。庞锦辉发过短消息，今天也要出去应酬，晚饭不在家里吃。

程渝把鸭蛋放在厨房里，打开手机，一条一条仔细往回翻他们所有的聊天记录，想要找到一些端倪。他这天发的消息标点符号很少，他这天语音发得比往常多…翻了一会儿，程渝觉得自己有点神经质，做些疑神疑鬼的蠢事。他只想知道庞锦辉那么做的理由究竟是什么，是他做得不够好吗？是他床技太差，不能满足他吗？还是他其实讨厌男性Omega？…

越想，程渝就越低落，他捂着脸，垂着头在灶台面前不停地深呼吸想让自己平静下来。

接下来的几天，程渝都是浑浑噩噩地度过的，他依旧给庞锦辉做饭，但只做好好庞锦辉的那份，自己就草草煮些麦片弄一碗沙拉打发一餐。早晚的交流也变少了，庞锦辉还是很忙，没有察觉到有哪里不对，已经提前给程渝打过预防针，这次的项目对公司来说对他来说都很重要，他会比以往更忙，有时候程渝给他发的消息，他也没空回。

因为要准备做周五出差的准备，庞锦辉周四准时下班早早就回到了家。他神采奕奕，尽管脸色仔细看下来有些憔悴，仍然看得出心情很好。程渝已经做好了饭，一打开门就能隐约闻到菜香。

「小程——！」庞锦辉把公事包往沙发上一丢，从背后抱住了正在拿碗筷的程渝。程渝的身子像是触电一般抖了一下，动作变得十分僵硬，没有回话，庞锦辉见状便把手松开，「小程？我是不是吓到你了？」

「没，没有…哎，有点儿吧！我刚才在想事情…老庞你小心一点，一会儿碗摔到地上」程渝平静地回话，口吻还是和往常一样，但是没有转头过来看他。程渝拿起两个碗，用手肘推了推庞锦辉示意他去洗手，又低声轻轻地说：「怎么外套还没脱呢？把衣服放了，洗个手就来吃饭吧」

「啊，好」庞锦辉把手收了回来，觉得有些纳闷，但又说不出来是哪里奇怪，也许是程渝今天心情不太好，便先去灰溜溜地换衣服洗手。

以前程渝都会在饭桌上跟庞锦辉聊天，说些最近发生的事，今天却意外地沉默寡言，一直是一副若有所思的样子。庞锦辉以为是自己要出差，程渝有些想东想西的，便问道：「小程，今天怎么了？感觉呆呆的」

「啊？没有啊」程渝一惊，明显到刚才为止都还在想事情，「嗯，就是…」程渝声音低了下去，「我最近在尝试做杯子蛋糕，但是烤出来总是没有食谱上图片看的那么蓬松」庞锦辉有些云里雾里的，做菜做点心这些事他都不懂，程渝就是为了这件事情在烦恼吗？还以为是家里只剩他一个人觉得不开心呢。

第二天清晨，天还没亮，庞锦辉已经早起准备去赶飞机，程渝去门口送他，帮他打理好领带。

「小程，那我先走啦」庞锦辉在程渝额头下落下一问，摸了摸程渝的头，拖着行李箱准备出门，司机已经在楼下等了好一会儿了。

「…老庞！」

庞锦辉应声回头，看到程渝欲言又止似的咬着嘴唇，「怎么了？」庞锦辉问他。

「…没什么」你是不是那个叫[Gaetana]的俱乐部的会员？他们说那是提供性服务的俱乐部，是真的吗？你有劈腿吗？为什么要这么做，你…「老庞别忘了买大闸蟹！我这阵子馋得慌」程渝鼓起劲，像往常一样把在门口磨磨蹭蹭的庞锦辉推出了家门。

他一句话也问不出来，不管庞锦辉说“是”还是说“否”，都让他感到莫名的恐惧，好像一团乌云压在自己头顶三尺高的地方，压得他喘不过气来。


	14. 长夜

庞锦辉去出差的第一天，即便今天下午提前跟李远山约好了要去B区新开的台湾蛋糕店吃蛋糕，程渝还是觉得浑身疲累，提不起劲来，于是少见地睡到快中午才起床。

他慢吞吞地起来洗漱，胡乱往脸上拍了些水乳，热了热昨天的剩菜当做一餐。

客厅里开了空调，温度调得有些低，程渝把衬衫穿好，望着天花板考虑外衣和下装，便去拉开客厅阳台的窗帘想看看今天天气如何，被拉起的窗帘一角露出的玻璃上，有飞溅而来的水珠留下的痕迹。那些水珠越来越多，看起来外面风也很大，雨点打在玻璃门上，发出噼里啪啦的响声。

「啊...」程渝下意识发出了声音，但他说不准自己是遗憾更多一些，还是庆幸更多一些。

他忘了提前看第二天的天气预报，这是很低级的失误，程渝连忙去把在被风卷成奇怪形状的衣服从阳台上收下来，放进洗衣机，去拿毛巾擦了擦身子和头发。又稍微调高了客厅空调的温度。虽然下雨了，外面的闷热还是一成不变。

程渝坐在沙发上拿起手机给李远山发消息，非常委婉地提议取消今天的行程。

远[没想到今天雨会下得这么大，有点可惜]

真不好意思，要这样一拖再拖。

远[没关系呀，反正咖啡店也不会长脚跑掉的（秋田犬笑）下次有机会再去吧]

远[哦对了，庞太太]

李远山发消息跟他说，自己也在尝试做杯子蛋糕，在家里自己烤了几回，出来发现蛋糕总会塌下去，烤温自己试着调了一下，上次问程渝要的做法也看了几次，上网查也不太明白。

远[又要向庞太太取取经了！（哈士奇失落）] [图片]

程渝看着他发来的扁扁的杯子蛋糕，嘴角不禁向上勾起。李远山做事很机灵，理解的速度也很快，那些家常菜他很快就掌握了，他问起甜点的时候程渝以为他是要讨女孩子欢心，没想到真的会去做。程渝想象着这个一米八五的大男孩穿着围裙在厨房里手忙脚乱，跟面糊还有烤箱斗智斗勇，对着烤失败的杯子蛋糕垂头丧气的样子，终于忍不住扑哧一声笑了起来。

小鱼儿[塌陷可能是烤温的问题，再跟我讲讲细节？我看蛋糕上还有很多小气孔，是不是打面糊的时候没有混合好？]

远[师父慢点儿说！（小猫记笔记）]

远[烤温和面糊的问题吗？好难啊，烤温我都调了好几次了，看网上的博主说每个烤箱都有些区别...面糊要怎么打才好呢？]

远[没有实际的操作做参考真难拿捏呀（哈士奇失落）]

烤蛋糕不比做家常菜，各种程序确实要麻烦很多，而且总会有些预想不到的问题，如果能实际看到面糊和蛋白霜的混合方法，可能要好一些。程渝看着窗外昏暗厚重的云层和瓢泼大雨，心情也忧郁起来，今天要是就这样什么都不做，可能又要一整天想东想西了。程渝叹了口气，回复道：

[那小李你干脆来我这儿吧，我做给你看，杯子蛋糕我烤过很多次了，面糊混合那里是有点微妙、不好拿捏]

远[（惊）哎呀，这也太打扰庞太太了，真的可以吗？]

小鱼儿[没关系啊，我这周末也没有什么别的事，就当今天预定取消的补偿吧！（猫咪微笑）]

远[好，麻烦您了，那我把材料收拾一下就来]

小鱼儿[不着急，也等我稍微准备一下，对了，材料之类的不用带了，家里正好还有些多余的]

远[（OK！）]

程渝转换心情，强迫自己动起来，立刻把客厅的灯打开，把散落的衣服收好，总算大体上打扫得干干净净，把要用的材料先放到厨房前面的桌子上，正好还在系围裙的时候，就听到玄关传来门铃声。

「来啦」程渝一边系着围裙，一边走去开门，把围裙系好，打开门，看到如往常一样穿着纯色T恤和短裤的李远山带着爽朗的笑容站在门外，还有那股花香......程渝有种异样的感觉，李远山这是第二次来他家，但这次庞锦辉不在，家里只有他一个人。「小李欢迎啊，随便坐吧」程渝打起精神迎接他，把他带到客厅里。

李远山走进门，便被屋里的温度吓了一跳，搓了搓手臂，「庞太太，你们家里空调开得可真低啊」

程渝回问道「是吗？我刚才还往上调了一些呢...这么说着倒是确实有点冷，要不再往上调一点吧」

「这个天气怎么要开22度，今天还下雨呢」李远山看到电视下面正好放着空调的遥控器，顺手拿起来往上又调了几度。

「可能是我没太在意」程渝笑了笑。

李远山看着简单结束了对话，走到厨房去做准备的程渝的背影，没有说话。

「庞太太，要我帮忙吗」李远山只把手机放到客厅的桌子上，便追着程渝到厨房里去。「哎呀，还没那么快呢」程渝看他这么快就过来，吓了一跳，「怎么说小李你今天也是客人，刚才不还在研究蛋糕吗，先在客厅休息会儿吧，我给你倒杯茶，就当犒劳自己了」

李远山笑道「瞧您说的，泡茶我也不会，让我多观摩观摩」

「呼呼，好吧，拗不过你，别离太近就行，小心热水烫啊」

李远山坚持要自己拿着茶托把茶端过去，说是程渝负责泡，端茶应该是他的工作云云，程渝被他说得没办法，只得苦笑着跟着他回到客厅。

程渝看着雾气从茶杯里翻腾而上，李远山就在他身边静静喝着茶，他开始思考一会儿要准备多少材料，刚才拿了几个纸杯出来......还有......程渝突然闭着眼睛轻轻摇了摇头，茶的香气和混在香气中的花香让他觉得很舒心，程渝缓缓吸了一口气，沉浸在短暂的安心中。那片香气就这样自然地浸透他的身体，像从刚刚被点燃的篝火里冒出的烟，又像美酒刚刚开坛，愈加浓烈......

怎么回事？

程渝明显感觉到自己的体温正在升高，脸在微微发烫，那杯红茶他根本就没喝几口，他转头去看李远山，发现李远山早也已放下茶杯，静静地看着他。「小李...？」李远山直直地看着他的眼睛，面无表情，就像猎人看到了自己的猎物。李远山的胸腔缓缓起伏着，布料下隐隐显示着他年轻的肌肉线条，程渝感到有什么东西正压抑在那之后，不觉往后退了一些。

他知道这是什么反应，程渝有些察觉，但他不愿意承认。

是发情期。

发情期应该还有几天才会来才对，不对，程渝躲开李远山的视线，脸烫得快要烧起来，转身想站起来，「...小李，我有点不舒服，我先去拿点...」他的手被按住，程渝一惊，整个人失去平衡往后倒去，后背紧贴着另一个人的身体。

他想远离的那片香气更浓了。

程渝半张着嘴呼着气，呼吸也变得急促起来，在昏沉中，他想道，为什么会这么好闻呢？他听说每个人的信息素都有不一样的味道，庞锦辉的信息素的味道他很难描述，因为总有一种违和感，程渝甚至没法把庞锦辉信息素的香气跟室内香氛的香气分开，干脆胡乱想着没准它们是相似的味道。

庞锦辉说程渝的信息素是一种奇特的果香，程渝自己闻不出来，也不明白。

衣服下温热的触感一下子把他的理智拉了回来，「等一下！」程渝大叫道，想要把两个人都拉回到现实里来，他尽力挣扎着，「小李，小李...对不起，我可能是到发情期了，我...药就放在那儿」李远山把他又拉了回来，扣得更紧了，程渝感到他的呼吸正打在自己的脖颈上。

发情期的Omega被Alpha咬了的话......

「真的不行，不...」恐惧一时间战胜了本能，但程渝挣扎得越厉害，李远山反而抱得更紧。

「庞太太...」背后传来李远山的低语，束缚也稍微轻了一点，程渝以为是他终于清醒过来，惊喜地转过头，看到李远山的眼睛里蕴着水汽，那双眸越来越近，程渝一时失语，嘴巴只是张着，没能发出声音。回过神来时，他的双唇已经被李远山堵住，只能在喘息的空隙发出一些音节。

「唔...唔唔！」李远山不留给他喘息的时间，舌头很快趁虚而入，程渝在深吻之下脑袋晕乎乎的，腰一下子没了力气。「不要憋气」李远山离开他的唇，低声说道，又顺着程渝的脸颊，在脖颈出落下好几个吻。

程渝竟然完全不觉得恶心或者难以接受，这是比起李远山的突然袭击还要震惊的地方，但这只让事态更加危险了，他必须马上停下，也要让李远山停下来。

「李远...哈...唔，不要，别这样...」李远山的另一只手已经轻轻挑开他的内裤，直接碰到了程渝半勃起的男根，「！？」程渝一惊，在他人的触感之下，背一下子弓了起来，「不要！别碰我！」

「程先生」李远山低声说着，一边用手开始揉搓着他那处，程渝很快就完全勃起了，「你知道，一个单身在家的Omega，请一个Alpha到他家做客是什么意思吧？」程渝的身体被翻转过来，李远山压在他的后背上，能明显感受到有什么硬物抵在他的背部。

「我，我不是那个意...唔！！？」话还没说完，李远山动作很快，程渝的下体已经暴露在空气中，程渝感到自己的后孔正迎着Alpha的强烈的信息素微微抽动，流出淫液来，羞耻与悔恨还有不知所措涌上他的心头。这个身体已经先与他的心灵，准备好了随时接受Alpha的精液。

「没有吗？」李远山不紧不慢地说道，沾着前列腺液的手指拂过程渝的乳头，程渝背对着李远山，不知道他现在脸上是什么表情，只感觉李远山的声音听起来比平常冷漠许多，甚至是带有一些莫名的怒气，跟程渝印象中任何一个被信息素驱使而扑到O身上的A都不一样，「...一点也没有吗？」李远山一只手揉搓着程渝的乳头，另一只手抚摸着程渝的臀瓣，手指若有若无地擦过程渝的后穴。

程渝没能回答他。

「噫...」程渝倒在沙发上，只有腰在刺激下频频上跳，他以前从来不知道乳头也是男人的性感带，跟庞锦辉的性爱中很少有前戏和爱抚，也只有上次...「呀！！？」李远山的力道忽然加重了，疼痛又酥麻的感觉传来，「现在这里只有我，和你」李远山似乎是察觉到程渝在分心，一根手指毫不客气地插入了程渝的后穴。

「唔！....啊...啊啊」程渝紧紧抓着沙发上的抱枕，喘息也带了几分色气，「不要，呜呜...不，拔出去...」

「程渝，别怕，放松」李远山俯身在他耳边轻声道，又落下几个亲吻，「哈...里面真紧，你感觉得到吗？你的后面就好像要把我的手指吞进去一样，呵呵，真暖和...」李远山慢慢地抽送着手指，很快第二根手指也没了进去。

「呜...啊...哈...」程渝的声音在羞愧中越来越小，只剩下呜咽声，「求...唔...」他泪流不止，「求求你...」

李远山起身俯视着程渝的后背，他栗色的短发发端沾上了薄汗贴在白皙的后颈上，身体瑟瑟发抖，像一只落在陷阱里的兔子，这就是他梦寐以求，“觊觎”了近两个月的身体。李远山笑了起来，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，把手指拔了出来，客厅里响起了清晰的水声，他拉下裤子，把自己的老二对准那处不停抽动正引诱着他进入的后穴。

程渝察觉到接下来会发生什么，身体一抖，又奋力拾起力气想要逃开，尽管他的身体已经在信息素和爱欲之下软得就像一颗棉花糖，李远山很轻松地就把他拉了回来，「嘘...嘘，乖，别怕」

「求你了，不要，不要...呜呜呜...别插进来，不——啊！...哈...」粗壮充血的男根很轻松地就没入了他的身体，李远山一口气全部插了进去，身下的人温暖的媚肉包裹着他。还没等程渝再说什么，李远山很快开始了抽送。

「啊...啊啊...唔...啊...啊...」程渝在有节奏的抽送下发出喘息，抱枕已经被他的泪水和混合着不知是什么体液的液体打湿了。李远山每次抽插，髋部都撞击着程渝的臀部。程渝的屁股看起来比一般人要小，紧致，却又有一些肉。他的后穴已经被李远山肏得白沫翻飞，精液和爱液撒到臀瓣上，每次李远山抽插的时候，就能感到程渝的腰轻轻上浮，两人的身体连接处拉起了白丝。

程渝大概没有自觉，他的叫声已经越来越大，自己的腰不知何时也开始迎合李远山的抽动，「啊，不要...啊...唔...呜呜...哈...不...」「不爽吗？...嗯？哈，...程渝...」李远山低下身子，亲吻着程渝的脖子，要不是他照常吃了过量的抗信息素的抑制剂，这时候肯定已经咬下去了，幸好现在还没进入成结状态。他可以咬，但是不行，现在还不是时候。

「为什么....啊...呜呜呜...哈...你，为...啊啊...」程渝是觉得被背叛了吗？他觉得自己这么做是背叛他吗？

李远山伸手又攻向程渝的乳头，后穴在刺激下立刻收紧了一点，爽得他不禁发出一声闷哼。「程先生...别怕，」李远山凑到他的耳边，「性爱不是什么不好的事情...是人的正常生理需求，不是吗？」

「啊啊...那里，那里不行...啊！唔...啊啊啊——」

李远山的抽动幅度增大了，他感觉自己找到了程渝的敏感点。也不管程渝有没有听到他说话，只是低声在程渝耳边继续说道，「既然是快乐...唔，有什么不享受的道理吗？是不是？」肉棒每次抽送都撞在程渝的敏感点上，嘶哑的浪叫从身下传来。

程渝已经被肏到有些失神，现在还不能让他失去意识，他真该多增加一些体力，不过这是以后的事情。李远山用力地拍了两下程渝的屁股，疼痛和疼痛后的甘美又把他拉回来。

「不行，不行不行，啊啊...我要...我...呜呜呜...」程渝不停地摇着头，他要射了。

「还记得我刚才说了什么吗？」李远山放慢了速度，享受着此刻只属于他一个人的Omega——命运之番的信息素，「诶？.....啊啊....？...啊」程渝迟迟没法达到高潮，着急地扭动着屁股。

「哈！」李远山忍不住笑了起来，「程渝，复述我说的话，没关系，能说多少说多少...你就拿我当做夜行灯」

「夜行...啊...唔唔...灯？」

「对，夜行灯，或者你也可以拿我当路过的某个不知名的港口...」

「港口...」

「对，我只是你漫漫行路上的一个顿点，不是吗？」

「顿点......？」

「是啊，所以没什么大不了...唔，哈哈，看来我也快撑不住了」李远山加快了抽送速度，惊得程渝又浪叫起来，腰不住地颤抖，「没什么大不了的，不是多么严重的事情，是不是？」

「啊啊...啊...我要射了..唔唔，要...啊啊啊啊...不要...不..啊啊啊——」李远山狠狠地肏干着程渝的敏感点，在他高潮的瞬间咬紧牙关把阴茎拔了出来，精液洒在程渝的后背上，沾上了他的白色衬衣。

程渝在快感的冲击下大口地喘着气，双腿还在余韵之下轻轻颤抖，浑身都染上了红色。

「亲爱的，醒醒」李远山拍了拍程渝的脸，从裤子里拿出安全套，给自己又恢复精神的男根戴上，把程渝的身体翻了过来，变成了面对面的体位，程渝的眼睛明显没有找到焦点，李远山并不在意，他抬起了程渝的腿，笑着说道「我们还有第二回合，夜还长呢」


	15. 告白（附带番外一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【番外一 赞评感谢·读者回馈番外特典漫画#01】
> 
> Thanks for your bookmarks、comments and kudos!!
> 
> 考虑到AO3网站等不适合插入图片，已更新在博客网站，感兴趣的小伙伴可以复制一下下面的链接到浏览器中跳转去读读：  
> https://fanxywriterblog.wordpress.com/2020/07/20/neighborextramanga01/

程渝已经完全进入了发情期，他的双眼蕴着水汽，嘶哑的叫声也已经变成了绵软的喘息，李远山不需要特意扣住他的手，他也不会挣扎乱动了。现在他只是一个渴求着精液的Omega。

精子，怀孕，宝宝…程渝的双腿夹住李远山的腰，等他要抽出去的时候，就撒娇似的地想把他拉回来，「唔嗯嗯…不要…」程渝说话口齿不清，李远山要低头俯身才能听清，「不要什么？」「不…不要拔出去，射在我里面，好不好？…我们要一个小宝宝」程渝笑了，像个天真无邪的孩子。

李远山心底一紧，伸手轻轻地把程渝的额发拨开，在他脸上落下几个吻，程渝被蹭得有些痒，又轻轻笑了起来。等恢复抽插之后，他的笑声又变成了轻声的娇喘。

下腹部已经湿成一片，沙发上尽是水渍，汗水和精液混合在一起，暧昧的味道飘散在客厅之中。

「啊…啊啊…唔…啊，我又要…啊」程渝的呼吸急促起来，他又要高潮了。

「想射就射吧」李远山加快了速度，俯身吻上了程渝的唇，程渝很自觉地张开了嘴伸出了舌头，唇舌纠缠，程渝闭上眼笨拙地送上自己的嘴唇，双手攀着李远山的背，二人沉浸在信息素令人安心的香气之中。

李远山闻到他的味道，就知道他是自己的半身，命中注定是自己的伴侣，是毫无疑问的命运之番。但程渝却对此没有任何察觉，即便是李远山自己先手一着收买了私人医生，他对程渝的“冷漠”总抱有一点不满。就好像只有他一个人这么投入一样，在李远山的认知里，应该是对方对自己意乱情迷才对。

第二次高潮以后，程渝看起来有些累了，他的体温也没有之前那么高，发情期正在消退，他望着天花板，眨着眼睛，有几滴泪水从眼睛里流出来，很快就睡着了。

李远山看着一片狼藉，歪了歪脑袋，忍不住笑着吹了个表示“胜利”的口哨，把套子拿下来扔到垃圾桶里，开始准备收拾残局。他先把程渝的身子擦干净，把他抱到卧室的床上盖好被子，再把脏衣服都丢进脏衣篮里，然后开门回家去洗了个澡，换了身衣服。

热水虽然刷去了他的困意，再次回到程渝家的客厅，向没法拯救的沙发投以遗憾的眼神，把地板收拾干净以后，实在是有些困了，干脆钻进羽绒被和程渝一起睡觉。庞锦辉去出差了，他早就知道。

程渝醒来的时候，窗外的雨已经停了，天空泛着灰蓝色，空调上的数字闪烁着25度，现在是晚上七点半了，而自己正赤身裸体地躺在被子里。他很快回想起之前发生了什么事，只剩下欲哭无泪的悲凉之感。是自己先发情的，就算去报警，别人也会认为是他先释放信息素勾引Alpha。

况且这件事情一旦暴露，比起谁对谁错，事实如何，只会变成庞家、程家、李家的颜面问题。而程渝永远会是最受谴责、最丢脸的那个。

他坐了起来，把脸埋在膝盖间，回想起了李远山说的话，「程先生，你知道一个单身在家的Omega，请一个Alpha到他家做客是什么意思吧？」…说得太对了，程渝自嘲似的干笑了一声，就是他“自作自受”，他怎么能说自己是受害者。

忽然，一股蛋糕的香气飘到了屋里来，勾得程渝的肚子也开始咕咕叫。哎，在这种时候，他的胃居然还有心情吃饭。程渝四下望了望，看到床边的椅子上放着一套衣服，床头柜上有一杯水，两颗药，下面压着一张便签。一颗是发情期抑制剂，一颗是避孕药…避孕药！程渝一下子后背发凉，A和O的性交怀孕概率是非常之高的，更别说是发情期的性交了。

程渝连忙去看那张便签，上面写着三行字，「程先生，对不起」第二行是「我没有射在里面，还是为以防万一，希望您保重身体」最后一行写着「ps.我咨询过医师，这两种药可以一起服用，还请放心」这是李远山留下的便条。那从外面传来的香气是…李远山在烤蛋糕吗？

程渝默默地吞下这两颗药，穿上了衣服。他看着全开的门，有些犹豫，发情时的李远山就像变了个人一样，让他感到既陌生又害怕。但自己醒来身上仍然是干干净净，还被体贴地准备好了水和药，还有干净的衣服…

程渝想起在发情期之中自己失去理智会不会这其实也不是他的本意呢…程渝低下眉，想起了庞锦辉，还是说这些Alpha都这样呢…

程渝走到客厅，看到正把纸杯蛋糕从模具里拿出来放到盘子里的李远山。李远山听到脚步声，迅速抬起头，看到程渝便笑了起来，就像他平常一样。「程先生，你醒啦？身体怎么样？」「还…还好」看他表现得这么泰然自若，程渝反而觉得自己很别扭。

「您一定饿了吧，我刚烤好这些纸杯蛋糕，要不要来尝一个？」

程渝走近去看，每一个蛋糕都是刚好的蓬松度，表面也饱满没有之前看到的那么多气孔。「…你不是不会烤吗？」程渝拖着有些嘶哑的声音抬起眼干巴巴地说。

「现在会了」李远山笑盈盈地道。

程渝感觉自己没什么力气说话，只是无言地把蛋糕往嘴里送，甜度刚好。李远山没说什么，也拿起一个开始吃起来。

总觉得他们两个人之间的距离比之前近了不少…程渝吃完一个，把纸杯放到桌上，转身看着李远山，「小李，今天的事…」话还没说完，李远山立马做了一个“停一下”的姿势，把还没吃完的蛋糕放到盘子边上，「程先生，等一下，让我先说，好吗？」「啊？啊，那好…」

不管是要赔偿还是要责骂，程渝都做好了心理准备。

李远山牵起程渝的手，很认真地说「程先生，其实我…我仰慕您很久了」

「诶？」程渝被他这冷不丁的一句话吓了一跳，「你这是，什么意思？」

「很对不起，」李远山摆出羞愧的表情，「我觉得，我把顺序搞错了…因为您已经成家了，庞先生人又那么优秀，所以我原本没有打算说的，可是…」

等等，他这是在告白吗？

程渝愣住了，「等等，可是我，我们才认识几个月而已…」

「程先生」李远山看着他的眼睛，语气越发坚定起来，「我从见到您的第一天起，就一直…一直喜欢您了」

…？？？

「今天发生这样的事情，真的很对不起，您要去报警，我也没有怨言，我…哎，我待会儿就去报警自首吧」李远山垂头丧气。

程渝一下子慌了，「小李，你别这样…我，我不会报警的…今天发生这样的事情，不都是意外吗，毕竟是发情期的信息素…况且你也没有咬我，我们就当这件事没发生过？好吗？」说着，程渝回握了李远山的手，他知道自己这么说很厚脸皮，但这是唯一能让他们两人能继续相安无事的唯一办法了。

忘掉这件事，然后再也不要见面了。

「程先生…也许您会怪我，但是我…我从没有后悔抱住喜欢的人」李远山说着，往前靠近了一些，「请允许我今后也一直待在您身边，好吗？」

程渝觉得有些困扰，李远山是很认真又优秀的年轻人，他才19岁，今后还有大好前途。「小李，你想说的我都明白了」程渝抽开了手，往后退了半步，「可是你还这么年轻，外面还有那么多优秀的人，我已经结婚了，我们没有可…」

李远山上前环住他的腰，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑容，「程先生，你知道这算不上拒绝，对吧？」程渝还没来得及把话说完，下一秒双唇便被李远山堵住了，李远山的舌头很快缠上了程渝的舌头，那股花香扑鼻而来，发情期的余温又被他热情的吻勾起来。

「唔…哈…小李，别…唔」程渝有些喘不过气，「…别这样！」程渝用力一推，李远山才停了下来，有些依依不舍地从程渝的嘴唇上离开，但手还是停在程渝的腰上，把他拉得紧紧的，两人的下腹贴在一起。

「我，我觉得这样不合适」程渝涨红了脸，推着李远山的手，想要离开，「既然我们现在都是清醒状态，就不该这么做，我已经结婚了，我是有家室的人…你，你完全可以去找更好的Omega，像我这样的人，怎么能…」

李远山看着他，叹了口气，很干脆地松开了手，转而捏了捏程渝的脸，「程先生，你是在说我的眼光有问题吗？」

「诶？诶，我没有啊」

「好吧，我答应您，我不会再做您不情愿的事了，也不会把这件事告诉任何人」程渝松了口气，然而李远山接着又道，「但是我有两个条件，请您答应我」

「…嗯？」

「第一个是不许躲着我，第二个是允许我继续追求您，可以吗？」

「诶，诶？？？」

「我是不会放弃的」李远山笑了起来。

就这样，两人草草吃完了晚饭，大概九点过，李远山抢着洗完了碗和杯子，还跟程渝一起把沙发套拆了下来，在程渝的催促下，才不情不愿地回到了自己家。

程渝关上玄关的门，坐在地上，发出了从出生以来最大的叹息。今天这叫什么事儿啊…我要怎么向老庞交代才好…想到庞锦辉，他突然又变得如鲠在喉，不是滋味。要是庞锦辉真的出轨了，那他程渝也出轨，没人怨得了他…哎！不对不对！这种事情怎么能像赌气一样干呢，又不是小孩子了。

程渝站起来，揉了揉腰，慢慢地往浴室走，打算先去洗个澡。

没想到李远山会用那种眼光来看待自己…不对，也许他早就该察觉了，那么一个阳光大男孩（Alpha），天天粘着他（Omega），怎么会只拿他当哥哥呢。程渝后来小心翼翼地问了问李远山在发情期间的“异样”，李远山有些惊讶，然后不好意思地笑了笑，说自己是似乎在“这种时候”会有些“性情大变”，说完还连着又道了好几个歉。

这么温柔又有礼貌的人也会变成那种样子吗…

因为之前他们之间的距离有点太近了，才会让李远山误会，喜欢上自己，只要保持一下距离，时间再长一些，李远山就会清醒过来了，然后他们可以继续做好朋友。程渝这么对自己说着。

他盯着浴池里的水，突然想起来李远山在那之后直到回家一次也没有叫过他“庞太太”。


	16. 庞锦辉

程渝简单冲洗了一下，慢慢踏入浴池，温暖的水包裹着他的身体，除了肩颈四周还有大腿根处留下的红印，性事的痕迹已经随着水与泡沫流进了下水道。

程渝抱着膝盖坐在浴池里，看着浴室里氤氲的水汽发呆。送走了李远山，今天也快结束了，现在只有他一个人，他有了足够的私人空间和思考的时间。

对于李远山的求爱，虽然让他感到意外（还有些震惊），不过不管是于情于理，程渝都该义正言辞地拒绝，不说程渝是已婚人士，就算程渝现在单身，李家公子这个名气和重压就能吓得他退避三舍，像李家这样有权势的家族，对继承人的伴侣一定是非常严苛的，不可能完全凭李远山个人喜好…

除非是李远山只是想玩玩…当然，程渝不愿意这么想，他认为李远山是个很好的孩子，没有这次的意外，可能他也不会告白，说明李远山还是很明事理的，说服他放弃仍然值得一试。

程渝没有答应李远山最后的“要求”，他也没有拒绝，他不擅长拒绝别人，尤其看到李远山已经作出了退让，有些难过的样子，自己更是一句话也说不出来。不过最好的应对方法就是拉开两人之间的距离，怎么可能不躲着他呢，程渝把嘴巴没进水里，程渝不仅要躲，还得在这段时间拼尽全力躲，好在李远山平时还要上学，而程渝只是一个家庭煮夫，要是买菜也用app上门服务，他甚至可以一整天不出门。

李远山要是发消息，就简短礼貌地结束对话好了。

程渝把头抬起来，叹了口气，伸展开四肢，后脑勺靠在浴池边缘，望着天花板。

这个时候，如果身为他丈夫的庞锦辉在的话，他就有能依靠的人，并且处理上也会更有底气了，可是庞锦辉…

不管怎么说，退一万步，庞锦辉仍有清白的可能性，如果庞锦辉真的是清白的，那程渝贸然去问可能会伤害到他…可是…

在和丁晓萱以及严昭娣告别的时候，他们已经表明了自己的态度，想让程渝自己把握作出选择，虽然程渝明白这是两位朋友的尊重和苦心，但他实在不知道怎么办了，只希望能有个人给他斩钉截铁地做一个决定，好让他不必想得头晕脑胀、在原地打转，惶惶不可终日。

程渝从浴室里出来，披着浴袍，简单擦干了头发，刚走到房间，就看到床上自己的手机屏幕亮了起来，随之响起的是熟悉的特定铃声——

\-----------

庞锦辉第一次见到程渝是在他21岁，离22岁生日还有1个月的时候。

一场家族之间平白无奇的相亲晚宴，之前也开过几次，不过先前的对象都因为各种原因被父母否决了。真是虚伪，自己的父母明明那么厌恶Omega，认为他们是下等人种，却又挑剔地为他们的小儿子挑选Omega的伴侣。从表情态度里都隐隐表露出对Omega的偏见歧视，加上还有家族信守的严苛宗教，不说庞家这边觉得如何，早前就吓走了好几位候选人。

这个叫程渝的男性Omega是在层层筛选之下留到最后的“幸存者”，今天的晚宴也兼顾两人的订婚宴，只有双方以及家属参加。

庞锦辉任由父母跟对面有说有笑的攀谈，自己则是默默吃饭，同时隔着桌子有意无意地瞟着那位即将成为自己伴侣的男孩子。他看到对面也有些羞涩地望着自己这边，视线不小心碰上了，那边立刻羞着脸低下了头。

庞锦辉觉得有些烦躁。

他没想到父母最终会选一个男性Omega。按照双亲的考量，是希望他能顺利留下子嗣，最好生出一个A来给家里“开枝散叶”，反正他庞锦辉不会是家族企业的继承人，长兄的配偶是一位Alpha女性，强势的二姐目前忙于事业，以自己的事情自有安排为理由拒绝了父母准备的相亲，据说她正忙着创业…

庞锦辉是“剩下的那个”，他只要随便找个Omega，多生几个孩子就行。庞锦辉这么想着，自己也低下了头，从鼻子里轻轻笑了一下。

Omega里女性偏多，男性占少数，身体线条相较Beta男性也更为柔和，脸蛋一般很好看，但骨架毕竟还是男性，并不适合生育，从这个角度来看，庞锦辉没想到父母最终会选择一个男性Omega。不过程家确实小有名气，家底也算殷实，可能是出于政治联姻的考量。

不过这个程渝，比在照片里看到的还要白净，还要瘦弱一些，看起来就像一个还没长开的孩子。18岁，高中才刚刚毕业，大学也没有念就要马上和一个不认识的男人结婚，不知道他心里是作何想法。

庞锦辉想着，又抬起头，程渝已经察觉到他的视线，不会主动望过来，庞锦辉干脆毫不遮掩地打量他。

程渝在餐桌上表现出周到的礼仪说明他有良好的家教，脸蛋是清秀可爱型的，皮肤保养得很好，指甲也经过精细的修整，栗色的短发柔顺地盖住了耳朵，他的外表和他本人透出的氛围一样，充满了顺从与柔和，从另一种角度上来说——他毫无自我。

也许父母是看中了这一点，这种人面对严苛的教条也不会抱怨，即便生孩子的能力不如女性，也能帮庞锦辉处理好生活上的事情。

父母对程渝的表现非常满意，很顺利地敲定了订婚和结婚的事宜，还有公司的后续合作。

庞锦辉不喜欢这个“新媳妇”，他会简单地跟程家的家长寒暄几句，只剩他们两个人时，他便默不作声，而程渝也不和他搭话，不如说两人独处时程渝总是过度紧张，这让庞锦辉看着更烦闷了，他又不会把他剥皮生吞，老这么战战兢兢的做什么。

准备结婚和订婚的那几个月两人都很忙，几乎没什么长时间单独相处的机会，蜜月也是草草打发了，因为庞锦辉比起准备结婚更想留出一点空余的时间好好准备入职，他几乎是盼着这段时间赶快结束。

婚礼当天晚上，两个人一起回到酒店的“新房”里，很有默契地不发一语，双双倒在柔软的大床上——婚礼实在是太累了。

庞锦辉发出了大大的叹息，刚躺了一会儿，便感受到床的弹力变化，对面那人似乎坐了起来。

「那、那个，庞先生，您要洗澡吗，我先去放水…」

「不用了，你也很累了吧？明天早上起来再洗也是一样的，我不在意，反正明天中午就退房回去了」说罢，庞锦辉顿了一下，「当然，你想洗的话就自便吧」

「啊…那好的」程渝的声音像蚊子一样细。

等听到浴室里的水声，庞锦辉又睡不着了，他想起来自己脸上还有妆，还得把这身西服给换下来，还是决定去简单冲个澡，否则睡觉也睡不安宁。

等程渝洗完出来，庞锦辉一言不发地去衣柜里拿了浴袍，走进了浴室，程渝只是默默地看着他，也没说话。

庞锦辉洗完，在镜子旁吹了吹头发，出门发现程渝还没睡，穿着浴袍坐在床上，像是在等他。庞锦辉有些讶异，「怎么了？睡不着吗？」

「啊…不，不是」程渝有些尴尬又有些害羞似的低下了头，一副欲言又止的样子「那个…」

哎，庞锦辉忽然明白了这位像小孩子一样的新婿想说什么了，「…今天就先睡吧」

「诶？」

「你也累了吧？我也很累了，没必要非得是今天，以后时间还长呢，而且…」

庞锦辉顺势把自家信的宗教教义搬了出来，跟程渝解释了以后“亲密行为”会偏少云云，他可能在外面也不会经常跟程渝有过多亲昵的举动，希望他谅解。程渝似懂非懂地点了点头，很快就接受了，还作出有些安心的表情，让庞锦辉有些无语。就算他再怎么“纯洁无垢”，学生时代总有一两个男朋友吧，何必把庞锦辉当做大灰狼似的提防，况且庞锦辉打一开始就没打算动他。

庞锦辉家信的宗教从全国范围来说都比较少见，都什么年代了，还奉行禁欲克制，现今清教徒都不干这一套，又要“开枝散叶”，又要“洁身自好”，庞锦辉从小就不信这些陋习，他成长为一个还算坚定的无神论者，只是碍于狂热信者父母的威压，表面上仍然服从。

不止他，实际上自己的兄长跟姐姐也没有严格遵守，私下里仍然该谈恋爱的谈恋爱，找炮友的找炮友，玩得不亦乐乎，只是都不会太过分，表面功夫都做得实在，父母也不会多嘴。

青春期男性Alpha蓬勃的性欲，怎么可能通过并不坚定的信仰来克制呢。

像是对父母的漠视和严格的弱小反抗，庞锦辉从高中入学开始，私生活就相当混乱。即便他没有那个想法，也总有Omega甚至Beta往他身上贴，很快他拿着酒肉朋友伪造的身份证成了学校周边酒吧夜店的常客，炮友一夜情一抓一大把，恋人也是一段时间换一个，学习成绩也很快落了下来。

庞锦辉以为自己太过高调，成绩也受了影响，父母会出面责备他，让他自洁自律。实际上他也觉得自己做得太过了，可这一切来得如此猛烈，他觉得自己的身心已经变成了脱缰的马，缰绳已经不在他手上了。

父母没有出面，前来劝他收敛一点的，是正在念大四的二姐庞锦华。

他记得那些让他清晰地感受到羞耻——更多的是耻——压在他头上的瞬间，还有自己也说不清楚的愤怒。

庞锦辉的不检点导致学校周边对他本人生出了一些不太好的传闻，加上他的前女友以及前男友们的添油加醋。庞锦华安排人去处理掉了这些事情，然后轻描淡写地让庞锦辉自己多留个心眼，不要给人落下把柄让庞家蒙羞，再也没说其他话，这件事就这么过去了。

庞锦辉觉得麻烦，干脆不交女友（或者男友），只维持身体关系，反正最终他的伴侣也是由父母决定的，由不得他。后来他习惯了这样的生活，经常拿零花钱出入一些正经的——不会留下麻烦的会所，床伴都是不会自作聪明、自视甚高的女人。

他放荡惯了，没有被婚姻束缚的打算，正好宗教信仰是个完美的挡箭牌，他的父母贯彻得很完美，并且一丝不苟，起码表面上是这样的。他在相亲之前就做好了准备，先是为了挡对方雇佣的私家侦探，提前几个月理清了身边的关系，跟所有炮友断绝来往，转而使用隐蔽性高的私人会所。

和程渝结婚之后，他要忙着准备入职，正式加入家族企业。就入职这个环节庞家给他开了绿灯，但公司一贯的传统姑且还是实力主义，况且庞锦辉并不是公司的第一继承人，如果不是姐姐无意插手家族事业，连第二也排不上。免不了有人在背后说闲话，庞锦辉只有用自己的成绩让这些人闭嘴，他眼里只有向上爬的野望，不可名状的愤怒支撑着他，成为他激情的源头。


	17. 程渝

自从上次晚宴上程渝骂了那些Alpha公子哥一通之后，他们夫夫二人的关系改善了很多。

原本庞锦辉只是回家吃晚饭就去休息，看会儿杂志后就去睡觉，现在他会在客厅看电视的时候偶尔转头看程渝洗碗，还有时盯上一两分钟，程渝觉得有些奇怪，但也没说什么。

刚搬到新家的时候，庞锦辉曾经提议过请一个家政妇来处理家务，这样程渝也能轻松一点，虽然最大的目的是希望程渝能去忙自己的事，然后庞锦辉就不必时时看护着程渝这个“大孩子”。然而这个提议却被程渝坚定地回绝了，「庞先生，谢谢你的关心，我没问题的，之前自己在家里也做惯了...况且，要是连家务这点事都做不好，怎么算得上好妻子呢」

庞锦辉非常愕然，没想到程渝的保守跟他年龄的不相称到了这种地步，真想知道他父母究竟是怎么教的。

不过既然本人都这么说了，就任由他去了。

原本庞锦辉觉得难以接受的守旧思想，加上上次晚宴以来的亲近感，现在倒觉得情有可原了，也许这就是程渝同时还能保持这么单纯的内心的原因吧。

况且程渝的厨艺其实相当不错，把这间屋子也打理得井井有条，这点也是让庞锦辉没有想到的，现今做事能仔细到这种地步的Omega公子不多了。

房子是庞家买的，两个小辈没有花一分钱。自从庞锦辉入职以后，家里的零花钱就很自然地断掉了，这也是当然的。尽管他现在的工资跟职场新人差不了多少，不过不比普通人，没有还房贷或者交房租的压力，庞锦辉自己还有些存款，维持之前的生活上不至于出现问题。

又过了两个月，庞锦辉出外参加应酬的酒局，等从夜总会里出来时，已经12点过了，上司喝得东倒西歪，揽着两位陪酒小姐说着胡话。今晚的风比白天大很多，温度也降了不少，庞锦辉连忙把外套穿上，后悔自己没有带围巾出来，不过只要再忍一会儿，到街边打上车就能回家了。

庞锦辉打开手机看了看时间想顺便叫个车，却发现有程渝发来的未读消息。他有些纳闷，之前已经给程渝发过晚归的短信说明了理由，难道是还有什么事情吗？

[庞先生，今天晚上风很大，您出门的时候穿得很薄，我给您带件外套去吧]

[我在店门口等您]

[图片]

啊？？？？

庞锦辉睁大了眼睛，往上一翻，自己在解释时还顺便提了一下店的名字，现在看来真是自找苦吃......而且，他之前就听说程渝从小到大没怎么出门接触过市井，这家夜总会所在的地区正是靠近市中心的繁华街，什么人都有......

「小庞，」醉醺醺的同事挂在陪酒小姐身上喊了一声，「愣在那儿干啥，走啊，咱们去第二摊接着喝！」

「......」庞锦辉此刻只想好好看看那张照片，然后赶紧找到程渝把他带回家里去，他忍住想给这位同事脸上来一拳的冲动，笑道「我就不去了，我不行了，家里“那位”不是还在，不回去不行啊」

「哎哟？小庞媳妇管得这么严，女人嘛，打打就服帖了，我们在外工作的大老爷们儿多喝几杯又有什么」

庞锦辉觉得自己真应该装醉揍他一拳，不，起码两拳带一个耳光。

「李xx你快闭上你的臭嘴吧，你看看人家小庞，再看看你自己，别说老婆了，女朋友都还不见影儿呢，还在这儿装懂」

「哈哈哈！上次喝的时候是谁在那儿边哭边嚎“呜呜呜，没有人爱我”的来着」

「啊——？就你们有嘴会说话是吧？」

庞锦辉简短地跟上司告辞，迅速离开了这一堆醉鬼聚集的是非之地，前往程渝照片的位置，他应该在离这家店不远的地方。

果然，在人群中来回扫了两下，很快就找到了程渝，他实在是太醒目了，跟这条不眠的街道格格不入。庞锦辉定睛一看，还有个穿着紫色衬衫和紧身皮裤的男人在程渝跟前跟他说着什么，庞锦辉感到不妙，连忙快步走到程渝身边。

那位紫衬衫（暂且这么代称他）说话的声音并不大，比程渝高出一个头，正和程渝说着些什么，二人的距离很近。庞锦辉走近的时候他刚好说完话，看到庞锦辉过来便笑了笑，噤了声，跟程渝小声打了招呼，转身很干脆地走了。看起来是这附近某家风俗店的员工，深秋快要入冬了，还带妆穿着半开的衬衫在街边拉客。

程渝看到庞锦辉来了，很开心地笑起来，「庞先生，辛苦了」同时把包里的大衣还有围巾拿出来递给他。庞锦辉道了声谢，把衣服穿上，围巾戴好，看着程渝，似乎安心了很多，之前一个人站在这儿等，想必十分不安吧。

跟刚才那位紫衬衫相比，程渝穿得“很暖和”，几乎是要快把自己包成一个球，米色的围巾和米色的外套，里面是淡红色的毛衣，下装穿着暗灰色的长裤，加上可爱的脸蛋，要是遇到那位巡逻警察铁定得被追着问是不是附近哪个中学的学生、家长在哪里云云。想到这里，庞锦辉忍不住笑出了声。程渝不知道他在笑什么，只是眨了眨眼睛表示疑问。

庞锦辉没说什么，牵过程渝的手，道「这里人多，防止走散了」程渝乖巧地点了点头，没有反对。

「对了，刚才那个人跟你说了些什么？」

「刚才那个...？」

「刚才那个穿紫衬衫的人」庞锦辉补充道，希望那个人没对程渝说什么奇怪的话。

「啊，」程渝想了想，「他说自己工作的店就在这附近，问我要不要去」

哦？庞锦辉挑了挑眉，那个紫衬衫应该所属的是Omega风俗店，程渝这打扮和外表，加上靠近了能闻到的信息素，能很轻松明白他也是Omega，拉同为O的客人对他有什么好处吗。

「不过我说我要等我家先生，就拒绝了他」程渝接着说道，「然后他又跟我说不去店里也行，可以跟他到附近的酒吧里点一杯酒慢慢等之类的......」

哈，庞锦辉这下子完全明白那位紫衬衫的居心了，传闻Omega的性工作者里也有一些兴趣比较“别致”，特别热衷于OO同性性爱的人，看来紫衬衫也是其中一员，还好庞锦辉来得早。

「程渝，谢谢你送来的衣服，不过下次其实可以不必来接我」庞锦辉跟程渝一起不紧不慢地走着，他牵着程渝，躲过路边的推销还有充满酒气的人群，马上就快走出这条街了，「你看今天这么晚了，而且其实我打车回来，也吹不了多少风」

「噢...哦，好的...真对不起，我是不是给您添麻烦了」程渝小声回应，低下了头。

庞锦辉看他低落的样子，连忙补充道，「没有！完全没有！怎么会呢，我感激还来不及呢，刚才还被吹得在店门口瑟瑟发抖，要是你不来我肯定感冒！」

「唔...哪里，您说得太过了，这是我应该做的，希望您不会着凉」程渝抬起头腼腆地笑了笑，「下次我会注意看天气预报，早上给您放一点厚衣服」

「好，麻烦你了」庞锦辉干笑了两声。

程渝又若有所思似的低下了头。二人默默无言，眼看着就要走到大道上，繁华街附近人流量很大，车子不好开进来，离到好打车的地方还得走上好几百米。

庞锦辉觉得有些尴尬，便把程渝的手揣到自己大衣口袋里，清了清嗓子，「那个，程渝啊，你知道刚才那个穿紫衬衫的人说的店是什么店吗？」

「什么店？」程渝一下子被问到，看起来毫无头绪也毫无察觉，「嗯，我想应该是喝酒的店吧，他身上有些酒的味道」

「哦——」不出所料的回答，可能程渝以为这一条街上的店都是喝酒的。

「不过......」

「不过？」

程渝有些不好意思地笑了笑，「我觉得那个人有些让人在意的地方...」

庞锦辉握了握程渝的手，「是吗？什么地方让人在意？」

「就是......」程渝看起来有些难以启齿。也许是庞锦辉想错了，可能即便是程渝也还是知道那是什么店，也知道紫衬衫是干什么的，只是羞于说出口而已。

「...他的衬衫」

「他的衬衫？」

「......他，他为什么那样穿衣服呢？」

「啊？？」庞锦辉一下子没弄明白程渝具体想说什么。

「我问他说，」程渝看庞锦辉这个反应，自觉自己可能说了些没有边际的话，脸有些红，但既然已经出口，只能接着说下去，「今天这么冷，这样穿衣服不会着凉吗」

「哈！」庞锦辉在尝试憋笑。

「我还说要不要把围巾给他...他说喝了酒不怕冷...」

「......呼」庞锦辉憋得浑身发抖，最终终于憋不住了，「哈哈哈哈哈！不怕冷...！咳咳，呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！」就算喝了酒，在这个季节穿得那么少，还在风大的晚上，怎么可能不冷呢，估计那位紫衬衫也没想到自己看中当成“客人候补”的程渝会如此反应。

程渝察觉到自己可能说错了话，有些别扭地拉了拉围巾，不过第一次见庞锦辉笑得那么开心，虽然不知道他在笑什么，不过也许不是什么不好的事情。

庞锦辉总算笑完，嘴边的笑意还停不下来，把程渝往自己这边拉了拉，两人凑得又更近了些。

离繁华街已经有一段距离，附近有不少商业酒店，风更大了些，人也少了，程渝缩着脑袋，像是要把自己埋进围巾里。

「程渝啊」庞锦辉出声叫他，「晚上风太大了，要不我们今天就现在这边的酒店住一晚上吧，明天早上再回去」

「诶？...可是，不是再走一截就能打上车了吗？」

「还得走上几百米呢，晚风这么冷，你又这么瘦这么小，吹发烧了怎么办」

「我，」程渝发觉庞锦辉在拿他当小孩子，看起来有些不服气，「我没关系的」

「那好吧」庞锦辉立刻转变了说法，做出惭愧的样子，「其实是我觉得冷了，不想走了，今天喝酒喝太多，现在劲儿上来了，反正明天是休息日，我们就在这儿睡一晚上，好吗？」

「唔，那、那好的」程渝点了点头。

庞锦辉在前台开了一间位处高层的豪华大床房，转身领着程渝一起乘电梯去房间里。到房间里，两人都洗了个澡，程渝看起来也有些累了，也难怪，现在已经1点过了。

两人换上酒店的睡衣，钻进被窝，程渝看庞锦辉也上床了，便起身问道「庞先生，现在关灯吗？」

庞锦辉想了一下，答道，「嗯......不关」

「诶...好的」程渝没说什么，默默缩回被子里躺下。

程渝刚准备闭上眼，就发觉身边人往他这边靠了靠，身体几乎是贴在一起了，程渝吓了一跳，看向庞锦辉。庞锦辉没说什么，只是小声说了句没事的，轻轻把手伸进程渝的睡衣。

程渝满脸通红，就算是他也还是能预想到接下来会发生什么。就算庞锦辉家里教义很严苛——他在婚前也有所了解——不过自从相识以来，他们还没有过任何亲密行为，都四个多月了，也总不可能一直什么都没有。程渝不敢动，他也不知道自己该做些什么，只是默默接受庞锦辉的抚摸。

庞锦辉发觉程渝的身体有些僵硬，估计是他有点紧张，便轻轻在程渝脖子上落下一个吻，他能闻到程渝脖颈上淡淡的果香，这应该是程渝信息素的味道。

「别怕，我不会勉强你的...」

「嗯...嗯......」程渝看起来还是有些不自在。

等程渝差不多习惯了，庞锦辉的手顺着大腿往下摸的时候，程渝直接吓得身子抖了一下，吸了口气。

......嗯？

庞锦辉觉得程渝的反应已经超过了紧张的范畴，便停了下来，心底里有不好的预感，「程渝」庞锦辉轻声叫了一下他的名字，引导着程渝转过身来，两人面对面躺着，程渝咬着嘴唇，没说什么。

庞锦辉彻底停了下来，把手抽了出来，表示自己没有接着往下做的念头了，只想两个人先好好谈一谈，「你...我现在问这个问题可能有点突兀，不好意思......你在上学的时候有过男朋友吗？」

「男朋友？」程渝眨了眨眼睛。

「呃，女朋友也算」庞锦辉补充了一句。

「啊，没、没有......」程渝的声音变小了，似乎很不好意思。

「......一个也没有？」

「没有......」

「那，“这种”事情的经验也......」

「......」

庞锦辉说不出话来。

倒也是，这么忠实于自己做妻子本分的人，既然长大了迟早要嫁给父母决定好的对象，谈恋爱又有什么意义呢...他庞锦辉不也是这么做的吗，不过是以另一种极端的方式。

「对不起，庞先生」程渝小声道，「我完全没有经验...之前在和伯父伯母沟通的时候，他们说因为教义也不崇尚这个...所以没有什么大问题...我...」

不止庞锦辉的父母，就连庞锦辉本人也在结婚当天说过类似的话。

他在自掘坟墓。

庞锦辉张开了嘴，想再说些什么，但是觉得什么也说不出来，完全失去了想做事的念头，小声叹了口气，道，「没关系，你别太自责，爸妈说得都对...嗯，是我今天酒太上头了，我们睡觉吧」程渝点了点头，又小声道了歉，拉了拉衣服，起身关掉了灯，房间里陷入一片黑暗，只有墙角的夜灯发着暗光。

在之后的相处中，庞锦辉这才发现程渝的纯真完全超出了他的想象，在这个方面，他们两个可以说是完全相反的人。

庞锦辉感到十分苦恼，他越发觉得程渝可爱，就越想把他抱进怀里；越看到他纯洁善良，就越想狠狠肏干他，看他泪流满面......但他早就在不知不觉之间，早早绑住了自己的腿脚，锁住了自己的双手，堵住了自己的路。

程渝就像一个瓷娃娃，那么好看又惹人爱怜，轻轻一碰就好像要碎掉。庞锦辉只能尽自己所能的爱护这只瓷娃娃，谨慎地一步一步地打开他的心房，缓解他的紧张，拉进二人的距离。反正他们才刚刚开始，接下来的日子还长。


	18. 电话（附带番外二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【番外二 赞评感谢·读者回馈番外特典漫画#02】
> 
> Thanks for your bookmarks、comments and kudos!!
> 
> 考虑到AO3网站等不适合插入图片，已更新在博客网站，感兴趣的小伙伴可以复制一下下面的链接到浏览器中跳转去读读：  
> https://fanxywriterblog.wordpress.com/2020/08/03/neighborextramanga02/

为了维护这一系列的脆弱谎言，庞锦辉开始采取温和的态度，慢慢让程渝适应亲密接触。他发现程渝只是有些怕生，熟络起来以后还算一个比较开朗的人，心地也很善良，好像在他的世界里天下人都是好人，天下事皆无伤心事。

尤其是程渝对“丈夫”这个角色的可以说是有些异常的憧憬和美化，庞锦辉从小在对比和颜色之间长大，第一次有人只因为有婚姻关系这一张纸，就如此无条件地付出自己的爱和信任。

庞锦辉一开始很高兴，后来渐渐地开始害怕。

他很清楚，程渝这么热忱地为他付出一切，不是因为他是庞锦辉，而是因为他是程渝的丈夫。就算当初和程渝结婚的人不是他，是另一个不知名的男人，恐怕程渝也会如此吧。况且程渝这么“少不更事”，如果有一天，他的那些糜烂的过往和做过的事情暴露出来，只是深吻也会害羞的程渝，还会像现在一样对他好吗？他可能接纳他的一切吗？

他有时候在半梦半醒之间看到程渝用像冰一样冷冽的、鄙夷的眼神望着自己，自己则一句辩解的话也说不出来。那些像死水一样潜伏在他的过往和现在之中的定时炸弹们，时常让庞锦辉感到后背发凉。

他在婚后不久就去注册了熟人开的俱乐部，他和那里的专员们都很熟，程渝发情期的时候为了避免信息素的干扰，他通常去外面住，为了解决生理需求，常常在俱乐部过夜，放松自己；即便刚开始工作不怎么忙，下班后也经常去俱乐部和大家一起喝酒。

后来他也考虑过干脆切断一切和外人的性关系，就以结婚为契机，真正“洗心革面”，做一个模范好丈夫。

试过一段时间，便发现自己根本做不到。那些欲望早就成了他的生活的一部分，不是说停就能停的。

他和程渝没有成番。O和A成番有一个条件，就是O和A必须同时处于完全发情期的状态，此时A会成结，阴茎根部的龟头球会膨大起来，在生殖腔里卡住，防止对方逃跑或者精液流出导致O受孕失败，此时A的射精会长达10多分钟。简而言之，就是保证O一定能怀孕的机制。

虽然市面上有发售过一些适合成结状态的安全套，但在发情期的影响下，O和A的本能通常大过理性，很难保证这种避孕方式会成功。况且如果不吃药，要让O的发情期完全安定下来，只有把A的精液注入生殖腔这一条路。

尽管还有让程渝吃避孕药这个选择，不过有一定风险，庞锦辉不太愿意尝试。他在结婚初始就跟程渝商量过，自己的事业刚刚起步，还没有太多时间和精力分给另一个小生命，现在已经没什么时间陪他了，希望程渝能等自己的事业完全安定下来，再开始备孕和准备成番。

庞锦辉当初给自己打的如意算盘，之后都成了砸自己脚的石头。

他被程渝所吸引，沉浸在他无条件的爱里，时间一长，程渝的信息素对他的诱惑力就越大，他开始能在多个人之间明确地分辨出程渝的味道，看到程渝微红的脖颈，也开始蠢蠢欲动，勾起了自己的欲火，却为了无聊的信条不能和眼前人肌肤相亲，他只有去找其他人发泄，抱着半自暴自弃的态度。

不过他还是比以前收敛了很多，没那么爱玩、爱出风头。只有上次，在饭店门口送走客户，剩下一个其他部门的经理和一个员工，两人都是Alpha。庞锦辉喝了些酒，还不到半醉的程度，但是有些困了，现在只想赶紧回家，刚准备走，就被那两个人叫住。

「小庞啊，你是不是也是…」人到中年的经理喝得满脸通红，露出了猥琐的笑容。

他们二人似乎在试探他，庞锦辉看到他们拿出来的名片，马上就明白了了他们也是Gaetana俱乐部的会员。庞锦辉皱了皱眉，Gaetana的会员超过两个人聚在一起准没好事。本来想拒绝，却被他们拉到人情世故的套子里去，无奈只能默默微笑着跟着他们来到一处租赁带泳池的别墅，还没进门就听见里面的喧闹声，五彩的灯光从树叶之间透出来。

为了安全起见，Gaetana俱乐部本身是不提供乱交派对这种服务的，但为了有特殊需求的客人，允许专员们承接“外派上门”的订单，也就是说，只要你能雇到足够数量的专员（也可以去其他俱乐部提需求），找好地方，就能自己开乱交派对。

庞锦辉坐在一楼舞池的角落静静地喝酒，被香水味酒味信息素的味道冲得头晕，身旁充斥着此起彼伏的O的娇声。他使劲浑身解数让自己免于下场参与派对，最后推辞不掉，只喝了两杯酒，找了个借口提前从混乱的会场里溜了出来，回到家的时候，已经接近午夜。

他脑袋昏昏沉沉地打开门，有种飘在云端的异样感觉，脚好像踩在棉花上，既觉得自己昏沉疲倦，又觉得自己无比清醒，眼前的世界突然开始扭曲，手里的公文包掉到地上，发出啪嗒的响声。他在纷杂的思考里似乎抓到了一点头绪，在脑海里骂了声“操！”。他明确知道自己没醉到这种地步，是最后那两杯酒有问题…

真是群狗娘养的混蛋…

他早该猜到有人会在这种派对上用违禁药品助兴。

庞锦辉呆坐在地板上，听到闻声而来的程渝的脚步声，强撑着抬起头，看到程渝一脸担心…这是那晚他最后的记忆。半夜醒来的时候，只觉得头痛欲裂，转头看到程渝躺在沙发上，身上有不少红印子，自己则滚到了地板上，四周一片狼藉…

\-------------

几个月后的现在，程渝第一次和丈夫以外的人发生了关系，心里还有对庞锦辉出轨的怀疑，现在正一片混乱和痛苦之中。

而这一切庞锦辉都不知道，他以为自己可爱的妻子正像往常一样等着他回家。

程渝看着闪烁的手机屏幕，手机铃声连带震动像是一直在催促他，他连忙跑过去拿起来，来电显示上果不其然写着“妈妈”两个字。

「喂？妈，怎么了？突然打电话来」刚开口，程渝就觉得自己的声音有些颤抖，听到从屏幕里传来熟悉的声音，他忽然很想哭，但极力忍住了，他把免提打开，先在一旁轻声地调整自己的呼吸。

「这两周都没给妈妈打电话，这不是想我们家宝贝了吗」确实，这两周各种事情和思绪都堆在一起，他都还没想起来给妈妈打电话。

程渝在家里和妈妈最亲，不管是上学还是结婚以后，他都会定期跟妈妈通电话，有空的时候还一周煲一次电话粥。他们母子二人无话不谈，母亲一直是支持他的后盾，陪他度过了那些难熬的青春期时光…

「而且，」母亲的声音沉了下来，「我今天下午还打了个电话过来呢，你没看到吗？」

「啊？」程渝吓了一跳，转去看通话记录，才看到一个未接来电，「啊，可能是我当时在做饭，一时间没注意」程渝只得赶紧扯了个说辞，这个回答也不完全算撒谎，他当时确实是在准备杯子蛋糕的材料，把手机顺手放到了厨房的柜子上。

「嗨，做什么呀这么投入？看你好久都没有打回来，还以为出什么事了呢」电话那头母亲叹了口气，「可能是妈妈年纪大了就爱瞎操心，老放心不下，想着睡前再打一个」

「说什么呢，妈还这么年轻，出去人家都说我们是姐弟」程渝轻轻笑了一下，母亲很早就生下他，现在也才满40，Omega本身不显老，又保养得很好，外表看起来跟实际年龄差得很多，「让你担心了，我…我没事的」程渝抓了抓床单，「都这么大个人了，哪会出什么事情」他不该让妈妈再担心自己了。

「小渝不管多大都是我的乖乖宝贝~~」听到这句话时，母亲那充满宠溺的表情似乎又浮现在眼前。

「好啦！」程渝哭笑不得。

「要是真没什么事就好，宝贝这两周都在忙些什么啊？把妈都给忘了」母亲带着开玩笑的口吻说道，「让我猜猜，是不是跟“老庞”有关的事情啊？」

程渝一惊。

原本是一句平白无奇的玩笑话，此刻却像一根刺扎在心头。

「唔，唔唔…嗯，算是吧，呵呵」程渝有些不知所措地笑了笑。

「嗯？」电话那头的人察觉到程渝微妙的语气变化，「…出什么事了吗？跟老庞吵架了吗？」

「啊…」也说不上是吵架…不，完全没有“吵架”。程渝的指尖的床单上画着圈，他突然觉得与其自己一个人烦恼，也许可以和妈妈商量一下，没准能得到什么有用的建议。

「就是…妈，你知不知道，嗯…」

程渝不知道怎么说，他感觉现在就像当初发情期第一次来的时候一样尴尬，那天他发烧烧了一整天，母亲喂他吃了药，在床边陪了他一整天。等他症状减轻以后，他们母子俩在床边的台灯昏黄的灯光下，低声地交流着那些只属于O这个性别的人的“秘密”。

「我现在发现，就是，老庞可能在出入一些…不太正经的俱乐部」程渝吞吞吐吐地，终于把这句话说出了口。

「…嗯」母亲静静地听着，「你看到他进出了吗？」

「诶？啊…没有，我在他衣服里发现了那家店的名片…然后还有老庞的会员资料」程渝不想妈妈知道这是丁晓萱和严昭娣告诉他的，如果让她知道自己的朋友这么“插嘴”家内事，妈妈对他们的了解不是很多，可能会产生一些误会，或者留下不好的印象。

「宝贝别太着急啊，既然没有实际看到，可能都是误会」

「确，确实…」他只有那张名片和朋友的劝说，如果要什么“确切的”证据，那他确实什么都没有，庞锦辉要否认也不是难事，「哎，那我是不是还是，直接去问老庞比较好啊」程渝叹了口气。

电话那头沉默了几秒。

「…宝贝啊，」程渝感觉母亲似乎更靠近听筒了一点，声音变得近了些，「就说万一，万一的情况下…你也别太怪他」

「啊？」程渝一愣，没太明白母亲在说什么。

「男人（Alpha）嘛，何况小庞还这么年轻，总会有那么些被外面的野花野草迷了心窍的时候」

程渝在床单上画圈的手指停下了。

「小庞可能就是工作太忙，平时压力大，出去玩一玩，家里管得严，可能不方便」

「…」

「外面那些野猫野狗，也就是粗野放荡，新奇才偶尔吸引人，那里比得了家里的温良美玉？他在外面疯惯了玩够了，也就回来了，最后还是要回来好好过日子，这个家说到底还是你做主」可能是听程渝一直没有回话，母亲又补了一句，满口苦口婆心，「妈这会儿说的话可能不好听，但都是实在话，你别恨妈妈」

「宝贝啊，你也别想着离婚什么的，没多大事儿，就当被猫抓了手，被狗咬了一口，谁不是这么过来的呢？」

“谁不是这么过来的？”

「…该不会爸他也…」程渝的声音很低。

「哎呀！」母亲吓了一跳，赶紧连口否认，「怎么会呢，你爸那个榆木脑袋，成天钻钱眼里去了…」说完，母亲又叹了口气，「我知道宝贝你这段时间肯定不好受…妈这么多年，虽然你爸没那么多…跟着你爸走着走那的，也见得多了」

「嗯…」程渝的手指陷入了床单里。

「宝贝…妈这么说，是不想你受苦，结婚才两年多，要是很快就离婚…你跟小庞将来有了孩子，房子和一半的资产都是你的，下半辈子就有保障了，你就是瞧不起他，恨他，也要给自己做好打算…」

「嗯…嗯…」程渝感觉喉咙有些干。

几分钟后，他挂了电话，倒在床上，望着天花板上的灯在昏暗的夜晚显露出的模糊轮廓。

打这通电话，他好像喉咙被堵住了，他很深切地察觉到“不对”，但是又说不出来是哪里“不对”，母亲说了那么多，他却一句反驳的话都讲不出来。为什么会这样呢。

他想到小时候，那些Alpha的小孩，在派对上嬉闹抢走他的花，他气急败坏地绕着会场追了半天，最后被大人一齐揪住说教。那个时候他看着一排站在墙边，背着手，被念叨着却毫无反省之色的小孩子们，感到他们仿佛和自己不是一个物种。后来大人们要他和那些小孩子面对面，互相道歉“和好”的时候，他气鼓鼓地低下头，也是一样，总觉得有地方不对，但是什么都说不出来。

他吐不出恶毒的话，又细又白的手抓不住对方的头发，就连哪里不对也说不出来。

这么一想，这种现象似乎已经持续了很长一段时间，只是他一直没有发现。

开什么玩笑。

出轨的是他，说谎的是他，程渝有什么道理要体谅，要理解他的行为？难道不该是他先道歉，他来做出补偿吗？凭什么？因为他是他的妻子吗？因为他是拥有一切又一无所有的Omega？

程渝抱着枕头，蜷缩在床上。

他没有权力选择自己的伴侣，这倒没什么，现在连谈离婚、谈分手的权力也没有吗？

程渝明白母亲话里有话。他结婚才两年半，就要离婚，去打官司把事情闹大，会让Omega“名声不好”，最后他可能很难再婚。

我非结婚不可吗…

程渝开始追溯自己烦恼的源头，在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛。「男人（Alpha）嘛…」回忆起母亲的这句话，让他想起了李远山，忽然觉得也许李远山也只是表面上乖巧，实际上和庞锦辉也是一种人，他难以相信有人能对只认识了两个月的人如此一往情深…李远山也和庞锦辉一样，他家世显赫，走到哪里都是话题的中心，永远在聚光灯下，就算这件事暴露了，会有麻烦的也不是他。

程渝把脸埋在枕头里。

他不愿意这么想李远山，就算有一个Alpha（庞锦辉）是这样，也不代表天底下所有的Alpha都是这样。…况且如果李远山也是，他未免太悲惨了。他也不愿意接受李远山，他不想出轨，自己要是讨厌庞锦辉的不忠，事情没有查清楚，证据没有拿到，自己还做了同样的事，这是哪门子的反讽笑话。

也许他完全不厌恶和李远山肌肤相亲，不厌恶接受他，甚至还在性交时产生了一种怀念的感觉，好像他们从以前开始就本该如此…这些迷惘，都是信息素在作祟。

难道程渝在自己都没察觉的时候对丈夫以外的人产生了情愫吗？

程渝迷迷糊糊地想到了什么，猛地从床上坐起来，用手在床单上划来划去，摸到了手机。

他唯一的“救命稻草”——那1%的，庞锦辉没有出轨，一切都是误会的可能性。没准这一切就是老天给他开的一个不怀好意的玩笑呢。

他想起来那天严昭娣说的，那个网页里的信息能看出庞锦辉的使用状况，那个页面应该就是庞锦辉的会员资料页面。虽然卡片被他丢掉了，但是截图应该还留在聊天记录里，程渝很快打开群组会话，从聊天记录里翻出了那张截图，上面基本都是英文和数字。

程渝放大了文字的部分，最开始的会员名部分是庞锦辉名字的拼音首字母简写[PJH]后面跟了4位数字，看起来有些眼熟，有可能是随机的会员识别码，也有可能有特殊含义。程渝下床拿来了平板，访问云空间，找到了他以前为了帮庞锦辉办理事务保留的个人信息，他的身份证照片。

果然，那4位数字是庞锦辉身份证号码的后四位。

再往下是[last access]，应该是庞锦辉上次访问这家店的时间…是上周周末，他说自己出去参加应酬，晚上加班的那天。程渝感到命运似乎没打算放过他，心里徒增了凉意，还是继续缓缓往下划。

[expire]，程渝知道这是过期时间的意思，会员资格会在明年过期，也许这家俱乐部的会员需要定期去激活，否则会自动解除。

再往下，[sign in]，应该是网站的注册时间了。程渝紧紧盯着这几个英文字母，他得到的信息实际上已经足够了，眼睛对继续往下看产生了强烈的抗拒。

一串数字，带着中间分隔的斜线符号，映入眼帘。

程渝看完，什么也没说，只把手机甩开，平板丢到地毯上，闭上眼睛，四肢摊开躺在床上。

丁晓萱和严昭娣找他说完话的那天，他提着老黄送的咸鸭蛋，一个人到家坐在客厅里，他很想哭但是忍住了；他和自己的邻居，比自己小两岁的大学生，在家里发情，和他做爱，醒来时浑身冰凉的时候，他很想哭，送走了那位邻居，也还是忍住了；妈妈打电话来的时候，他想对着话筒放声大哭，最终还是没有流泪。

这天程渝哭了很久，床单被濡湿了一片，他一直轻声哭泣，不停流泪，直到睡着。

庞锦辉的注册日期，正好是他们结婚一周年纪念日的后一天。


	19. 兔子

程渝又昏昏沉沉地过了好几天，维持着醒了之后睡，睡了又醒的生活，作息节奏完全乱了。他半夜口渴爬起来喝水，去阳台吹风，看着楼下的路灯发呆。

四天过去了，程渝没有看手机，对社交软件和短信通知上蹦出来的红点也置之不理。今天是庞锦辉出差的第五天，还有两天庞锦辉就要回来了。程渝不知道该用什么表情来面对他，厌恶、憎恨还是惭愧…他只觉得现在很累，什么都不想管了，既然一切都没法改变，何必想那么多呢。

程渝拿起手机查看买菜app的送货进度，还有5分钟就到预计的到达时间了，但骑手似乎还在2公里外的地方，也许是高峰时期堵车了。程渝从沙发上爬起来，他现在只穿了一件衬衫和一条内裤在客厅里晃悠，衬衫下摆若有若无地拍着他的大腿。他走去浴室洗了把脸，准备去换衣服，一会儿好开门拿菜。

过了十多分钟，骑手才打电话来「您好！请问是程先生吗？其实…」电话对面的骑手用充满歉意的声音倒了一会儿苦水，大意是他被堵在某个路口很久，很抱歉超时了，现在程渝这单下一单的订单也要超时了，超时公司都会扣钱云云，问能不能先放到保安亭请程渝去拿。

「唔…？唔，那好吧」程渝想到今天应该也是老黄在值班，骑手工作也不容易，工资本身也不高，就答应了。

程渝披了件薄外套下楼，昨晚刚下过雨，现在还有些凉。本来程渝不太愿意出门，不过走了一段距离，呼吸了一下外面的新鲜空气，又和老黄寒暄了几句，聊了一会儿老黄的儿子志云现在的情况，忧郁的心情也变得晴朗了几分。

程渝把菜拿上楼，从口袋里拿出钥匙插进钥匙孔一转，门发出了咔嗒的响声——一共两声，还带着那阵熟悉的花香。

「咦？」程渝下意识回头，看到李远山正好开门出来，两人对上眼神，一时相顾无言。

「程先生，晚上好」李远山微笑着打招呼，他的态度比程渝想象中还要平静，「我给您发了消息…」

「诶？…啊，啊…」程渝转过身去，慌忙把钥匙拔出来收好，「我这几天没看手机，不好意思啊」

「程先生，您这么说我就伤心了」程渝感到李远山的声音变近了，但他没敢回头，只想赶快回家。沁人的香气又勾起了那晚的回忆，程渝的身体先一步作出了反应，后孔突然收紧，湿润的感觉让程渝浑身一麻，又羞又愤。

李远山的身体几乎是要贴到程渝的后背上，他低语道「我以为我们已经很亲近了…」手指轻轻拂过程渝胸前的突起，程渝一瞬间想要抵抗，忽然又放弃了，「你…你不是说不再做我不情愿的事情了吗」程渝回头，带着有些怨怼的眼神看着李远山。

「嗯，所以让我征求您的意见」李远山的眼睛笑起来，两手搭到程渝腰上，低声在他耳边说道，「程先生，你知道“口交”吗？」

突如其来的淫秽词语让程渝一下子没反应过来，过了几秒好像浑身的血液都涨到了脸上，他还是大概知道是怎么回事，可是自从结婚以来不管是庞锦辉对他，还是他对庞锦辉，都没有做过“这种事情”。

======

「…啊」程渝感觉到自己的阴茎被一股潮湿的暖意包裹，舌头顺着竿体一直到龟头，他从未感受过这种快感。以前为了解决发情期曾经试着在网上买过飞机杯，但他对那种橡胶的触感总是习惯不起来，还是用后面要更舒服，「哈…啊…唔！」李远山的舌头很灵巧，一边舔一边吸吮，弄得程渝没忍住声音，腰也浮了起来，程渝下意识立马用手捂住了嘴。

现在的场景不知为何总有种奇怪的既视感，他们倒在玄关，那个帅气的大男孩正埋在自己的双腿之间，程渝的轻声喘息还不够掩盖住淫靡的水声。

李远山在程渝的分身上落下几个吻，又舔了舔阴囊，时不时地抬头看程渝的表情。

程渝的那处毛发很薄，Omega大多体毛很少，性器的色素也很淡，在李远山给他口交的时候，后孔还不时收缩，流下蜜液，就像是在引诱他。他两边的乳头已经完全挺立，在衬衫上变为两个明显的突起，信息素也变得比之前稍浓了一些，浑身上下充满了情色的味道。

而程渝本人，则是面带潮红，眼里蕴着水汽，嘴巴半张，漏出一两声喘息，刚才还用手捂住嘴，现在已经完全沉溺在快感中。他的手轻轻放在李远山的头上，摆弄着他的后发，舔到他舒服的地方时，手就会不自觉地收紧。

「啊…啊啊…不行…唔…哈…」程渝的呼吸变得急促起来，看样子马上就要高潮了，李远山见状停下了动作，「诶，诶？」程渝有些疑惑地望着他，腰还在轻轻颤抖。

「我也一起，可以吗？」李远山笑着说。

两人的衣服散落在地板上，从玄关一直到程渝的卧室，两人缠绵在床上，李远山忘我地亲吻着终于到手的小白兔，两根手指很轻松地插入了程渝的后孔，程渝的腰随着李远山手指的动作微微上浮。呼吸声，布料的摩擦声，加湿器的声音，还有水声混在了一起。

「啊」李远山忽然想起了什么，「程先生」「唔…唔，嗯？」程渝的手指压着嘴唇，或许是因为李远山又停了下来，双腿还轻轻摩挲着他的腰，让李远山一时想不顾一切现在马上就狠狠地肏干他。

这种无意识的习惯真要命。

李远山揉了揉眉头让自己冷静下来，「请问安全套放在哪里？」他今天真是偶然遇到，没做任何准备。

「啊…嗯…」程渝似乎也察觉到这种窘迫，红着脸移开了视线，想了一会儿，罢了用很低的声音说，「在…床…床底有一个盒子…」

李远山把额发撩了起来，转身找到了放在床底的白色盒子，打开盖子，沉默了一会儿。「噢」他挑了挑眉，把安全套和润滑液拿了出来，程渝坐在床上抱着腿，表情有些别扭。

「…我，我…」程渝欲言又止，好像想解释什么，又觉得刻意解释也很奇怪，只觉得很尴尬。盒子里除了安全套、润滑液以外，还有不少成人玩具，假阳具、按摩棒还有跳蛋等，不过程渝很少用过，只有药也无法抑制冲动、实在没办法的时候才会使用。

李远山先把套子放在一边，转身顺手把跳蛋拿了出来。程渝吓了一跳，往后缩了一点。

李远山笑了笑，相应地往前进了一步，手扶着程渝的腿，使他失去平衡又倒在了床上，「别怕」李远山把程渝的腿抬起来，在上面落下一个吻，「程先生，性爱是一件自然、快乐的事情，像我之前说过的，体验快乐没什么不好」说着，他俯下身，把润滑液涂到跳蛋上，对准了程渝的后孔。

润滑液冰凉的感触让程渝一惊，他有些不安地看着李远山把跳蛋慢慢推进来，后孔的异物感随着跳蛋被完全没入也逐渐消失了。后背有些刺刺的，不是完全出于对未知的恐惧，程渝很清楚，他的呼吸急促起来，这之外，还有对未知刺激的兴奋。

「程先生，感觉你今天精神有些不太好」

「唔？…」程渝总觉得今天李远山的话似乎比往常还要多，也许是因为这次他们两人都在清醒的状态下，所以对话得以继续。

「是没休息好吗」李远山说着，开始亲吻程渝的身体，让他放松。

「嗯…」程渝作出了不置可否的敷衍回复，没有休息好？不如说这几天他除了“休息”都没做什么事。

李远山看他不想说这个，便知趣地不再追问，他凑上去亲了亲程渝的脸颊，按下了跳蛋的开关，调到了第二档。

「…嘶！」程渝一惊，身体猛地跳了起来，「…怎么、这么突然…啊…啊啊啊…唔…」

「我看它还被装在塑料盒子里，您之前没用过吗」李远山轻笑着，用嘴含住了程渝的乳头，另一只手轻轻撸动着程渝的分身。

「啊…啊，不要…呜呜…不要同时弄…」程渝被快感冲昏了头，想把跳蛋拿出去，脚冲着空气乱踢，然而身体的大幅动作反而让跳蛋进得更深，李远山用手臂挡住程渝不安分的腿，他收紧的后穴使跳蛋的刺激更强烈了，「哈…哈…啊…唔！不要了…拿出去，不…呜…」

「为什么不要？不舒服吗？」李远山故意问他。

「不…呜呜呜…舒服…太…不行…要射…」程渝涨红了脸，好看的脸蛋又沾满了泪水，表情也变得扭曲起来，闭着眼睛不住地摇头，「啊啊…啊…我要…唔唔！」李远山见状便立刻按下了跳蛋的开关，震动停止了。

「啊…哈…哈——」程渝的身体大幅颤抖了几下，他皱着眉，大口喘着气。

「呵呵…」他原本想让程渝在临近高潮的时候停下，没想到程渝已经在跳蛋停止震动的瞬间高潮了，而且还是没有射精的干性高潮，「看来您很有才能」李远山把跳蛋拿了出来，跳蛋沾满了爱液，程渝的后孔开合着，蜜液慢慢地流了出来。

李远山有些忍不住了，他用嘴撕开包装袋，把套子戴好，一把拉过程渝的腰猛地插了进去。

「…哈啊！」程渝的背一下子挺起来，两手抓着床单，有些失神。

李远山拍了拍程渝的脸，「别憋气」等程渝整理好呼吸，他才开始小幅抽动。

「哈…唔…里面还是这么紧」李远山开始加大活塞运动的幅度，「真爽…唔…」

「呜呜…唔…啊…哈啊」程渝的腿勾住了李远山的腰，好像还没从跳蛋的刺激中回过神来，现在只是磨着嘴唇发出嘶哑的哼哼声，「啊…嗯…」

「程先生，怎么样？舒服吗」李远山用力一顶。

「呀！…啊，舒…舒服…啊啊…」程渝的身体扭动着。

「如果觉得舒服就告诉我，好吗，不要想别的，现在就只有我们两个人…我们一起…」就这样再更多地堕落到快感里来吧，李远山这么想着，「“他”没做过的事情，“他”没到达的地方，我都会仔仔细细地教给你的」

「啊…唔唔…唔…嗯…」程渝的眉毛垂下来，望着李远山，也不知是在娇喘还是在答应，他的表情看起来就像一个被训斥的小孩，薄唇微微张开，两手抓着白色的床单，手指都陷了进去，前列腺液滴滴答答地甩到白皙柔软的小腹上。这幅光景真是养眼。


	20. 夜宵

房间里充满了情欲的味道。

程渝的后穴已经变得十分柔软，李远山每次抽插，都有爱液混合着润滑液溢出来，他放慢了动作，仔细感受着程渝的身体、听他的声音、看他的表情。

「唔…呼…啊，嗯…」程渝似乎感受到他的视线，把脸稍稍别过一旁，「唔…别看我…」他用手推了推李远山的脸，李远山没说什么，反而在程渝的手心落下一个吻。

程渝被磨得难受，轻轻扭动着屁股，腿也毫不客气地压着李远山的腰，他希望李远山能再动得快一点，又不好意思说出来，只得偶尔给李远山几个眼神，食指在床单上划动着。见李远山毫无动作，他终于忍不住，涨红了脸，把手慢慢向小腹伸去…

「程先生，」就在程渝快碰到自己的阴茎时，李远山一把抓住了他的手，笑眯眯地道，「怎么了？」

「我…唔…」程渝一下子支支吾吾地，不知道该说什么好，后穴痒得难受，性器也蠢蠢欲动，他的后庭在不住地收缩，像是要把李远山的那活儿吞得更深一些。罢了，他干脆放弃，垂着眼破罐子破摔般断断续续地说道，「我…我难受…」

「难受？」李远山停了下来，装作听不懂的样子，「身体不舒服吗？那我们先停下…」

「！？不，不是！」程渝连忙用腿勾住想要拔出去的李远山，话语也急得脱口而出，他已经处于被勾得饥渴难耐的状态，现在停下来，岂不是要他继续在这种不满足中饱受折磨，但他不知道要怎么才能“婉转“而又不”下流“地传达给对方自己的感受，「呜呜…我，里面难受…」

「里面难受？」李远山俯下身来。

「唔…嗯…」程渝的脸越来越红。

「怎么难受？」李远山快要藏不住自己的笑意，他完全知道程渝现在的状态，只是想故意让他主动来索求自己的爱抚，「程先生想让我怎么做呢？」

程渝咬着嘴唇，羞愤得无地自容「…里面…呜呜…」他的音量降到最小，「再用力…一点…」

看样子想让他更加“直白”一点还需要花更多的时间，今后可真让人期待。「嗯，我知道了」李远山理了理程渝的额发，把刘海分开，露出额头，然后猛地动了一下腰。突然的刺激让程渝发出一声媚叫。

「啊！哈…啊…」程渝的腰微微上下浮动着。

「是哪儿难受？」李远山继续抽动，问完便朝某点撞过去，「唔…是这儿吗？」

「唔…唔唔…不是那边，再…再过去一点」程渝扭动着腰，离他的敏感点已经很近了，李远山的抽插动作却每次都碰到那处之外的地方，惹得人心焦。

李远山在他的耳垂边落下一个吻，忽然感觉自己像是在玩医生play，又想象到程渝穿着护士服的样子，觉得这样好像也不错，心里还暗暗把让程渝穿上白大褂放进了预定事项，「是这儿吗，程先生？」说完，他调整姿势朝程渝的敏感点撞上去。

「啊啊！…哈，啊，就是…啊…那…」程渝用手抱住李远山的背，渴求已久的快感终于一波一波的缠上他的身体，喘息里也不自觉地带上喜悦的色彩，「呀！啊…唔唔…啊啊啊…啊！」李远山忽然加快了速度，重重地肏进程渝的身体，每一次都撞在他的敏感点上，床板吱呀作响，程渝攀住李远山的背，刚想咬住下唇忍住声音，下一波快感很快让他找不到矜持，连声浪叫起来。

这一切不同于他以往经历过的性交，充满细致的爱抚，又有粗暴的交媾。

他的“悲伤”，他的“忧郁”，他的“家庭美满”、“充实幸福”，在性的快感下全都消失不见了，此刻只剩下愉悦，大脑皮层分泌出的兴奋，天造人类时给他的权利，要他体会的快乐。

李远山埋在程渝的脖颈间，闻着他的味道，一边忘我地动着腰，两人一时间都沉醉在快乐里。李远山朦胧地觉得自己可能会对这个味道上瘾，「哈…真爽…」

一边程渝则是被肏得腿也合不上，变成M字开脚的姿势，随着抽插的节奏连连传出娇声，爱液飞溅，「啊啊…啊…那里…啊！好深…呜…啊啊我，我不行了…呜…」他紧紧抓着床单，攥成一团，「啊…哈…啊！…呜呜…老公…」也许是快感的刺激太大，他无意识地吐出最后两个字，声音很轻发音也很浑浊，却还是被李远山的耳朵捕捉到了。

李远山的脑袋里传来一声嗡鸣，下半身马上就要达到高潮，脑袋却像被人当头打了一棒。

哈？

为什么？李远山露出不可置信的表情看着身下紧闭着眼睛娇喘着的程渝，这么单纯天真，有些蠢的，不知世事的小少爷，为什么还会在性事的高潮部分叫出别人的称谓？他很清楚这声“老公”不是什么甜言蜜语，说的也不是他。这具诱人的身体，是另一个人先于他享用；那些甜软诱人的习惯也是另一个人培养出来的。

哈哈。李远山在心里发出一声冷笑。

为什么程渝还没有迷上他，心里还没有只剩下他一个人。是他做得还不够吗？不是喜欢彬彬有礼、温柔体贴的帅气的人吗？“他”比那个吊车尾的放荡浪子庞锦辉好了不知道多少倍，开什么玩笑。

程渝这样…不就好像只有李远山一个人心里满满当当都是他吗。

不应该，自己的“自尊”不允许这种事情发生。计划到目前为止完美无缺，一切都在预料之中，甚至更好，从头到尾，都是对方先意乱情迷才对。

或者你也跟“她”一样吗。李远山抓着程渝的手腕，心底冒出无名的愤怒。“你们”都是这样，最终我想要的东西，都离我而去，为什么不肯留在我的身边？明明我才是更好…不，最好的那个。

「啊啊啊，不行！…我要…唔唔！…好舒服…啊…」程渝要高潮了，他昂起脖子，眼前也变得昏暗起来。

李远山释放出自己的精液，同时对着程渝的肩膀狠狠咬了下去，留下了深深的牙印，好像差一点就要出血。

「噫…！」程渝倒吸了一口气，一下子弓起腰，他在这一瞬间也射精了。

两人不停地喘着气。程渝呆呆地望着天花板，看样子还没回过神来。

李远山一言不发地退了出来。把套子丢掉，起身去厨房倒了杯水。

看来之前的温和手段还不够让程渝放下一切顾虑，他有必要采取更加“激进”的手段。李远山把杯中物一饮而尽，又倒了一杯。

过了一会儿，李远山回到卧室，看到躺在床上的程渝呼吸已经接近平缓，耷拉着睫毛，好像有些困意，「程先生，休息好了的话来喝杯水吧」说着，李远山把水杯放到床头柜上，旁边还放了一个三明治，「你一定饿了，这个也请吃下去」

程渝揉了揉眼睛，应了一声，慢吞吞地喝着水，好一会儿才喝完。

「还有这个呢？」李远山笑着，抬起盘子，招呼着让程渝吃下去。

「我…我现在不太想吃东西」程渝小声说道。

「现在不吃，晚上会饿哦？」

「诶？」程渝没听明白，他睁大了眼睛看着眼前满面笑容的人，笑容与往常无异的，却不知怎的让人凭空生起了寒意。

\------------------------

「啊啊…啊啊啊啊——呜呜…唔…啊」昏暗的卧室里，程渝记不清自己是第几次醒来，也不知道现在是几点，他眼前被泪水晕得模糊一片，虽然即便没有泪水，他也什么都看不到。

眼睛被黑色的眼罩盖住，嘴里被塞上了口球，收不住的唾液顺着下巴滴落，他侧躺在床上，双手被绑在背后，穿着奇怪角度的绑带做成的内裤，纯黑布料只敷衍地托住了他的阴囊，还完美地避开了他的后穴；

程渝自己看不到，以为后面被塞进了稍粗的按摩棒，实际上是连着粉色毛团的情趣肛塞；跳蛋被另一条绑带固定在完全勃起的阴茎的竿体上，正在工作状态；乳头还被什么夹子夹住了，因为时间长，好歹习惯了这种感觉，但稍微变换身体角度的时候，夹子碰到床单，扯得他又痛起来，只得小心翼翼地侧躺着。

他想要呼救，想要哀求，嘴里的口球让他只能发出呜咽声和口齿不清的“哇啊”声。

身边能听到的只有自己的喘息，跳蛋工作的声音，还有布料被缓慢摩擦的声音。他不知道李远山还在不在，自己会不会被一个人丢在这里，没有人知道，就这样一直到天亮…

好想射…呜…好难受…好想射…

疼痛，酥麻，快感，恐惧混合在一起，让他无法思考。

门打开的声音让程渝的感官警觉起来，他身子一抖，头向后微微撇了撇。

「程先生，你醒了吗？」是李远山的声音，声调还是很温柔，好像这一切都不是他做的。

「唔…唔唔…」程渝在颤抖下呻吟着。

「现在感觉怎么样？」李远山的声音变近了，他好像走到了自己面前。

「…」明明很清楚我根本没法回答你，程渝心里如此想着。

「唔！！」乳夹忽然被拨动了一下，扯着乳头，辣辣的刺痛感泛到周边。

「你喜欢我带过来的小玩具吗？…这是专门给新手设计的，力道不会很重，如果你能看到的话，它的设计其实也很有趣，我…」李远山轻轻拨弄着乳夹，话还没说完，发现程渝已在小幅度地摇头，同时发出呜呜的声音，似乎想让他停下来。

李远山轻轻笑了笑，「嗯…看来现在还是有点太过刺激了」说罢，他撑着床，尽量不压到程渝的身体，歪过身子给程渝解下口球，「差点忘了您还不能说话…这样就好了」

「哈——哈——」口中的束缚终于被解开，程渝舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，大口喘着气。

「坐起来」李远山托着程渝的身体，让他半跪在床上。

「呜…呜呜…」刚刚解下口球，程渝的喉咙还有不适的感觉，依然说不出话来。

程渝的双手被绑住，无法保持平衡，李远山便让他的头靠在自己的身上，伸手去解开他的眼罩。

眼睛的束缚也被解开，但眼前还是一片黑暗，现在是夜里，只看得见门缝处隐隐透了些光亮。过了一会儿，等眼睛适应了黑暗，程渝通过月光看清一些李远山身体的轮廓。

「好了，看着我」李远山托起程渝的头，让他保持仰头的姿势，另一只手解开了裤子，露出勃起的性器，送到程渝嘴边。

「唔…」程渝有些犹豫。

「你能做到，像我给你做过的那样，好吗？」李远山不紧不慢地说着，「没错，先把前端吞进去，注意不要让牙齿碰到…嗯…」

味道…好…奇怪，唔…也许等他满足了，他就会放过我了…程渝这么昏昏沉沉地想着，笨拙地舔弄起肉棒，他回想起李远山给自己口交时的感觉，尽力模仿着那时李远山的动作，后穴却又突然收紧了一下，让他回想起自己还在痛苦与快乐交杂着的半梦半醒之间，于是他更卖力地舔弄起来，阴茎的根部被绑住，根本没法得到释放。

「呵呵…别着急」李远山看着身下努力地侍奉着自己的程渝，心底感到无比愉悦，他轻轻抚摸着程渝的头，轻声作出指示。

「现在好像整个世界只有我们两个人，这么一想，你不觉得夜晚实在是很美好吗？」

程渝没有听到他的话，也无暇顾及。

「好了，口交的练习留给以后再做吧」李远山往后轻轻扯了扯程渝的头发，让他停下来，「嘴巴张大一些，注意别碰到牙齿」程渝只愣愣地依照指示把嘴巴张开，却没料想到对方猛地一下插了进来。

「！？唔唔！！唔！库、哈！唔唔」李远山放弃等待程渝的舔舐，开始对着程渝的口腔，毫不顾忌地按着程渝的头自己动起腰来。

「哈，真爽…这个也…嗯…」李远山发出了几声闷哼，「偶尔来一下…没准也挺不错的…」程渝眼中泛起了泪，感到自己嘴里的那物正在律动着，自己的下身也不禁开始扭动。

…

「不用吞下去，吐出来吧，喝点水，吃点东西」一切终于结束了，李远山让程渝把嘴里的东西涂到纸巾里，然后用毛巾给他擦了擦脸，又让他侧躺在床上。

「啊…啊啊…」李远山回头，看到程渝一脸可怜相地朝他喊着。

「怎么了？…还有什么事吗」李远山很有耐心地笑着问，程渝没有说话，只是发出一些音节，又低头看了看自己，罢了看了看李远山，「啊…其他东西还没拿下来，想要我拿下来吗？」

程渝点了点头。

「嗯？程先生，你不说出来，我怎么明白呢？你知道，你只要说出来，我什么都会照做的」李远山蹲在程渝面前，两人的视线处于同一水平线上。

「啊…我…」程渝尝试着发出了一点声音，又沉默了一会儿。

「让…我…」

「让我？」

「让我射…我想射…」程渝发现自己能说出完整的句子，语速也变得快起来，「我想射，帮帮我，求求你，这个…拿下来，我想射…呜呜…」他看着李远山，月光从他背后透进来，看不清脸上的神色，面前的人影变成漆黑的一团。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你的阅读❤~还有新的kudos~！
> 
> 可能是我的铺垫还不太够（思考） 我会注意多给后续情节铺点路  
> 这一章炖了一整章的肉还没写完orz 下章再来点儿调教  
> 后记有点长，写在最后，如果有感兴趣的小伙伴可以继续下拉看看↓
> 
> 如果喜欢，欢迎评论/收藏/点赞，您的反馈是对我写作最大的支持！  
> 现在也可以通过访问博客站点来给我发送消息❤：https://fanxywriterblog.wordpress.com/  
> \------------  
> 这篇文的三个人都是主角，所以到结局之前不会有只剩下其中两个人的情况，目前来说小李和小程的戏份会多一些，老庞就暂时下线了；
> 
> 就我自己的考虑，他们三个人都是十分复杂的个体，没有谁会是绝对的好人或者坏人；他们怀抱着各自的问题，希望能通过让他们都能解决各自的问题达到最后的Happy Ending。现在也还算是开头？后面还会有比较纠结的问题出现（小李自己也有点问题（笑）不剧透，只能提前预警得纠结上一阵子了。
> 
> 从作者的角度上来说，个人习惯无意在文章中直接批判或者赞同任何行为，希望能和大家一起思考，也许不同的人看法也都不一样。有点长了不好意思❤❤❤lots of love！


	21. 通话

做爱、性交、交媾、苟合，他们二人在床上待了很久，程渝清醒时只记得自己一直躺在床上，时间不过过去了一天，程渝却度日如年。星期四李远山一整天都没课，时间已过正午也没有离开程渝家的意思，他的话变少了，表情也变得比之前冷漠些。

程渝毫无怨言，他没必要清醒，清醒就是苦痛。

李远山伸手来抚摸他的脸时，他就会自觉地闭上眼睛接受之后会落下的吻。

李远山轻啄着他的嘴唇，两人的身体又带上了热度，李远山顺势又把程渝压倒在床上，手沿着身体的曲线摸进他的双腿之间，濡湿的臀部传来柔软的触感，后穴似乎已无需扩张就可轻松插入。

「啊…」程渝发出带着甜腻味道的喘息。

「哈…啊、啊，唔，啊…」李远山缓缓插进去，慢慢抽插着，程渝顺应着他的节奏轻轻摆着腰。

一阵尖锐的手机铃声撕裂了这种异常的空气，程渝一惊，身子僵硬起来，是他的手机。

随着音乐在卧室里回荡，一阵恶寒从程渝的脚底攀爬而上。他给家人都设置了个人专属的特别铃声，这个铃声他当然非常熟悉——是庞锦辉的来电。

对了，今天是第七天…庞锦辉说过预计今天下午到家。

他怎么能忘记这么重要的事情。

「啊…我、我…你…先拔出去」程渝慌忙推着李远山的身体，同时仰着头想去拿放在枕头边的手机。

然而李远山不仅没有退开，反而用力挺进一顶，「呀！」敏感点被撞到，程渝的脚趾蜷缩起来，拿手拍着李远山的背，「不要这样，让我接电话！」李远山没说话，把程渝的腰往上一提，向前俯身把正在振动的手机拿在手上。

「诶？」程渝没弄懂李远山想做什么，下一秒，李远山按下了接通和免提键，然后把手机放到了程渝耳边，对程渝做了个“接 电 话”的口型，同时在自己的耳朵边比了个电话的手势。

「！？！」怎么可能在这种状态下接电话，起码先拔出去…

「喂？小程？你在吗？」还没等程渝反抗，庞锦辉的声音已经响了起来。

「啊，嗯，我在呢，怎、怎么了？」程渝只得带着紧张回话，心里祈祷庞锦辉没什么重要的事，能赶紧挂电话。

「太好了，我这几天发消息看你都只已读没怎么回复，还以为出了什么事呢」

「我、我一个人在家能有什么事啊」程渝扯着脸强行笑着说道，看李远山保持着原有的姿势没动，心底暗暗松了一口气，「对了，老庞你，是不是今天下午回来？」

「哦对了，我就是因为这个才打电话过来的，我可能今天下午回不来啊」

「诶，诶？怎么了？」

「飞机又延误了，刚接到短信说恶劣天气影响，得推迟到半夜，唉，可能得明天早上才能到家了」

「这样啊…」程渝的心情十分复杂，他此刻还感到一丝庆幸。

「不过小程，大闸蟹我是买好了，我还特意跟同事取了取经，买了30只先快递往家里寄了，应该够咱俩吃了，多的分点儿寄给萱姐和小严？」

「啊，哦！嗯，好」大闸蟹…还有这么回事来着，程渝差点忘了，「出差…辛苦你啦」

「不辛苦不辛苦，想到之后项目就能步上正轨，别提多高兴了…小程才辛苦呢，让你一个人在家等我」

「我哪有什么辛苦的，在家打发时间一天就过去了…以、以前不也这样吗？」程渝心不在焉地回着话，只希望这场对话能赶紧结束，李远山还一动不动地盯着他，像是要把他盯出一个洞来，程渝快觉得自己都要出一身冷汗了。

「哇，小程怎么这么冷淡呀~七天都见不到面，我好想你啊…小程不想我吗？」

庞锦辉又像以前一样开启了撒娇模式，程渝出于习惯下意识地回复，「我也想…唔！」你字还没出口，李远山就忽然动了起来，程渝一下子按住自己的嘴，才没让喘息漏出来。

「喂？小程？怎么了？」

「哈…啊…你别…啊…」程渝拼命地压着声音，把手机推远了一些，眼里噙着泪瞪着李远山，李远山只是微笑着，腰上的动作并没有停下来，「程先生，继续说啊？别让庞先生久等了」李远山用只有他们俩才听得见的音量轻声说道，「…否则被他发现怎么办？」

「唔…呵呵，小穴又收紧了，原来你喜欢这种玩法吗？」李远山的呼吸打到他的耳朵上。

「小程？」

「啊？…啊啊，不好意思，我刚才有点…我、我也…想你啊」程渝一只手半捂着嘴，另一只手抓着床单，二人的结合部位的温度正在升高，啪啪声也变得清晰起来。

「怎么了？总感觉你那边今天声音怪怪的，是不是身体不舒服？」庞锦辉的语气带了几分关切。

「…没…唔…没事，啊，就是…！」程渝话还没说完，又紧紧捂住了嘴，李远山的手正在他的乳头上画着圈，末了轻轻揉搓着，抽插的动作却一点儿没放轻，稍有不慎，程渝觉得自己就要叫出声来，「…我没事的」

「真的吗？要是真不舒服，千万别勉强啊，要不我叫王哥接你去医院？」“王哥”说的是庞锦辉的私人司机，庞锦辉出去出差，他留在本地相当于赋闲放了一周的假。

「嗯…啊…嗯，不、不用了，我就是…」程渝攥着床单，有些着急，脑内疯狂地想着借口想要挂掉电话。

「啊！」庞锦辉似乎是想到了什么，稍稍压低了声音，「这个月…是不是快到日子了？」

「诶？…啊，是…啊」程渝过了几秒才反应过来庞锦辉说的是什么，按照往常的规律，程渝这个月的发情期应该在庞锦辉出差回来不久之后。但实际上经过了之前的突然发情，后面吃了药，现在程渝的发情期已经差不多结束了。

「是，是有点不舒服…」程渝连忙接上，「…唔！？…唔唔！」李远山的动作加快了，程渝感觉后穴越来越热，腰也不住地往上跳，「…呼…呼…啊」他捂着嘴，拼命地咬住手指，尝试压住声音，然而李远山激烈的抽插让他连自己的手指都咬不住。

两人都要高潮了，不说声音忍不住，他的自尊怎么也不允许自己在和丈夫打电话的时候高潮。

「嗯…是不是还像之前那样不舒服？」庞锦辉冷静而温柔地问道。

「啊…是、是有点，可，可能是因为激…激素还没，调、整过来吧…唔」

别再说了，快挂掉电话吧，快挂掉电话吧！

「那我不打电话了，不好意思啊，你身体不舒服，我还说这么久」

「…没，没关系啦，你…你也注意…唔…注意休息…啊！」程渝往上挪着身体，想要从李远山身边逃开，却被他抓住腰一把拉了回去。

程渝把手指咬破了皮。

「嗯，你那边有什么想要的尽管提，我们到X信上再说吧」庞锦辉此刻的温柔，对程渝来说尽是折磨。

「嗯…嗯，好…」

「拜拜，小心着凉」

「…拜拜！」程渝颤抖着手，已经没有余力去按下挂断键，最后是庞锦辉那边先挂了电话，手机又恢复到通话记录页面。

「啊！啊…啊啊…」电话一断，程渝再也忍不住声音，放声浪叫起来，「不、不要…唔…啊！轻、轻点儿…啊啊！啊…哈…」程渝觉得自己声音有些哑，只得抱着掩耳盗铃的心态希望没有被庞锦辉发现。

「唔…呵呵…程先生…一边听着丈夫的声音，一边被别的男人操得淫水乱溅的感觉如何？」

「啊！…唔——！」程渝一下子闭上眼睛，紧咬着嘴唇，反弓起背，发出拖长的呜咽声——他在这一瞬间高潮了。

李远山被夹得爽得没忍住，也射了。他慢慢退出来，把用过的套子打上结，很快又换了一个新的。

「诶…」程渝看着他，不自觉往后退了退，「我、我不行了，不要了」

「怎么会呢？」李远山笑眯眯地抓过程渝的腰，把恢复精神的男根对准了穴口，「刚才电话打了那么久，我可一点都没动。程先生你也没爽够吧？」

你只是刚开头的时候没有动而已吧！

「唔——！…我…已经…呜呜…」李远山很轻松地插了进去，温暖的媚肉又包裹住他。

「哈，小穴吸得可真紧…这看起来可不像不想要啊」

「啊！…啊啊…」程渝刚刚射过的阴茎也开始勃起。

「哦，呵呵，差点忘了」李远山笑了起来，「刚才好像说电话挂了要给庞先生回X信来着？…不好意思啊，打扰你们了」

「！？」提起庞锦辉，程渝又紧张起来，他感觉李远山这么说是故意的。

「别那么瞪着我嘛」李远山满面笑容地动着腰，「庞先生一个人在外地出差七天，回来肯定累坏了」

「…啊、唔，你、你别说了！」程渝连忙打断他的话。

「嗯？我说错了吗？」李远山猛地一挺腰，顶得程渝浑身酥麻，「一个人在人生地不熟的地方七天，肯定很想自己的伴侣吧？」

「啊！…啊，啊啊…哈」

「你不是，也“想他”吗？」李远山把“想他”这两个字咬得很重，近乎咬牙切齿，他好像在生气，不过程渝不太懂他在气些什么，对夫妻来说这种对话不是很稀松平常吗？李远山的速度放慢了，但每一次抽插力度都很大，激得程渝的腰随着节奏上浮着。

「要是庞先生知道，自己心心念念的另一半嘴上说着想他…」李远山俯下身来，手捏住程渝的下巴，让他的视线对上自己，「实际上在打电话的时候小穴还不知廉耻地咬着别人的肉棒…说自己身体不舒服，其实是被干得话都说不清，腿也合不拢…又会作何感想？」

「唔！？你…！」“不知廉耻”这个词让程渝羞愤不已，带着不可置信的表情瞪着李远山。

「呵呵，后面又收紧了」李远山松开了手，「程先生，你该不会是故意的吧」

「唔…我…我没有…！」程渝别开了脸。

「偶尔也面对一下现实如何？」李远山拔出来，慢悠悠把程渝翻了个身，变成后入的体位，又插了进去，他的胸膛贴着程渝的后背，「你的颤抖完全处于恐惧吗？不见得，难道不是因为兴奋吗？」

程渝什么也没说，只是发出喘息，李远山也看不到他的表情。

「不如直接承认吧，承认自己就是那个…兴奋到在打电话的时候被丈夫以外的鸡巴操到喷水的骚货」李远山在程渝耳边低声说道。

「呜呜…唔…啊…」程渝的头低了下去，喘息声一下子也变重了。

他此刻领悟到李远山哪是什么人畜无害的五好青年…根本是个笑里藏刀的恶鬼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章写得也好开心哦吼吼吼 XD 希望大家也能看得开心  
> 淫语调教就留到下次再写好了！（超期待写到淫语调教）
> 
> 下章开始是庞锦辉的事情


	22. 小百合

星期五下午，庞锦辉在司机的接送下回到了家，一打开门，就闻到空气中漂浮着程渝信息素的香气，庞锦辉不觉舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。程渝没有在客厅等他，估计是身体不舒服，现在还窝在卧室里。也许这次的情形跟上次差不多，庞锦辉不禁回想起之前在门外听到的若有若无的喘息声，又连忙摇摇头默念非礼勿视非礼勿听非礼勿言之类乱七八糟的的语句。

庞锦辉放好包和外套，走到程渝卧室前，信息素的味道更浓了一些。

他敲了敲门，「…小程？」

「…嗯？」半晌，门内才传来弱弱的回应。

「你还好吗？现在身体感觉怎么样」

没有回复，不过听到了一些物品碰撞的声音。

卧室门突然打开把庞锦辉吓了一跳，程渝半倚着门，只把门留出他们两个能刚好看清对方的脸的空间，仰头看着庞锦辉。

程渝眼眶有点红，头发也有些乱，穿着衬衫，下身是四角裤，样子比平时邋遢，不过身上还是白白净净。衣领下露出的锁骨，衬衫下摆贴着的大腿，还有那阵诱人的香气…庞锦辉立马把视线从程渝的大腿上移开，「咳，还、还好吗？」虽说这次跟上次一样是“特殊情况”的发情，不知怎的，程渝看起来却徒增了好些色气…

「嗯…嗯…」程渝一副欲言又止的样子，末了只低下头应了一声。

「我，我给你倒杯水吧」庞锦辉撸起袖子，连忙向厨房快步走去。

程渝从卧室里出来，坐到沙发上盯着电视发呆。

「现在好一点了吗？」

「…嗯…吃了药稍微好一点了」程渝手捧着水杯，低着头，声音很低。

庞锦辉坐到程渝身边，「哦对了，我看沙发套是不是换过一次？」

程渝一愣，「啊？…啊，嗯…我请了钟点工来打扫房间」「哦…」庞锦辉看了看四周，确实有刚被打扫过不久的痕迹，不过程渝居然会主动叫家政服务，平时要不是庞锦辉强硬地请家政过来，程渝怕不是拖着发情期脆弱的身子都要起来做家务…也许这次是比以往都要难受许多。庞锦辉这么想着，忽然心底一紧。

「小程啊，那今晚我还跟以前一样先去酒店住几天，你身体差不多恢复了我就回…」

庞锦辉还没说完，程渝像是被这句话刺激到一样突然转过头来，「你…」程渝抿了抿嘴，「你非得去吗？」

「啊？」以前不都这样吗。

「…非去不可吗？…可不可以留在家里啊？」程渝小声地哀求道。

这次程渝确实不同往常，整个人像是失去了什么依托一样，在向庞锦辉寻求着什么，而庞锦辉挠破脑袋也不明白程渝的意思。他只知道这个时候分居对他们俩都好。

「小程你也知道…我要是在家里待太久可能会忍不住嘛」庞锦辉抬手想去揉程渝的脸，正好程渝把头往膝盖那边靠，便错开了，只得悻悻作罢，接着道，「我觉得我们还没有准备好…」没有准备好要孩子，也没有准备好成番。

「等再过一段时间，我工作一安定下来，我们就…成番吧？」庞锦辉靠上程渝的肩。

程渝只抱腿坐在沙发上，什么话也没说，像在闹别扭。

「你知道我可不像其他人…眼里只有工作。我们俩都喜欢小孩子，等我工作安定下来，我们先要两个小孩好不好？…虽然差不多每个月我们都有这些见不了面的时候，不过我在酒店的时候其实常常会想到这些事情。到时候我就跟公司请产假，回来专门照顾你。」说到这，庞锦辉轻轻蹭了蹭程渝的身子。

「然后等小宝宝出生了，我们就换去另一个区的别墅住，多留几个小房间。小程你喜欢哪种色调？等你月子坐完了休息好了，我们可以一起设计宝宝的房间，我还看了好些玩具的品牌。」

「等孩子再大一点儿，我们全家可以出去旅游，去哪儿都行，先去把国内玩一遍。我们当初不是蜜月也没去成？空点假期，我把有薪假全消费了，出去好好玩一遭。」

见程渝还是不吱声，庞锦辉便接着继续说，「小程，你说我们第一个宝宝会是男孩还是女孩？…希望孩子出生都像我们小程这么乖这么可爱，要是像我，肯定得粘着你不放，到时候我还得处理“家庭内情敌”，那打不得骂不得…」庞锦辉故作夸张地叹了口气。

程渝终于噗嗤地轻轻笑了一声，把头歪着转过头来看他。

庞锦辉见自己终于把程渝哄好了，朝他笑了笑，「怎么样？我的计划是不是很周全？」

这种对美满家庭未来的美好憧憬，程渝也不是没有过。

庞锦辉的笑里，充满了对程渝的爱和宠溺。

如果他真的爱自己，「那怎么还要出去住？」程渝问道。

「哎呀」庞锦辉侧着身子抱住了程渝，「小程，这不现在还是“形势所迫”嘛，我们老庞还不够能干，不能干一点，怎么护得好这个家呢？」

程渝隔着庞锦辉的西装，感受到从布料另一边传来的温热，心底却忽然觉得十分悲凉。

======================================================

Gaetana俱乐部在闹市区深巷某家酒吧的二楼，一直到五楼都是俱乐部的所有范围，老板通常不到店，店里都是一位O妈咪在管理。

这是一个专门为Alpha提供Omega专员性服务的俱乐部，会员大多是已婚Alpha，年龄从二三十岁到四五十岁不等，似乎还有更高龄的顾客。这个成立只一年的俱乐部并不是凭空出现，前身是某个因事故而停业的性服务俱乐部，那次恶劣事件之后，管理层大洗牌，而下层的妈咪和专员们则被分配来成立了这个新的俱乐部[Gaetana]。

俱乐部的管理者是一位男性Omega，大家叫他花妈咪，他处事圆滑，又爱说笑，常常穿梭于人群之间而从不亲自下场，专员们都爱戴他，客人们也喜欢和他说话；同时，他也是庞锦辉的“老熟人”。这是庞锦辉选择这家俱乐部的原因之一。

「呀~庞先生来啦！」坐在门口的专员立刻把漂亮修长的腿从沙发靠垫上挪下来，拖着甜腻的声音向里面喊道。

由于隐私性，会员们利用俱乐部的时间都各自分散，来了也只是找到自己提前预约好的专员直接去楼上的房间，因此俱乐部的大厅里很少有多位客人聚集的情况，通常是花儿粉蝶们嬉戏打闹、供新客挑选、和客人们加深了解的场所。

今天是周末，庞锦辉似乎是现在大堂里唯一的客人。

「哟，来啦？」妈咪在二楼的沙发上探出了头，懒懒地打了个招呼，手晾在空中，似乎在等新涂的指甲油干掉。

庞锦辉是这里的常客了，每个月都要来两三次。像这两个月的情况，甚至要在这里睡上三四天。他不仅和妈咪是老熟人了，和店里的好些专员也早在俱乐部成立之前就认识，大家都不拿他当外人。

「哎，出差累死我了~」庞锦辉把衣服交给大堂里的侍从，示意他把自己的行李送到提前预约好的房间里去，然后把领带一扯，便扑到大堂里软绵绵的沙发上。

「真辛苦了，我来给庞先生捶捶背」一位短发的女性Omega从庞锦辉背后钻了出来。

「那我来给庞先生捏捏腿」另一位穿着兔女郎装的男性Omega也贴了过来，脸放在他的大腿上。样貌姣好而又极善于撒娇的小花儿们都聚集到他的身边来献殷勤。庞锦辉明白他们这么做大部分是拿他寻开心，也就任由着他们给自己按摩，闭目养神起来。

「哎哟，庞先生可没翻你们的牌，我可没听说今儿个要玩3P啊？」一位稍年长些的专员从对面的沙发上站了起来，尖细的声音里满是刺。她穿着镂空的连衣裙，裙摆只到大腿根，胸前V字开叉开到了肚脐上方，乳环相连的金属链子互相摩擦沙沙作响，形状漂亮的乳房在丝线下若隐若现。她是这个俱乐部情欲的化身。从不接外派的单子还能稳守着营业额第二的宝座，大家叫她朵儿姐。

等她走到庞锦辉跟前，又用柔情似水的声音叫着“庞先生”，「小沈今天出去外派了，我这天都没单子…」她俯身摸上庞锦辉的腿，「庞先生，要不我们先去楼上快活快活？」小沈说的是营业额第一的那位专员。

庞锦辉还没来得及回答，妈咪的声音便横插进了他们的对话。

「每次庞先生来，就属你们跑得最快」妈咪走下楼梯，叹了口气，「今天不是说好了要让着新来的弟弟吗？」

「哎呀~」花儿们甜腻的声音忽然又远去了。

「新人？」庞锦辉看着妈咪，想等着他的进一步解释。

「是这样的，」花妈咪在庞锦辉身旁坐了下来，「之前在邮件里没有跟你说，你反正都要来，就想着等你来了再说」

「噢，新人怎么了？」庞锦辉把领带也扔给了侍从，顺便点了杯酒。

「我们有了个新弟弟」之前那位年轻的女性Omega头靠在沙发上嬉笑着道。这么听起来，新人是位男性Omega，年纪应该比较小。

「是，是，前阵子来了个新人，倒是让朵儿小沈他们轮着教了他许多，不过总还没到能接客独当一面的时候…」

「妈咪想问庞先生能不能给小百合“开苞”呢？」另一边的那位年轻的男性Omega也接起话来，妈咪瞪了他一眼，他就吐了吐舌头又缩到沙发下边儿。

「噢」这么听起来，这位叫”小百合“的男性Omega，应该还是处子之身，妈咪是想请他给他”破处“，好适应接客正式开工。庞锦辉听了，想起来看了看四周，大堂里却没见到那位”小百合“在哪里，「我都可以，反正没什么安排…不过，一般初夜不是…」

妈咪懂他的意思，接着道，「这孩子有些怕生，只是端茶送水也放不开，哪敢让他从初夜开始接客，俱乐部那些有处女情结的糟老头子们习惯有多差你也不是不知道，那要是…」看来妈咪是顾及小百合的性格还有身体，作出了各种考虑。

庞锦辉又跟妈咪问了一下小百合的基本情况，便欣然应允了。

据说他是农村出身，村里唯一的男性Omega，刚刚成年，没怎么读过书，家里只有母亲和妹妹，母亲体弱多病，妹妹又要上学，为了支持家里的生活，才到城里打工…长相清秀干净，性格却内向得很，做什么事都畏畏缩缩的，之前一直在大堂帮着端茶送水，有时被客人摸一把，便僵在原地不知所措。

老客们打趣说像谁谁之前在日本嫖的妓女，给他安上了“小百合”这个绰号，其他专员们也觉得有趣，争相叫起来，“小百合”就这样成了他的花名。

「娟娟，叫小百合出来吧」妈咪转过头吩咐道。

那位叫娟娟的女性Omega点了点头，去吧台后面的房间把一位男性Omega领了出来。

小百合的样子出乎庞锦辉的预料，他原本想到可能也是可爱型的男性O，却发现小百合有一种中性的美，齐肩墨蓝色的头发，清冷的外表带着一股稚嫩的青涩之感，身材很瘦，骨架也小，身体曲线隐藏在宽松的长衣长裤下，有种雌雄莫辨的美。

「小百合，来给庞先生打个招呼」娟娟拉着小百合的手，把他领到庞锦辉面前。

「…庞先生好」小百合轻轻点了点头，又看着四周，随即向妈咪投以求救的眼神，看起来十分局促不安。

妈咪叹了口气「小百合，没事的，之前不是跟你说过嘛，庞先生不会为难你的，你来这边」妈咪向他招手，示意他坐在自己身边。

「就是呀，要不是我上工太早了，我也想要庞先生给我开苞，其他人羡慕还来不及呢」

「庞先生可温柔啦，别怕啊」那两位年轻的Omega又贴在小百合身旁，他们的距离感好像天生就没“私人空间”这一概念，小百合一时间听到这儿一句，又去听那儿来一句，慌忙不知作何反应。

「呼呼，就是，庞先生可是我们这儿著名的”爱妻家“」

“艾七家”？小百合眨巴眨巴眼睛，没听明白。

「哎！哎！行了行了，你们不害臊我可听不下去了」庞锦辉装作生气的样子拍了拍娟娟的手臂。

「这有什么害臊的，Gaetana无人不知无人不晓啊」娟娟更来劲了，说罢又转向小百合，「等会儿庞先生给你看看“小程”的照片，别提多可爱——」

“小程”这个字眼他好像在庞锦辉来之前就听到。今天还没有拿到预约的专员们听说庞锦辉要来，便在大堂聊着闲话，也跟他说了好些，小百合大多听不懂，现在也记不得多少，只记得印象里经常听他们提到“小程”这个名字。

「好了好了！」庞锦辉连忙站起来，再在这儿耗下去非得给他们吃干抹净不可，骨头都不剩，「老花，那先定个房间吧，我先带小百合去洗澡？」

「都说了别叫我“老花”了…算了，你去吧，记得仔细点儿」妈咪一副恨铁不成钢的样子，又转向小百合，「小百合，有什么不懂的就多问问，用呼叫铃叫我们也行」小百合没说话，像只受训的小狗一样朝妈咪很认真地点了点头。

小百合慢吞吞地洗完澡，僵硬地躺在床上，身体因为不自觉地恐惧在微微发抖，期间跟庞锦辉小声道了好几次歉，庞锦辉都耐心地安慰他，引导他。最终小百合只是躺在床上，应着庞锦辉的指示做了几个动作，剩下什么也没做。

他感到自己的身体终于被什么尖锐的东西撕开、破开，碎成好几片，好像自己已经不再是自己…

事了。庞锦辉洗完澡，回来问他身体状况如何，小百合默默点了点头，没说话，还是很紧张，总觉得下体还是有一种异物感没有消失。

庞锦辉也不逼他，只是笑了笑，「只要身体能适应就行，你该再多吃一点，现在也是长身体的时候吧？多增加点体重会比较好」然后拿起手机检查起消息来。

「啊…」小百合很感激庞锦辉的温柔和耐心，看到他的手机屏幕亮起来，忽然想起了之前“悬而未决”的疑惑。

「嗯？」庞锦辉看到小百合有话要说，「手机怎么了吗？」

「小…小程…」小百合轻声道，他听说Gaetana几乎所有专员都看过那个“小程”的照片，还被庞锦辉“秀”了很久，小百合也想看看小程的庐山真面目。

「哦，噢噢」庞锦辉摸了摸鼻子，有些不好意思地笑起来，眼里闪过几分宠溺，跟之前的笑容都不一样，「哎，你是不是听娟娟他们说的啊…」庞锦辉看着小百合认真的脸，犹豫着打开了相册，「不知道他们怎么跟你说的…不过，哎，我们家小程确实可爱，那没办法…」

“我们家小程”。

看样子自己获得了许可，小百合便又凑近了些。

「我前段时间出差，没拍新照片，我看看…」庞锦辉的手指在屏幕上上下滑动，「哦，有了，这张」

小百合定睛一看，发现照片里是一个年轻男子的睡脸，侧躺在枕头上，脸鼓鼓的，样貌不输Gaetana的其他专员，十分可爱，皮肤也很光滑…

「啊」小百合有些惊讶，没忍住出了声。

「嗯？怎么了？」

「啊——没，没什么」小百合张着的嘴立马闭上。

「想到什么了吗？想说什么就说嘛，有什么关系」

「不，不说了」小百合固执地摇了摇头，「…有、有点不礼貌…」说着，他有些尴尬地移开了眼神。

庞锦辉听了反而好奇起来，「哈哈，你这样不是吊我胃口，是什么事啊？没事的，我不会生气的」

小百合沉默了好一会儿，又畏畏缩缩地看了看庞锦辉的脸，庞锦辉笑着示意他大胆说出来，这才慢吞吞地开口，「啊…庞先生，您别生气…我就是，我之前听娟娟他们说了好多，都没说什么具体的…我还以为，“小程”是您家里养的猫呢…」

这时，屏幕暗了下去，庞锦辉下意识在手机屏幕上敲了两下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的赞和评论！  
> 这几天因为比较忙，所以提前一天更新，本来还有个幕间想写，不过来不及了，大概这周末补上！


	23. 22.5 幕间-围炉夜话 & 23章 月亮

等庞锦辉睡下，小百合穿上衣服，偷偷从房间里溜了出来。

大厅里，花儿们正在麻将牌局的酣战之中。接外派工作的小沈也回来了，小百合远远就看到她的背影，后颈在昏黄的灯光下染上温暖的颜色，嘴里叼着一根很细的烟，烟嘴上沾着淡淡的口红印，稍稍湿润的发梢贴在鬓角，看来她刚洗完澡。按照规矩，外派结束两天内不可以再接客，明天必须去医院做身体检查。

Gaetana的生意不温不火，但在行内要价偏高，经营还算稳定。由于对新人的审查很严格，一段时间也只放一两个新人进来，小百合一来，就被交给店里的头牌和二把手带着。朵儿姐碍于妈咪的吩咐多少照拂着他，但也常常不耐烦，不愿意和他多说话，只有小沈姐对他最好，然而小沈又时常不在店里…

「哟，小百合，回来啦？」小沈似乎发觉了他的存在，微微侧头打了个招呼。

「嗯…嗯，小沈姐好」小百合走上前小声地回应。

「怎么样怎么样？」花名是“虫虫”的年轻男性omega缠了上来。

「快跟我们“汇报”一下呀！庞先生技巧是不是特别好？」娟娟也从另一边绕了过来，两个年轻的“小恶魔”饶有兴味地逼问着他。

「…呃…」小百合一下子红透了脸，不知道该说些什么。

「行了，别老捉弄新弟弟」小沈揽住小百合的腰把他拉到自己身边，「正好妈咪这局不打了，三缺一，小百合，你坐那边儿」妈咪正坐在旁边的沙发上滑手机。

「诶？…我，我不会打麻将…」小百合有些慌张。

「哎呀，没事儿，我来教你呀！」娟娟笑着跳到小百合背后。

「娟娟你那个牌技，还教别人」虫虫说着，也坐到了自己的位置上，娟娟闻声冲他做了个鬼脸。

「那人齐了，我们就开吧？」朵儿笑眯眯地开始把麻将牌推到机器里。

牌局开始，小百合压根不懂麻将，只是在娟娟的指示下把麻将牌放到中间，然后听着四周的人你一句我一句地推进赌局。

「小百合，你出来的时候怎么没戴项圈，做的时候项圈忘了吗？」小沈先轻声抬起了话题，她的声音一直不紧不慢，不像朵儿说话那么甜而媚，却有一种温和又坚定的力量。

项圈是Omega保护自己不被Alpha咬的饰品。Gaetana用的是特制的装有电子密码锁的项圈，不仅外形经过独特设计，使其具有艺术美感不会破坏专员们衣装的整体性，还有极高的安全保障，只有专员本人和妈咪能解开。专员们在工作期间必须佩戴项圈，这是对A和O的“双重保护”。

小百合在进门的时候当然戴好了项圈，不过他总不习惯，在行为结束以后出门的时候自己悄悄摘掉了，毕竟现在是他的“下班”时间。

「我戴了，出来的时候刚摘」

「不行，不能摘，以后要记着在店里随时都得戴上」

「好，好的，小沈姐」小百合察觉自己做错了事，连忙低头道歉，娟娟趁这个空档自己拿起牌打了出去「四条啊」

「所以说到底怎么样啊…庞先生？」虫虫又一脸坏笑地提起了这个话题，妈咪看起来也有些在意，放下手机望了过来。

「挺、挺好的」小百合畏畏缩缩地说，虽然平时听其他专员私底下吐槽或者是夸赞某个客人，但他不知道他自己是否有评价客人的立场。

「挺好的？」娟娟扶着他的肩膀垂下头问道，「哦对了，你有没有看到小程的照片？他肯定给你看了，是不是？」娟娟笑了起来。

「看到了…」小百合想起不久前自己的失态，眼睛紧张地左看看右看看。

「怎么了？出什么事了吗？」妈咪敏锐地捕捉到小百合的情绪变化，往牌桌这边挪了挪。

「呵呵呵，庞先生一定喜欢小百合这样的吧，感觉跟“小程”气质挺像的…怎么说？白白的」虫虫接着说。

「啊，就是…我还以为庞先生一直挂在嘴边的“小程”是他家里养的猫咪…」小百合声音逐渐低了下去，「就把这话也跟他说了…」

讶异的目光聚集到小百合身上，妈咪更是有些不知说什么好。

「哎呀~」只有朵儿一如既往拖长了她的尾音，漠不关心地随意感叹了一句。

「噗！呼呼呼」娟娟小声笑了起来，「八万！」她又拿起牌打了出去。

「我就是…感觉很像之前虫虫养猫咪的时候…」小百合小声地继续说，像是要为自己辩解。虫虫家里还在养奶猫的时候，也天天在店里吵着要人家看家里猫咪的照片，一脸得意地向人介绍“这是我家崽！”。

「碰」小沈姐打出牌，把碰子收下，「小百合，别想太多，那种人何必在意呢…不如说店里的客人，除了“服务”都别在意他们“感受”如何」小沈此话一出，小百合立刻机敏地意识到店里关于“庞先生“的议论又要开始了，时不时地，庞锦辉就会成为他们的闲话中心，因为这个人实在是”太特殊“了。在他来之前，小百合就对他有所耳闻，不仅因为他是店里好些人的老熟人，还有他和其他已婚的客人都不一样…

「哎，小沈又来了」朵儿接着话。

来店里的已婚Alpha，有完全不提起自己的任何个人信息的，默默干完就走的；也有拿专员们当树洞，进来不是抱怨工作就是抱怨伴侣的，总之，很少有对自己的另一半一点不满也没有的人，如果真的没有不满，何必来这种地方呢。

只有庞锦辉不一样，他像呼吸喝水一样大方自然地利用着店里的服务，从不偷偷摸摸；同时又乐于向他人展示自己“对妻子的爱”而没有愧疚之意，好像这两件事毫不矛盾。

「要我说，有这么个多金的帅哥愿意和我结婚，只要有我一份钱一个名分，谁管他在外面有多少人呢…五筒」娟娟又拿了一张牌。

「男人嘛，只要对人好，心在这儿就行了，“小程”不也好吃好喝的，热茶热饭热被窝，想买什么买什么，还不会遭人打，有什么不好的」朵儿接上话表示赞同，「而且现在不是时代进步，人家前卫的人都是“开放性婚姻关系”了，性爱自由啊~他在外边儿找小姐，我也去和弟弟们玩儿么，在外面发散完了，到家里就和和气气，回来还是睡一张床盖一条被子，有什么不好的」

「你这是结婚还是上班呐？再怎么“开放性婚姻关系”，也是要先事前告诉人家才行吧。有本事他倒是跟人家小程说他都在外面做些什么事情，每天在那儿放偷拍照片，我看了都替他红脸」小沈冷哼了一声，她一直是店里的“反庞锦辉派”，「说得好听，这不就跟“孕期出轨”一样吗，你说是不是，小百合？」

「我…」话题一下子被扔到自己这里，小百合愣住了。

「…不过A哪有不出轨的，我听说那都是“珍稀物种”」虫虫发出感叹。

「怎么还吵这个呢，少说两句吧…老庞他也挺可怜的」妈咪平静地加入了“战争”，「家里信什么乌七八糟的教，爹不亲娘不爱的，工作上有了成果到家也找不到人说，平时压力也大」

「工作成果！」小沈一听这话突然就来气了，「哎哟，我听说小程好歹是私立高中毕业吧？在座有谁初中毕业了吗？」没人回应她。

「也不知道为什么老有这种人，总喜欢在妓女前边儿显摆，好像自己多能似的，不就是在家里被温良玉伺候着，到外面还贪有人给他跳脱衣舞」

妈咪没说什么，只是摇摇头叹了口气。

「怎么每次谈到庞先生小沈的反应这么大」朵儿噗的一声笑了起来，「何必管人家的事呢，都不记得对多少男人张开过腿了，还要人家守什么贞操，再怎么着，我们也没做“小程”那个命啊，当你说对不对，小百合？」

「我…我…」小百合感觉自己变成了三夹板，又成了大家托付议论的工具，他虽然不知道大家在吵些什么，唯一知道的是每当有人这么问他，提问者通常并不是想听他的意见。

「哎呀！胡了！」此时，娟娟跳起来，她银铃般的笑声好像能碰到房间顶部的水晶玻璃灯。

====

## 第二十三章 月亮

程渝醒来时觉得身体很沉重，他睡眼惺忪地伸出手去找手机，手机还停留在X信群组的聊天界面，丁晓萱和严昭娣的头像叠加排列着，最后是关心程渝身体的话，说这次的茶会他们会帮他请发情期的假。

看来他昨晚回完消息就躺在床上睡着了。程渝揉了揉眼睛，准备起床去浴室洗漱，他刚起身，就感到裤子接缝处轻微扯着摩擦到了会阴部，忽然身体抖了一下，随之而来的是后孔传来的湿润感。程渝皱了皱眉。

糟透了。

他最近明显地感到自己的身体正在发生变化，私密处只是轻轻被蹭到后孔就会有那么一点湿；乳头也比之前更敏感，在布料的摩擦下很轻松地就挺立起来；还会做一些不能向人言说的梦…尽管这些小变化在他人眼中难以察觉，对程渝来说则是有些怪异的恐怖。他不知道这是为什么。

是不是因为背叛了自己的丈夫，真的像李远山所说的那样，自己变“淫荡”了？还是说这才是自己的本性吗？

突然响起门铃声打断了程渝的思绪，整个人变得紧张起来。

「铃~~铃铃~」门外那人按了好几次门铃。

「来…来了——」程渝抬高声音回应着。他知道门外的人是谁，那个人自从卸下乖学生的面具，对待程渝就开始随意起来，说话也变得有些刻薄。

程渝畏畏缩缩打开门，只留了能看到脸的缝，身体躲在门后面「有什么事吗…」

「没什么事就不能来找你了吗？」李远山笑眯眯地说。

「…」最好是不要来。

「好了，程先生，让我进去吧」李远山凑近过来。

「呃…这么早」程渝看起来有些不太情愿。

「早吗？」李远山挑了挑眉，手搭在门上轻轻用力，没想到程渝却在门后用力抵着不让他开门。

「哎呀，这也太让我难过了，程哥哥」李远山松手，叹了口气。

程哥哥？？？？？

「明明我们昨天晚上还那~~~么亲密无间…怎么今天就翻脸不认人了呢？」

「！？」程渝羞红了脸。

「还记得你在床上像在哭一样，求我再插得深一…」

「在走道里说些什么呢！大…大白天的！」程渝猛地打开门，又羞又愤地让李远山进来。

「谢谢，打扰了」李远山露出得逞的笑容。

程渝关上门，停在原地没动，李远山有些纳闷地往回望，程渝看着他，像是攒足了勇气一样说道，「以后可不可以…」

「可不可以？」

「就是…别在我家…」说完，程渝攥紧的拳头像泄了气的气球一样松垮下来。潜台词是程渝希望两人“私会”的场所能改变一下，起码换到李远山的家里。一直在自己家里做这种事，对他的心理也是一种负担。

「哈」李远山笑了笑，地方不是“不能换”，而是“不想换”的问题，就是在这里——在程渝和庞锦辉的家里，这一切才更有“意义”，况且也更刺激，不仅是李远山自己这么觉得，程渝不也…李远山笑眯眯地在心腹里打了好些讽刺的话的草稿，还没开口，就看到程渝的手轻轻护着小腹，低下头去。

他忽然把那些无聊话都抛到九霄云外了。

「怎么了？」李远山走上前去，柔和地问道。

「…肚子有点痛」程渝低着头没有看他，小声地回答。

「胃痛吗？今天早上吃了什么？」

「…没吃东西」

「啊？」李远山讶异道，「这都快十二点了」程渝这时缓缓抬头，没有说话，一双水灵的眼睛望着李远山。李远山有些发愣，几秒的异样的沉默之后，不自觉地低头在程渝唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻。

「？」这下两个人都愣在玄关了，面面相觑。

这大概是李远山和程渝第一个没有情欲目的的吻。

「…我去做点吃的」李远山率先打破僵局，干脆地转身走向厨房，头转得比身体快，留呆呆的程渝站在玄关。

====

「我一个人哪吃得了这么多…」看着一桌子热腾腾香喷喷的菜，程渝小声抱怨着。他觉得有些不自在，这还是自己出生以来，有厨师以外的人专门给他做菜吃，通常都是他做菜给别人吃的。

「现在也算中午饭了，该多吃一些，我熬了粥，如果吃不下味道重的，先喝一点粥暖暖胃也行，还有之前说了空调别调那么低了」李远山已经对程渝家各种东西的位置了如指掌，每次来就跟在自己家一样毫不客气，他穿着程渝的备用围裙，还在厨房料理台旁边走来走去。

「別做了，吃不下」程渝朝厨房那边喊。

「不做了，我洗碗」李远山回头笑道，「吃不下就留着呗」

「噢…」程渝低头拿起筷子，有些迟疑地伸筷子去夹菜，这还是在李远山撕下面具后两人第一次“平安无事”地待了这么久。

吃完饭，李远山又很自然地收拾饭桌去洗碗，程渝被赶到沙发上坐着看电视。

咦？

程渝按着遥控器。

这不是以前他跟庞锦辉之间的日常生活吗，通常被赶到沙发看电视的都是在厨房缠着他的庞锦辉。

后来李远山擦了手坐过来抱着程渝的肩说想看电影，两个人你一句我一句商量着要看什么（主要是李远山单方面在问），竟然就坐在沙发上看了一下午的电视。程渝一开始因为过于在意李远山放在自己肩膀上的手，迟迟不能入戏，后来很快被商业大片跌宕起伏的剧情和精心设计的音效吸引，坐在沙发上看入迷起来。

看完电影，两人在电影悠长的片尾曲下无言地盯着演职员表滚动字幕，各自回想着电影剧情。播放结束，李远山看了看时间，就说要回去写课题报告，起身准备回家。

「诶？」程渝一惊，李远山也忽然停下动作，以为程渝还有什么事情，转头等他说话。就这样结束了？什么都不做吗？程渝转念一想，忽然觉得自己的想法很羞耻，好像在期待李远山要做什么事一样，慌张回答道，「啊，好」慌忙中程渝对上李远山的眼神。

再次一阵沉默。

又是李远山率先打破了僵局，他伸手摸了摸程渝的头，胡乱抓了一下他的头发，又飞快俯身在程渝耳边亲了一口。

「我先回去了」李远山留下自己的背影还有这句话，抓起斜挎包轻飘飘地走了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

李远山心如乱麻，课题报告差点没写完，虽然资料已经事前就整理好了，在遣词造句的时候脑海里老是蹦出程渝的脸，不自觉地就写出一堆狗屁不通的句子来。他把这一切归因于今天没能发散性欲，一定是“精虫上脑”，刚才就不该走得那么干脆，好歹做上一次——…

「啊——」李远山发出声音盖住内心杂乱的想法，噼里啪啦地敲着键盘给老师发邮件。

李远山的老家是传统的AA家庭，父母都是Alpha，家里的孩子除了他以外还有个大他三岁的姐姐李秋枫，也是Alpha。父母关系很和谐，性格也都很温和，有关爱孩子的心却因专注工作总是“力不从心”，奉行“理性式”的教育，两人脑子都很呆板，也许在这方面来说很“般配”吧，总是教导李远山和李秋枫身为Alpha要永远保持理性，不要让感性占据上风，他们语重心长地告诉自己的孩子，过于情绪化只会误事百害而无一利。

反过来说，只要做出的事情“合乎情理”，就都可以被原谅。另外这种“情理”的判断完全出于利己主义，情理和法理总是有些区别的。

第二天李远山骑着小区门口的共享单车去学校赶第一节早课。他有自己的车，也有专属司机，但从不喜欢坐车也不爱开车，偏爱骑着共享单车或者电瓶穿越街道，吹着冷风看沿路的风景，骑到教学楼底下和其他学生一起把车停在路边，这时他感觉自己和周遭的世界是融为一体的，不是格格不入的。

刚到教室，就看到多年损友王鹤群在第三排靠窗的位置朝他招手。

王鹤群是当地一个Beta暴发户的儿子，当然也是一个Beta。父亲很看重自己唯一的这个儿子，取“鹤立鸡群”的意，给他取了鹤群这个名字。然而这美好的愿望没能成真，他平时总吊儿郎当的，做事也从不做满，总是擦过及格线刚好入篮，奉行今朝有酒今朝醉的得过且过主义。跟李远山从小结识，一起长大。

「今天怎么来这么晚」王鹤群低声说道，上课铃已经打过了，李远山是踩着点进的教室。

「起晚了而已」李远山若无其事地回答。

「对了，昨天早课你走得太快了，老师没抓住你」王鹤群继续小声说道。

「许老师？」李远山回忆着昨天的课程，他确实是等老师宣布下课了才离开座位的，作业也都按时交了，也许老师临时有什么事情要找他，「那我一会儿发消息问问」

「行，行，你记得就行」王鹤群小声回应着，点了点头。

下课，李远山给老师发了X信，问了老师在办公室的时间，下午抽空去了一趟，老师在微信里没说具体什么事情，只是“想谈一谈”。

「小李啊，」许老师打开抽屉在一叠报告里抽出一份放到桌上，上面写着李远山的名字，「你看看这份实验报告」老师摊开报告，上面有好几个红圈，「这些都是很低级的错误啊，单位，保留位数，不像你会犯的错…」

李远山看着，作出不好意思地笑道，「老师真不好意思，我实在太粗心了」

「要就这次还好，这回的分数就要扣一点了，提前跟你说一声，虽然我这节课也只是公共基础的必修课，学分也少，按道理没必要这么抓，不过小李你不一样，对自己的要求要高一点啊」许老师推了推眼镜。

李远山在办公室里答应着，保证下次会认真检查，离开了办公室。

自从和程渝相遇以来，他确实不像以前那样注重学业，参加社团活动的次数也减少了，多少有些怠慢，这学期可能也有些课没法拿到像以前一样的分数，父母也许会唠叨一下，不过这都无所谓。

他就是成为优秀毕业生毕业又怎么样呢？不过是沿着父母安排好的轨迹，毕业后进入公司就职，然后去相亲和某家的千金结婚，成为另一个“成功人士”罢了。他喜欢无拘无束的生活，不过身上背负着将来要继承家业的担子，也只能接受，起码在还没进笼子之前，过得自在快活一些。

他想起程渝，忽然觉得心里痒痒的。就算是命运之番，他也没法和程渝有什么实质性的联系，程渝已经结婚了，李家不会接受一个离过婚的Omega进门…首先程渝会离婚就不太可能——不容忽视的事实是，就算身体交合了数次，程渝也还没有发觉他们是命运之番。

李远山有时觉得自己是个小丑，老围着程渝转，甚至有时候怀疑自己是不是判断错了，也许他们只是基因的相性很好，而不是什么命运之番。于是李远山忍不住要欺负他、看低他，好维护自己一直在亲密关系中的“上风”，另一方面又忍不住被程渝吸引，总想靠近他…

一定是现在还处于新鲜好奇的阶段，等以后腻了，也就那样了，说到底，抛开邻居这层身份，他们也只是陌路人。

下午下课，李远山给程渝发了X信，说自己晚上要过去。

夜晚的另一头，庞锦辉正在项目团队的庆功宴上，酒足饭饱，喝得很开心。虽然产品还没有正式推出，但也基本完成了前期90%的工作，只差一步了。这次和A公司的合作很顺利，广告宣传也很成功，因为过阵子实际投入市场以后又会开始忙起来，所以大家商量着提前开一个庆功宴，犒劳一下忙了这么久的成员们。

庞锦辉兴致高昂，晕头转向，看着平日既讨嫌又没用的同事的脸也觉得和蔼可亲起来。酒鬼们互相搀扶着喊着些逻辑不通的话，走出地下酒吧爬楼梯往外走，庞锦辉干笑着，抬头看到被城市楼房围成长方形的天空，挂着一轮明晃晃的圆月，明天开始就不用这么忙了。

他忽然感觉失去了奔头，有些乐极生悲，突然想哭。簌簌秋风，穿过他空洞的身体，下一秒，他看到月亮飞速地向上升去，走在前头的同事的脸扭作一团，露出惊恐的表情——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简短感想：取名字还挺费劲


	24. 楼梯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二十三章已附在上一章节后，没有阅读的小伙伴可以返回上一章看第二十三章更新喔。

下午五点，门铃响起，程渝打开门，门外是拎着两大包菜的李远山。

「这是…」程渝有些纳闷。

「程先生最近不是不能出门吗」李远山露出爽朗的笑容，「这不想着，给您带点菜」满嘴漂亮话。

程渝没说话，有些无语地瞪了李远山一眼。李远山毫不客气地大跨步进来，换了鞋走向厨房，他甚至记住了程渝家冰箱哪一层通常放些什么菜，把买好的肉放进急冻室，要用的拿出来。李远山今天好像心情不错，一边整理着灶台，还一边哼着歌。

「有时候真不知道这是谁家…」程渝叹了口气，不知道他想做些什么。

「嗯？程先生，您说什么？」

「没什么…你，你要做饭吗？」程渝抬高声音问道，既然李远山不是为了“那个”来的，那么他现在就不“那么”有威胁度。平常李远山进门就会对程渝上下其手，很快两人就缠作一团，沉醉于情欲之中。性事结束以后，李远山才会张罗着要和累得直不起身的程渝一起用餐，偶尔也有做完便匆匆离开的时候。

从庞锦辉开始出差算起，这样的生活已经过了快半个月了，即便李远山会提前给程渝发消息说大概时间，实际上他每天都来，一天不落。偶尔庞锦辉也会差人来拿换洗衣物，李远山不知怎的，也许是运气好，每次都能和来人错开。

「嗯，我已经想好菜单了」李远山笑眯眯地说，「先做一个尖椒小炒肉，再来一份素炒西蓝花，还有…对了，昨天做的蘑菇汤」

「唔…」程渝听李远山报菜名，一副若有所思的样子。

李远山把肉放好，转身打开冰箱看其他的菜，「嗯？…蘑菇汤没有了，倒掉了吗？」

「啊，啊？」程渝这才回过神来，想也没想便直接回道，「我今天中午热了一下…」

「喝完了？」李远山挑了挑眉。

「嗯？…嗯…」程渝有些迟疑地点了点头，李远山听了脸上的笑忽然更灿烂了，「…？」

「尖椒炒肉油也太重了，我不喜欢吃辣的」程渝在李远山后面探头看着他切肉切菜，同时试探性地小声提意见。

「不是不喜欢吃，是不愿意吃而已吧」李远山的眼睛没有从手上移开，手法利落熟练地切着菜，「上次那份麻辣蛤蜊我记得您可吃了不少」

「那…那是偶尔」程渝有些别扭地嘟囔道，同时没想到李远山还看得那么仔细，不觉自己有些失态，「…辣的吃多了对皮肤不好」

「程先生皮肤那么好，吃辣怎么会有影响，相信相信我这个‘程渝亲传第一弟子’的实力？」李远山把切好的菜放到碗里，用肩膀轻轻往这边拱了拱。这样的光景好像之前李远山跟程渝学做菜的时候一样，即便没有过去多久，也让程渝莫名怀念，他轻轻笑了一下，肩膀也放松下来。

「那我去做汤吧，油脂吃多了还是对身体不好…我记得我把茄子放在下面了」说着，程渝打开了冰箱，打算做清煮茄子汤，话音刚落，李远山切菜的声音也随之停了下来。

「…」

「怎么了？」程渝手里拿着两个茄子，看着李远山。

「…我记得冰箱里还有鸡蛋，今天不如就做经典的蛋花汤怎么样？」李远山笑着，但笑容勉强有些僵硬。

「你不喜欢吃茄子？」程渝有些讶异，「之前我做的那份肉沫茄子不是…」程渝这时回想起李远山收下那份肉末茄子时的表情，确实有些奇怪，而在程渝催促着他现场尝尝味道的时候，他的表情就更奇怪了。程渝那时还以为是自己做辣了，因为李远山曾经明确说过自己没什么不喜欢的食物。

不挑食是他的“人设”，完美的邻家大男孩“小李”怎么能挑食呢。李远山打小就讨厌茄子，只是看着茄子的外形就觉得胃里一阵翻滚，那时他早就做好了“不入虎穴焉得虎子”的觉悟，「…喜欢的人做的菜当然想吃了」李远山转过身去，小声说道。

「？」程渝愣了一下，他已经发觉李远山对他撒了许多谎，也早就把期待全都放空了，没想到他还把“喜欢”二字挂在嘴边，现在讨好程渝还能有什么好处吗，「…是吗」程渝只应了一句，什么也没说，也许这又是这位乖僻青年的心血来潮吧。

李远山没想到程渝如此毫无反应，反而自个儿一个人生起闷气，拿碗和锅的动作都粗暴起来，又像觉得自己说了什么不该说的话一样，不敢回头去看程渝的表情。过了好一会儿，李远山开始往煎锅里倒油，倒完油以后才回头看了一眼，发现程渝已经在切茄子了。

「程先生？」

「嗯？」程渝抬头。

「那个」李远山手握着锅柄，用下巴指了指程渝手里的茄子，满面笑容。

「今天做茄子汤呀」程渝以同样的笑容回复。

「做茄子汤吗？」李远山又问了一遍。

「做茄子汤」程渝放慢了语速回复，潜台词仿佛是“不喜欢可以不吃”。

=================================

晚上，两人一起收拾餐桌，洗碗，坐到客厅沙发上看电视，李远山则是在一旁拿着pad看文献，拿起笔在文档上勾勾画画做笔记，这篇文献似乎有一些难度，李远山少见地对茄子以外的事物皱起了眉，「程先生」他把pad收进包里，「我先回去了」需要用作参考的关联的文档只有电脑里有，还没来得及云同步。

李远山起身，脑子里还都是这篇文献的事情。

「嗯，好」程渝小声答应，拿起遥控器换了个台。

李远山背起包，站在原地，站了好一会儿，站到程渝以为他有东西找不到了。

「…你不送送我？」李远山闹别扭似地说道。

「？」程渝万分疑惑，又想起李远山还是“客人”的时候倒不必说，从他们之间有这层关系开始，程渝确实没有送过他出门，毕竟大多数时间程渝都处于躺在床上不想动的状态，况且说到底，程渝没什么要把李远山送到门口的理由。程渝想了一下，没弄明白，不过还小心翼翼地问道「…你想让我送吗？」

「我…」李远山话还没说完，程渝的手机忽然响了起来，连带着震动打断了二人的对话。

程渝连忙拿起手机，是陌生来电，看号码构成还是座机打来的。

「喂？」看着这串号码，程渝忽然有不详的预感。

「你好，请问是程渝吗？」对面传来一位沉稳的中年女性的声音。

「我是」

「你丈夫庞锦辉从楼梯上摔下来了，现在在东神医院急诊，你在本地吧？赶紧过来一下，把他医保卡和身份证也带过来，这边手续需要家属签个字」女性的语气快而平静，从话筒另一端似乎能听到她所处环境的嘈杂。

「急诊？」程渝一惊，脑袋里“嗡”的一声一下子一片空白。庞锦辉怎么会突然被送到急诊去，对了，刚才说“他从楼梯上摔了下来”…「那个，医生，他没事吧！」程渝感觉自己的手在颤抖。

「生命体征还算稳定的，救护车也刚到，医生们还在处理伤口，现在人还不太清醒，你快过来吧，东神医院急诊，从西门进来啊」

「好，好的…东神医院急诊，西门，我知道了」说完，程渝挂了电话，抬起头，看到李远山正沉着脸看着他。虽然没有听到程渝的通话内容，但看程渝的表情，他估计也猜测到事情的严重性。

「庞…他…他…」程渝哆嗦着嘴唇，一句话也说不出来。

李远山上前握住程渝的上臂，「程先生，冷静，我下去开车，你还有东西要准备对吧，拿好了就直接过去」说罢，他把包甩在沙发上，见程渝还有些发愣，「程先生，医生有叫你带什么吗？」

「啊？啊…老庞的身份证和医保…」程渝像是大梦初醒，把手机放下。

「身份证和医保卡」李远山重复了一遍。

「对，对…我现在就去拿」程渝说着，急忙往卧室奔去，中途磕磕绊绊地一路撞上茶几边，还踩到了插线板。

「我在地下一层停车场等你！」程渝在卧室里翻箱倒柜时，听到身后传来李远山的喊声，接着是开门关门的声音，随后一片沉寂。

程渝翻到了庞锦辉的身份证件，一通塞进包里，立马站起身来顾不得换衣服便朝门外冲去，忽然，床头柜上有个圆环形的东西一闪吸引了他的注意力，程渝迟疑了一下，把那物也塞进包里，又抓了几支特效药摔门而出。

他怎么会从楼梯上摔下去呢，从哪里的楼梯？是不是太累了，这个人没有程渝看着，他总会勉强自己，在家里也守着电脑办公。才出差回来，就要住在外面，能休息得好吗？…

庞锦辉会不会就这样丢下自己…？

想到这里，程渝陷入万分恐惧之中，浑身发凉，差点哭出来。

他还有好多话没有和庞锦辉说，还有“账”没算清呢。不管怎么说，抛开那些真真假假，这两年来他们之间的确有过不少美好的回忆，起码程渝是这么觉得的，他以前常常从那些甜蜜回忆中获取力量。

程渝这时才察觉到自己始终没法在这样不清不楚的状态下真正恨他，想到这个和自己的生活紧密联系了两年多的人突然要去到很远的地方，只觉得揪心一般疼。

他只能默默祈祷庞锦辉平安无事，希望到医院以后，还能看到他温和的丈夫像往常一样，挂着有些惭愧的笑满含温情地望着他，开玩笑说“我一时没看路，脚踩空了”，然后程渝就可以一边好气又好笑地把包甩在他身上，抱怨自己是如何担惊受怕，如何捱过那些闪着荧光的红绿灯。


	25. 医院

车上，程渝一言不发，只盯着手机快速地打着字，聊天窗口顶栏写着“妈妈”二字。李远山的目光总被他脖子上那黑色的朴素的皮质项圈所吸引，这是程渝第一次在他面前戴项圈，反射着车外灯光的项圈仿佛在提醒着他这个人是别人的所有物。李远山忽地又移开了视线，不去看他，专注于眼前路况。

开了半个多小时终于到了东神医院西门。救急通道不可堵塞，车只能停在门外面，即停即走。

车刚停稳，程渝就抓起包冲出车外，只转身关车门时飞快道了句谢便头也不回地朝门口奔去，外套都忘了拿，李远山刚想叫住他，车前的保安就开始扯着嗓子不耐烦地催促，「医院门口不能停车啊，往那边停车场开，后面车还要走」

李远山只得先连连应声，转着方向盘按照保安的指示开往地下停车场，余光里，程渝的背影正消失在医院大门的灯光中。

程渝跑到咨询台，上气不接下气，半夜12点已经过了，急诊大厅人不多，而仍有一种紧张的氛围，四处有窃窃私语声，一个穿着凌乱的上班族靠在急诊室门口的椅子上，头发乱糟糟的，正两眼无神地盯着前面的柱子，昏昏欲睡。

程渝在心里不停告诉自己要冷静，整理好呼吸，向护士问道「你好，请问是不是有叫庞锦辉的人被送到急诊了？…我大概半小时前接到医院的电话，说现在在急诊…」坐在咨询台后的护士抬头看了他一眼，「程渝是吧」说完，她在电脑上快速地敲了几下。声音很老练，和电话里听到的声音一样，看来她就是打电话给程渝的人。

「就你一个人？」

「对，请问他现在人在…在急救室吗？我能去看看吗？」程渝一边说着，一边往大门紧闭的急救室看。

「嗯，还在急救室观察，人应该没有大问题，就是摔的地方有点不好，你跟门口保安说一声是家属，他放你进去，一会儿记得出来填病历卡」

「好的，谢谢」听到护士说人没有大问题，程渝轻轻松了一口气，他感觉自己比想象中的要更加冷静，在车里，可怕的片段和糟糕的预想曾浮现在他脑内，现在他已经无暇顾及其他，只想赶紧确认庞锦辉的安危。

程渝刚想迈步，护士就提高声音叫住了他，「哎，那个家属，等一下」等程渝转头，护士伸手指了指脖子，又指了指急诊大厅角落的一个小房间，「你是Omega吧？先去消杀室做信息素处理」

程渝这才如梦初醒，想起自己今天出门时戴上了项圈，「好的」又快步向挂着“消杀室”牌子的房间走去。

为了防止信息素对患者产生刺激影响他们的身体状态，Omega进一般的综合医院医院不管是挂号还是探访都必须先去消杀室喷外部信息素抑制剂，清除身上的“味道”才能进入病患所在区域；而因信息素暴走被送至急诊的患者会直接去另一个特殊楼。

消杀室里只有一个能容纳一人的管状装置，里面坐班的医生把护目镜递给他让他戴上，又扫了一眼程渝的项圈，「不是发情期吧？」

程渝愣了一下，慌忙答道：「不是，不是」医生点了点头，示意他站在里面，保持双臂展开的姿势。随后，胶囊装置的门关闭，从四处喷出无色的喷雾打在程渝的身体上，程渝闭着眼睛屏住呼吸，希望能快点结束。这不是他第一次做“消杀”，但这个程序每次都让他感到不适，消杀用喷雾的味道总让他反胃。

做完消杀，程渝拿起随身物品又跑到急救室门口，刚和门口的保安说完自己是庞锦辉的家属，坐在旁边椅子上的那个上班族像是被电击中一样浑身一个激灵，立刻睁大眼睛清醒过来，「是程先生吗？」他慌忙站起来，放在腿上的外套掉到地上连带着手机也滑下去转了个几圈，又略带尴尬地连忙把手机捡起来，拍了拍自己的衣服，看到程渝疑惑的眼神，又赶着解释，「不好意思，我、我是庞先生的同事，我，我能跟你一起进去吗？」

「好」程渝点点头，跟保安说了一声，两个人一起推开了急救室的门。

急救室大约有20来平米，左右各摆了五张床，空气中漂浮着血和药品的味道；靠近门的地方有一个咨询台，一些穿着白大褂的医生正在最里面围着一张床走来走去，看起来情况很紧急。程渝只转头就立马发现庞锦辉正躺在门后不远处的担架床上，身上连接着测试心率的设备，他的心跳看起来比较平稳，但双眼仍是紧闭着的，嘴唇有些苍白。

程渝走到他床边，拨开被子轻轻握住了他的手，确实地感受到这份温热的触感之后，程渝高悬的心才终于落了下来。

庞锦辉的脸上没有了平时的神采奕奕，额头上被缝了几针，伤口周围有清理过的痕迹，但头发上还是沾了一些血。

「庞锦辉家属是吗？」咨询台后面的护士看到他们便拿着垫纸板走了过来，「进来之前消杀做了吧？」

「我是他的伴侣，刚刚做了」程渝应声。

「我是他同事，我是Beta」那位上班族在后面接着道。

「哦，刚刚是你带着去做的检查吧」护士看了上班族一眼，那位上班族点了点头。

「家属就来了你一个人吗？」护士说着，往板子上写了些什么。

「现在就我一个人来」程渝答道。

护士听完微微颔首，走到庞锦辉床边，说道，「你丈夫从楼梯上摔下去，又喝了酒，意识不太清醒，加上被撞的位置不太好」护士说着，往庞锦辉头上比划了一下，「有点轻微脑震荡，右腿和右手骨折了，都多少有错位」

听到这些平常只在电视上听到过的名词，程渝连忙松开了手，「医生，那这严不严重啊？」

「不是很严重，好在人也年轻，都是多休养就会好得快的，身份证带了吧？」护士的语气稍微柔和了一些。

程渝在护士的引导下，跑去给庞锦辉填病历卡和入院手续，那位同事也很热心地帮忙，说他去帮忙和护士一起把庞锦辉推到分配好的病房去，让程渝安心去办手续，程渝感动地道了好几个谢，穿梭于医院的各个窗口之间。

程渝缴完费，办完手续，手里拿着一堆检查报告走进庞锦辉的病房，庞锦辉正安静地躺在病床上，身上还穿着没来得及换的西装。之前那个上班族正坐在床边的椅子上，见程渝来了，立马站起来。

「程先生，辛苦你跑了」

「没事，你才是…」

「噢，程先生叫我小翟就行，我算是庞哥的后辈，经常听他提起您」上班族有些不好意思地笑了笑，似乎刚才没有太多时间说明，现在语气也变得亲昵起来。

「啊呀，小翟，真是麻烦你了，刚听医生说之前拍片也是你帮忙推着去的」

「这有什么，平时庞哥照顾了我那么多，这点事情应该的」说完，小翟的表情又带上了几分愧疚，「倒是我们才该给程先生赔不是，其实我们今天是去开庆功宴，大家一高兴都喝太多了，庞哥喝得也比平时多，第二摊从地下酒吧出来快走到地面的时候突然就摔下去了…要是我有多看着一点…」

「意外事故谁都想不到的，万幸人没事就好了，你别太自责」程渝安慰道。

「谢谢程先生，哎，对不起，还反倒让您来安慰我」小翟的头又耷拉了下去，不过为了回应程渝的关心，他打起精神接着说道，「我们当场就打了120，本来其他几个项目组成员也要一起过来的，但其他人也喝得太多，组长不放心，就先让我来看着，然后托医院给您打了电话」

「原来是这样，麻烦你代我给其他成员道个谢」说着，两人的视线都慢慢移到了昏迷状态中的庞锦辉身上。

「医生说…」程渝看着庞锦辉的睡脸，轻声开了口，「应该一两个小时就会醒，各处都检查了，其他部位没有太大问题，就是伤筋动骨一百天，过会儿要去打个石膏，然后静养一阵子」

「那太好了」小翟舒了口气。

「小翟啊，辛苦你了，你也一晚上没休息，这儿就交给我吧」小程揉了揉眼睛，把包放在床头的柜子上，撑着脸微笑着。

「瞧您说的，我…」小翟话说到一半，一阵手机震动的声音响起，程渝连忙在包里找电话，来电显示是“妈妈”。小翟立刻识相地道，「那就麻烦程先生了，我就先回去了，有什么事儿您跟我说，」然后快速把名片放在另一边的床头柜上，「我电话跟X信都是一个号，您打个备注就成，翟志军」说罢，小翟提起衣服，挥了挥手。

两人在这阵震动音中快速地道别，小程也走到走廊尽头的紧急通道里，按下了接通键。

「小渝啊，我到医院了，你们在哪一栋啊？」话筒里传来母亲焦急的声音。

「妈你怎么真来了，都这么晚了…」程渝鼻子一酸，只小声埋怨道。

「你跟小庞都是一家人了，小庞也算我半个儿子，我怎么能不来呢，我刚问护士，说你们是不是转到住院部了」

「嗯，我们在C区5楼这边…妈你到哪儿了？我过去接你吧」

「不用不用，我找得到路，诶，C区是不是就是那儿啊老徐」母亲的声音忽然又变得远了一些，老徐说得是程家的老管家，现在退居二线，主要和女佣一起照料程家夫人的身边事，「那我先挂了，医院打电话也不好，咱们见面说，啊」说完，母亲先挂断了电话。

自从上一通劝程渝不要离婚的电话以来，程渝和母亲之间的关系一直有些尴尬。

程渝怕母亲找不到病房，于是在病房门口站着，同时把门大开，找了个方便看到门内的角度，时不时探身往外看着。没过几分钟，走廊那处一个穿着皮草拿着手提包的女性踏着小碎步走了过来，她妆容精致成熟，耳垂挂着红宝石的耳环闪闪发亮，蓬松的短发衬托出别样的魅力，只看外表也就三十岁左右，比程渝要矮一些。

「妈」程渝抹了抹眼睛走过去，虽然视频电话打了不少，一年里却见不了几次，母子俩握着对方的手，一时间千言万语涌上心头，又说不出话来。

等那位中年男性Beta老徐走上前，程妈妈才像想起什么似的，打破沉默，把包拿给老徐，知道庞锦辉还没醒，于是把程渝拉到病房外面的椅子上坐着，关切地问道「小程啊，现在就你一个人吗，庞家那边人还没来？」夜深了，程妈妈的声音很轻。

「嗯，我给老庞家里打了电话…是他们家管家接的，只跟我说会转告老爷和夫人…也没说什么时候来，这会儿还没给我回电话呢…」

「噢」程妈妈握着程渝的手，她大概知道庞家内情，便引开了话题，「可能那边儿也忙…哎，医生怎么说？小庞还没醒呀，严不严重呀？」

就在二人如此低声细语地交谈之时，电梯门口，一个年轻人拿着一件外套站在阴影里，他平静地看着握着妈妈的手一边说着什么一边频频点头，眼角含着泪的程渝。医院的住院区走廊的灯到了晚上都是感应灯，只隔几个灯常亮一个，护士台的灯也亮着，白光洒在瓷砖上。在昏暗和光明的交替之中，程渝和母亲的身影被上方的圆灯发出的光亮所包围着，那光好像是一个无形的屏障，散发着不容外人进入的气场。

李远山只是静静地看着，把外套又挂在小臂上，两手插在衣服口袋里，转过身悄悄离开了。

他想着明天早上还有课，他应该立马回家才对，而不是远远地看着程渝辗转各层去办各种手续，等着有机会把衣服交给他。程渝在医院里又没风没雨的，少了件外套也不会冷死，再不济随时有人去帮他买一件新衣服。

程渝这下完全忘了他了。

忘了这个没了这件外套，就和他毫无关系的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你的阅读！  
> 不好意思让大家久等啦，前半部分做了一些添加和修改。26章正在施工，来得及的话写完就发啦，如果到周五也没发的话大概就得到下一周了
> 
> 说起来新的回馈番外还没有开工…番外的话大家有什么想了解的或者想看的吗？欢迎提出哦，所有意见之后的回馈番外都会作参考的：D！ ~


	26. 石膏

庞锦辉醒了，他感到口干舌燥，额头上传来一阵钝痛，身体各处也很不舒服，盖在身体上的被子好像比往常要重，四周一片昏暗，右边的窗子能看到外面的天色，星月高垂。他似乎是在某个小房间里，温和的白光透过门上的小窗和低语的声音一起散进来。

他想说话，尝试着张了张嘴巴，喉咙里像有痰似的，发出了声音，不过说不出句子。好像是感应到了他发出的微弱的声音，门外的谈话声忽然停了，咔哒一声，门开了，门外是熟悉的脸，满脸担心的神色。

「老庞？你醒啦！有没有哪里不舒服？」程渝连忙小步跑到床边，打开了单人病房床边的小台灯，看庞锦辉干得起皮的嘴唇，连忙倒了杯温水给他。庞锦辉想伸手去接水，右臂便传来一阵剧痛，「嘶」随着这阵痛楚，浑身的知觉都苏醒过来，他才发现自己的右手和右腿都绑上了固定板。

「诶，小庞，手上跟腿上还绑着固定板呢，小心点儿啊」程妈妈的声音从程渝身后传来。

「…呃」庞锦辉发出一些音节，懵懵懂懂地用左手接过水杯，程渝没有松手，就这么扶着让他喝了半杯水润润喉咙。

在程渝低声地解释还有程妈妈在旁边的热心补充下，他总算将脑海里四散的思绪与记忆合拢。他想起来自己在走出地下酒吧时昏倒，从楼梯滚落撞到栏杆又砸在凹凸不平的艺术墙上，随后眼前一黑…

见庞锦辉开始出神，程妈妈以为他被吓到了，连忙安慰道「哎，还好听医生说也不算太严重，小庞你也年轻，恢复很快的，只要好好静养，是不是，小渝？」

程渝也关切地回道「是啊，医生说住院部打石膏的老医生已经下班了，就先用板子固定，明早去打上石膏就好了，今天先好好休息，要是有其他地方痛了就跟我说」

「啊…嗯…」庞锦辉嘴上呆呆地应着，其实他在意的根本不是自己的身体怎么样，只是骨折，恢复得好的话以后不会留下后遗症。他的大脑飞速运转着，满脑子都是即将落地的项目。他怎么会在这种节骨眼倒下？这是上天给他的惩罚吗？还是天要告诉他庸才不应该做不切实际的梦，庞锦辉这个人也就如此而已，到此为止了…

骨折…他要多久才能回去上班，不能走路，去不了公司也没法去现场，但还可以通过电脑处理资料，应该可以做一点末端后勤的杂事。该死。右手骨折，他忽然开始痛恨起自己是右撇子来，痛恨一切理所当然的事情，就算他是左撇子，一只手无法移动也会给生活造成极大的不便。

其实他心里明白只用一只手，想要继续跟进项目只是自欺欺人。高中时期篮球队的朋友曾经摔骨折过，他知道骨折没几个月好不了，手头的工作只要离开一个星期就会完全滞后，诊断消息传回公司以后，从项目组里把庞锦辉移出去是非常合情合理的选择，估计这会儿他们已经在琢磨找后替人选，明天就会有人来交接工作了。

他又想起长兄——庞家长子庞锦轩冷漠的脸，他总是用充满讥讽的眼光看着他，从小到大嘴里除了尖酸刻薄的挖苦蹦不出别的字，现在作为公司实质性的掌权人，自庞锦辉入职以后更是没有好脸色。

庞锦辉低下头，左腿屈起来，头靠在膝盖上，现在他连想蜷成一团这个最简单的愿望也做不到了。

「哎呀，老庞，小心额头上的伤」程渝轻轻抬着他的手，又转过去稍微调整了一下床的高度。

「抱歉，」庞锦辉微微抬头，声音里满是疲倦，「能让我一个人待一会儿吗？」他低沉的话语里甚至有几分哀求。

这还是他认识的那个庞锦辉吗？程渝一下子感觉有什么话就在嘴边，呼之欲出，却好像是异国失落的文字，张开嘴就会随风跑掉。

「嗯，好」也许比起亲近的人的陪伴，庞锦辉更需要一些独处的时间，「那我帮你把床放下来，你先好好休息，手和腿千万不要乱动，护士铃就在这上面，有什么事情叫我」程渝俯身缓缓调整床的角度，又从床头柜的第一层里把庞锦辉的手机拿出来，裂纹从屏幕的一角往上攀附在钢化膜上，似乎因为庞锦辉刚往下摔时手机先甩飞了出去，停在某一阶上而幸免于难，「手机放这儿，我先去送妈回家」

庞锦辉点点头，没说什么。

程妈妈也作出表示理解的样子，点了点头，挽着程渝的手，两人走出房门。

庞锦辉慢慢躺下，看着自己破烂的衣服和被板子与绷带夹得严严实实的手脚，视线转移到白色的天花板上，他睁大了眼睛，此刻只有疼痛与他作伴了。

======================

「小伙子，你也太急躁了，身体的事情是急不来的呀」这位年纪有些大的医生明显被庞锦辉的固执逼得有些着急，「什么一个月两个月的，伤筋动骨一百天的事情，骨伤愈合没有三个月不好随便动的，头上线不是还没拆么，先安心静养，是什么人命关天的工作这么急」

清早科室里没什么人，现在就庞锦辉一个患者，旁边在整理器具的医生顺便还帮了句腔，开玩笑道「那要真是人命关天的工作，手脚没好全的反而不敢让你去做了」说完自己笑了起来。

庞锦辉沉默了。

「林医生说得是啊，庞先生，您就先在咱们医院住着，我们这儿的单人病房护工都是xx公司的，服务绝对一流」另一边，有些中年发福的某主任正腆着脸笑着，他来的时候握着程渝的手说了老半天的奉承话，庞锦辉黑着脸出声才松手，程渝不仅没听清他的姓，现在也不明白他究竟是哪里的主任。

「那多久可以出院呢？」程渝看庞锦辉之前问得那么勤，似乎很想早点离开医院，便作折衷案问道。

「起码先等线拆了…」医生的话还没说完，旁边主任就笑着插进来：「当然是身体要紧啊，我们这儿给患者的护理都是市内顶级的，真正的“宾至如归”，您想住多久都没问题！」

程渝还没答话，主任就行云流水般把手机从口袋里拿出来，看了看锁屏上的消息，「啊呀，董管家也来啦，庞先生，我这就去接董管家过来哦」说着，他摸了摸发量稀薄的头顶，转身正要走开，门外就传来一声清冷的「不必劳烦主任了」时机恰到好处，仿佛一出预先设计好的剧本。

一位身着修身黑色西装，提着黑色公文包的年轻男子走了进来，高而薄的鼻梁上架着半低框眼镜，身材偏瘦，头高高地昂着，好像不管看谁都是用鼻子在看。看来他就是那位“董管家”。

程渝不认识这人，如果说是庞家的管家，确实也姓董，但明显没有这么年轻，也不这么趾高气扬。

而身旁的庞锦辉，脸色更难看了。

「我已经大概知道了事情的经过…你，你是程渝吧？」董管家指了指程渝。

「诶，啊，我是…」程渝吓了一跳，不自觉握紧了轮椅后背的握柄。

庞锦辉咬牙切齿、一字一句地道：「董如春」

董管家扶了扶眼镜，「噢，不好意思，我忘了，现在是庞太太了」

即便是程渝，这下子也明白来者不善了。

「我们跟主任商量好了，接下来三个月就住在C区顶楼的单人病房，护工两周一换」

「三个月？」庞锦辉反问道。

「唔，那个，董管家，没必要在医院住这么久吧，是不是也可以在家休…」程渝还想为庞锦辉争取一下，他的印象里普通骨折确实没必要住这么久的医院。

「庞太太，」董如春语气平静地道，表情有些不耐烦，「庞先生右手和右脚还没恢复好，吃喝拉撒都要人照顾，你一个人忙得过来吗？」

「我…」

「我觉得还是交给专业的护工比较好，当然，本家那边么大致也是这么个打算」董如春把专业那两个字强调了一下，又扶了扶眼镜作出不经意的样子，不把任何人放在眼里，整个人散发着不容旁人质疑的气场，「噢，庞太太别误会，我这个人说话比较直的，请护工也是为了减轻您的负担，庞先生也能恢复得更快一点，一石二鸟嘛」

「我不可能在这儿浪费三个月的时间」庞锦辉知道跟董如春打交道不能被他牵着鼻子走，先发火的那一方就是输家。

「那您就要跟本家联系一下了，我刚才已经去把前期费用缴完了，合约也签好了，接下来怎么处理您看着办吧」说罢，董如春向主任招了招手，主任向着庞锦辉笑了笑简单告辞，便点头哈腰地跟在董如春后面。

一片沉默中，整理器材的医生把绷带往桌子上一放「这个管家这么会说话的」。

程渝慢慢地推着打好石膏、带着头套的庞锦辉回病房，这条走廊静悄悄的，四下无人。

「抱歉，把你也卷到这些麻烦事里来」庞锦辉突然开口道。

「嗯？噢，你说刚才的事情吗？…没什么的」程渝答道。这两天，他们夫夫俩还没有足够的时间二人独处，互相交流。程渝只感觉庞锦辉像是在这一摔里整个人的魂儿都被摔走了，整个人陷入颓靡之中，似乎在这场意外中受到伤害的不只是肉体，精神上也遭受了很大的打击。明明是久别重逢，即便形式不太好，程渝到现在还没见庞锦辉笑过。

在程渝的印象里庞锦辉还算一个乐天派，似乎是在这场事故里有什么程渝不了解的事物，让庞锦辉陷入忧愁之中，他的乐观和温厚都不复存在了。程渝不知道那是什么，也不好随便插嘴说一些无关痛痒的废话去安慰他，可能会在不自知的情况下对庞锦辉造成二次伤害，他想要帮助他，却力不从心。

二人回到病房，护工已经整理好了床铺等着了。程渝和护工依据医生的指示，把庞锦辉的腿抬起来吊着，防止肿胀。

「志云…」程渝只想着要多跟他说话，聊聊其他的事情，没准能把庞锦辉的注意力从他正烦忧着的事情上分出来，「志云你还记得吗？老黄的儿子，今年高三了」

「嗯」

「时间过得真快啊，一晃眼两年多了，其实也就两年，但我总觉得好像是看着志云长大的，上次老黄给我看志云的照片，他说志云快长得有你高了，青春期的孩子个子长得可真快」程渝自顾自地讲着，「前段时间X中高三第一次月考刚结束，听说名次也很不错，目标是要考A市的市立大学呢，真有出息」

「嗯…」庞锦辉应着声，又陷入了沉思。

护工收拾完床边，又整理好了衣柜，跟二人打了招呼便先离开去取医院准备好的午餐了。

程渝坐在病床的右手边，好随时应对庞锦辉的需要。

沉默中，庞锦辉忽然开口了，「小程」这是再会以来庞锦辉第一次主动开口呼唤他。

「怎么了？」程渝靠近了些，以为庞锦辉想要什么东西。

庞锦辉只是默默把左手从被子底下伸出来，放在被子上，向着程渝，程渝轻轻握住他的手指。

「对不起啊」庞锦辉的声音有些沙哑。

「怎么啦？」程渝往前坐了坐，笑道，「怎么今天道这么多歉啊，有那么多对不起我的事情吗」

「…哎，我真没出息，你不要嫌弃我」这些字像是艰难地从他的唇间吐露而出。庞锦辉的一条腿还悬在空中，现在的姿势让他无法藏住自己的表情，他垂着眼，微微动了动手指。用非常隐忍的态度等待程渝的回答。

「你觉得我是那种会嫌弃你的人吗？」程渝腾出另一只手把凳子往前送了送，好把庞锦辉的左手收在掌心里。

庞锦辉连忙否认，「不…当然不是」一时又觉得有些尴尬，「我只是…哎，我也说不清楚，不好意思，感觉现在脑袋乱糟糟的」庞锦辉轻轻回握程渝的手。

「不管别人怎么说，在我眼里，老庞你可靠又能干，还很温柔体贴，平时也很开朗乐观」程渝认真地说。

庞锦辉有些自嘲似的笑了笑，「但我不是一直…我总没法把事情做好，今天也是，如果我再…」

「老庞」程渝摇了摇庞锦辉的手，庞锦辉抬起头，迎面是程渝认真的表情。

他忽地噤声了，「不对，嗯，我不是想说这个…」他沉默了好一会儿，在脑海里编织语句，感觉自己好像有数不尽的话要说，临到嘴边又变成了一团乱麻。

最后，他小心翼翼地开口道，「小程，和我结婚…你有没有后悔过？」

程渝没想到他会问这个，有些惊讶。庞锦辉现在就像在寒风暴雨里瑟瑟发抖的小狗，四处找不到依靠。

后悔。什么是后悔呢。程渝也开始问自己。在结婚之前，他的学生时代，他早已下定决心要对“未来的丈夫”奉献一切，无所谓什么后悔不后悔的。做一个称职的不给夫家蒙羞的O妻子就是他的使命，他从不后悔。但他能断言现在还是这样吗？

程渝的回复越慢，庞锦辉就越紧张，他的不安在脸上显露无遗。

「怎么会呢」程渝说，「我也不是因为你是一个十全十美的人才和你结婚的呀，况且这次事故只是一个意外，不是你的错」

庞锦辉感到如释重负，心口稍微轻松了一些。

「我想…我们还需要更多的交流」程渝轻声说。


	27. 外套

李远山刚走进教学楼区域，就看到王鹤群正和一群人站在树下朝他招手，「哎！远山，在这儿呢」说着，他三步并作两步把李远山拉到人群之中，「你可算来了」

李远山前一秒还面无表情的脸立刻挂上了营业笑容，一旁的女生们也跟着腼腆矜持起来。「今天可吹的什么风，小李也要来参加？」穿着运动服的网球社社长把球拍放在长椅上，拍了拍李远山的手臂，笑着说，「就是你不来，这个学期部里来参加社团活动的女生都少了不少」

「哎，哪的话，就是这阵子太忙了抽不出时间来」李远山赔笑道。

「那今天你可也得晚上陪姐姐们喝一摊了，再好好交代是出了什么事，」旁边一个身材高挑的女生挤了进来，扎着双马尾，耳环摘了下来，画了全妆，身上却穿着运动服，有模有样地戴上了护额，她是网球社外联部的部长，是个α，平时很少参与网球社的训练活动，「之前入学再忙，一整个月一次酒都约不出来这可还是头一回」

「请学姐手下留情了」李远山笑着回复，他话音刚落，部长立即给身旁的女生们笑眯眯地使了个眼色，一众女同学的眼神忽然锐利起来，一改刚才漫不经心温文尔雅的从容样子，纷纷掏出手机戳起屏幕来，与此同时，校内的几个隐秘的群聊炸开了锅。「那要看你今天的表现咯，一会儿我把地方发给你」部长摇了摇手机，像在宣告自己的胜利。

旁边王鹤群都暗暗一惊，小声道：「喂，今天还真是太阳打西边儿出来了，不是，群体活动就算了，我之前约你私下喝都约不出来，难道今天女生来得多看上哪个了？呸，见色忘义！」

李远山挂着爽朗的笑容，装傻道：「我是那样的人吗？」

王鹤群跟李远山交情算久了，早对他扭曲的性子知根知底，翻了个白眼：「去你的，今晚可别再想让我当僚机」

「瞧您说的，怎么能委屈我们王哥，我是僚机，我是僚机」

于是，李远山跟王鹤群继续像往常一样在队伍末尾小声互相寒碜，社长走在前面，给第一次来参加活动的新生们说明注意事项。部长则和老生（女性居多）们走在中间靠后的位置。从李远山跟着王鹤群加入网球社起，新进社员的成员构成就发生了天翻地覆的改变，女生的数量明显增多，甚至还有omega加入（极少数），其中一部分人都是盯上了李远山这块肥肉，都想争夺“李太太”这个头衔；而另一部分人自知身份低微，并不打这方面的主意，为李远山的学识、外貌和人品“慕名而来”。

社长只要新来的人听话不闹事，也就都随他们去了，况且新社员里也有不少有钱有势而能力强劲的α，网球社的活动一下子提升了好几个档次。

打了一下午网球，中途还去指导零基础的新生，出了一身汗。而不管他走到哪里，都有人递上新毛巾和未开封的矿泉水，整个球场就属他身旁人最多，李远山巧妙地应付着身旁努力套近乎的社员们，看着她们因为自己的一句话争风吃醋，又因为自己的“解围”而争着夸自己心胸宽广温柔体贴云云，活像一部八点档电视剧，李远山总算觉得心里爽快了些。

到晚上去酒吧喝酒，他的情绪就更高涨了，揽下了部长今晚的账单，又请了几个女生喝酒，还难得地去酒吧舞台上陪乐队弹了10多分钟的钢琴，都是欢快的爵士乐，错音了也毫不在意，权当自己醉了。他跟王鹤群一起疯闹，在舞池里搭讪美人，唱着笑着，最后两个人一起精疲力竭地倒在网约的专车里。

车门一关，二人立刻瘫在座椅上，车窗缓缓升起，车外的音乐声变成沉闷的蜂鸣。

二人沉默不语，王鹤群揉了揉眉心，睡意上来了。他迷糊着眼，看李远山正划着手机屏幕，「哎，这么快？撩到小学妹了？」

「没有，在删好友」

「嚯，那不刚加上呢，这就删啊」

「“李远山的X信从不加好友”」李远山重复了一遍自己的常用借口以及刻意营造出的传闻，他总在自己看上的目标前装醉”不小心“把自己的二维码拿出来，又逐个删掉，之后解释的时候只用道歉，然后笑着说”因为你太特别，让我慌了神“，对方就会小鹿乱撞，忘乎所以。

王鹤群听了，调整了个睡得舒服些的姿势，「啧啧，真浪费，我还说你今天开窍了，真拿自己微信给她们加呢，长得好看的推给我再删啊」

过了一两分钟李远山才想起来回话，低头一看，王鹤群已经睡死了。

他把手机丢在一旁。置顶的聊天窗口里，工作相关的有好几个红点，而备注是“程渝”的那个仍然是灰色，最后的聊天记录是自己发的“我今晚会来”。

自那以后过了好几天，他们没有任何联系。那件外套还躺在李远山家里的沙发上。他偶尔在玄关准备出门的时候听到隔壁开关门的声音，总是等脚步声远了才开门。程渝这几天去医院去得很勤，好像有时就睡在医院里，回家也只睡觉或逗留几个小时，白天的时候，身旁还跟着那位叫“王哥”的司机。

李远山之所以知道这些，除了偶尔听到门外的声音以外，还因为他在门口装了摄像头，而那个摄像头“恰好”也把程渝家门照了进去，毕竟两家就是对门的距离。

李远山有时候觉得自己活像一个跟踪狂，不过从某种意义上来说倒也没错。

李远山到家，倒在沙发上，开始有些头痛，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。真奇怪，身体已经很疲惫了，心里却还是一片清醒。他拖过沙发上的毯子盖在身上，眼皮越来越重，眼前的一切变成模糊一团，「真没劲…」客厅里飘过一声低语。

程渝…程渝…

他在梦中似乎闻到了程渝信息素的味道，是柔和沁人的花香，跟其他Omega的味道都不一样，即便是以前遭遇过的发情期的O的信息素也没有如此诱人，让人发狂。在黑暗中伸出双手，很快将那片气味的云雾抓到怀里。他杂草丛生、喧嚣的内心有微风吹过，东倒西歪的芦苇顺着风欠身低头，乖巧地朝着同一个方向落去。

李远山醒来的时候，怀里正抱着程渝的外套，毛毯滑落到腰际，头痛欲裂，而下半身还很精神。

白昼的光让他有些睁不开眼睛，他眉头紧皱，心底升起无名火，想要抬手把它扔到垃圾桶里，手刚抬到半空中，又停住了，半晌，他放弃了，又将它搭在沙发的靠背上。这样的动作，从回家开始就不知重复过多少次。

李远山忍住宿醉的恶心，去浴室洗了把脸，接了点水喝，又回卧室继续睡了。

再醒来的时候竟已经是下午了，秋天日照少，室内窗户打开，只觉得一切都明晃晃的。同时，门外还有些响动。李远山揉了揉太阳穴，在床上坐了几分钟，听到吸尘器的声音才想起来今天是家政妇来打扫卫生的时间。

「坏了」李远山立马踩着拖鞋冲向客厅。

上了年纪的家政妇见到他，带着和蔼的微笑打了招呼：「李少爷」

李远山四处看了看，除了散落各处的换洗衣物以外，放在沙发上的那件外套果然不见了。

「呃，衣服你都洗了吗？」李远山扶着额头，头痛依然没有消失。

「是的，少爷，还有什么需要洗的东西吗？」家政妇停下吸尘器回答。

「沙发上那件外套…」

家政妇听了，立刻回答道：「哦，那件外套，我看尺寸小了不少，明显不是少爷的衣服，想必是哪位客人的，就叫人上门，送到干洗店了，您有时间可以去取，或者他到时间会送回来」

「嗯…」李远山没说什么，一屁股坐在沙发上，抬头望着天花板发呆。头痛此刻也无法烦扰他半分，李远山开始谋划、思考、盘算着，这一次“失去”使他重燃斗志，想要的东西，他一定要拿到手，一定要拿回来。

家政妇只当他宿醉尚未酒醒，继续工作了。对她来说，这并不是什么稀奇事。

而另一边，程渝给庞锦辉处理好了住院之后的事情，又和庞锦辉的专人司机王哥从家往返医院好几趟，把庞锦辉的换洗贴身衣物和一些常用的东西带了过去，前两天晚上直接睡在医院，第三天才开始回家。程渝做的事不多，偶尔也只是协助护工给庞锦辉按摩。庞锦辉一日三餐都吃护工所属的公司准备的营养餐，不需要程渝下厨。

庞锦辉变得不爱说话，程渝在时，他也像在家工作一般在床头装了平板支架，戴着蓝牙耳机一言不发。而程渝也只是在一旁静静地看书或者玩手机打发时间。

虽然二人之间少了一些隔阂，不过就程渝究竟要不要来医院这一点上还是发生了一些小摩擦。

庞锦辉想既然要住院了，不想程渝老往医院跑，医院里有什么需要护工也在，而庞锦辉身体不方便也没法时时陪着他解闷。虽然庞锦辉说了以上种种，程渝都无法接受，他觉得这不是他可以不来的理由，但看庞锦辉如此坚持，为尊重他的意愿，开始逐渐缩短呆在医院里的时间。

要是放到以前，程渝是不会和庞锦辉吵架的，他会请求、询问，希望对方能接受自己的想法。

而现在，或许是庞锦辉受伤以后弱气了不少，又或是程渝更了解了庞锦辉一些，再或许，是深藏在程渝心底的焦躁在作祟，让他比以往更加冲动。不知怎的，程渝确实是比之前没有耐心了，可能是这几天跑这跑那忙了没有休息好，也可能…程渝甩了甩头，不再继续想。他的理性正在拉警报，只要他承认了什么事情，支撑着自己的生活的事物就会崩塌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉！由于这段时间比较忙，更新慢了两周
> 
> 11月可能也没法保证每周四更新，如果能稳定更新时间会再次告知  
> 谢谢你的阅读！


	28. 管家

「哥啊，你闲倒是闲出来了，怎么脸色一天比一天难看」王鹤群手里拿着托盘，坐到李远山对面。

今天是社团内部聚餐，大家决定到学校附近的餐厅吃自助烧烤。四个人一桌，另外两个女生去拿菜了，李远山主动提出留在原地帮忙看包，正百无聊赖地划着手机，烤盘里的温度越来越高，空虚地发出滋滋的声音。

「没什么」李远山揉了揉眉头，尝试着在另外两个女生回来之前恢复到“人畜无害”的状态。

「是嘛」王鹤群随口应了一句，开始在盘子里下肉，「你还有什么想吃的吗，可以自己去拿，我替你吧」

「算了，今天不太有食欲」李远山放下手机，伸了个懒腰。

「好家伙，你再说没事我可不信了啊，世上哪有人能置烤肉于前而面不改色」王鹤群从座位上跳起。

又是十几秒的沉默，李远山发现状态掰不回来，干脆手撑着下巴面对着墙发呆。

王鹤群无奈地叹了口气，「不想来也不用勉强自己嘛，其他人看你整天笑眯眯的，也就骗骗小学妹了，你王哥我火眼金睛……」见自己说了这么多白烂话李远山还是没有搭理他的意思，便耸了耸肩，「得，您先面壁思过一会儿吧」

「……就是最近总感觉有点烦躁而已，真没事」李远山淡淡地说道，脸还是依旧对着墙壁，眼睛盯着墙上的宣传海报，好像要把海报盯出一格洞来。

「烦躁？因为什么事情？」

「也没什么事情，就是没来由的心情不太好……可能没睡好」李远山揉了揉太阳穴，这句话他没撒谎，从程渝那儿受到的冲击他已经多少恢复过来了，并且心里也有了下一步打算，但不知为何最近精神状态总是很奇怪，有一种力不从心的无力感，有时还有莫名的焦躁。

「嚯，没来由地心情烦躁」王鹤群手摸着下巴，眼珠子一转，坏笑道，「我知道了，该不会是”那个“来了吧？」

「哪个啊？」李远山转过脸来。

「您看不是，有些Alpha不是有”易感期“吗？期间前后受激素影响就容易烦躁易怒」说话者振振有词。

「易感个屁」李远山把脸又转了回去。易感期类似于Omega的发情期，就目前的统计来看，只有少部分的Alpha会有易感期，处于易感期的A对O的信息素非常敏感，情绪也极度不稳定，大多数样例会出现“感情退化”（心理防卫机制的一种，表现为倾向于作出不符合自己年龄的行为），很容易进入成结状态，情绪的不安定只要接触到稳定的O信息素就能得到某种程度的缓解，但发情不与人性交就无法平息。

王鹤群啧啧道，「看见没？烦躁易怒」

李远山干脆不理他。不过激素影响确实是有可能，李远山自觉对自己的心理状态有良好的控制，尽量不熬夜，每周也都坚持运动，身体十分健康。只是前段时间为了接近程渝几乎每天都服用过量的信息素抑制剂，不知道是不是过量服药有问题。

保持不良的心理状况会影响行事效率，宜早不宜迟，李远山立刻安排了第二天的私人医生会诊。

「确实是」私人医生看着报告，推了推眼镜，「刚才您提到最近遇到了一个适配性非常不错的Omega的……嗯，朋友？…然后最近没怎么见过面，正好又有没有原因的心情烦躁的情况，就我看来，这很有可能是“戒断症状”的表现」

「戒断症状？」李远山有些讶异，他只知道吸毒的人一段时间不接触毒品会有戒断症（毒瘾发作），不过他实在没法把这个名词跟自己联系在一起，「医生，报告您也看了，我不可能接触来源不明的药品……」

「哦，不好意思，李先生，我不是说这个，我是说“信息素戒断症”」医生笑了笑，在病历上写了些什么，「其实也不是什么稀奇的事情，也算不上病，您不需要担心，这种症状多发于已成番、感情相当好的伴侣，又或者是适配性极高的Alpha和Omega之间，很显然您的情况属于后者」

李远山愣住了。

「嗯，如果您和您的那位……呃，朋友，之前常常见面，已经熟悉了彼此的味道，一段时间完全不见面，即便只是几天，也会产生轻微的戒断症状，就是情绪不稳，烦躁易怒，焦虑不安等。」医生在病历上写完，又俯身开了右边的柜子，从里面拿出三个装着透明液体的瓶子来，「我们先来做一个简单的实验，请您分别闻一下这三个瓶子里液体的味道」

李远山按照医生的指示分别闻了闻，他能闻出都是信息素的味道，但实在没什么特别的，也就是廉价的香味，第一瓶淡到险些闻不出来，最后一瓶还有着让人说不出来的奇怪味道，他听说Beta的信息素因为外露很少，都极难提取，基本是从血液里面分出来的成分，因此味道也很奇怪，该不会是Beta的信息素吧。

「您觉得怎么样，直接告诉我感想就可以」医生微笑着看着他。

「三瓶都是信息素」李远山斩钉截铁地说，他对自己的判断非常有自信，「前两瓶应该是Omega的信息素，最后一瓶可能是Beta的」

「好的，我大致了解您的情况了」医生听罢，把三瓶液体都收回抽屉，又转身在病历上写了些什么，「我个人推荐您和家人商量商量，嗯，我理解您的立场要求您对伴侣的选择会非常严格，不过适配性极好的Omega也是很难得的，大部分人终其一生都不会遇到一位，社会上的说法一般将这种高适配性的配对称为“命运之番”，我相信您也有所了解」

「一般来说只要多接触对方的信息素就能缓解，也可以通过“成番”来稳定信息素水平，不少先例也采取过这种手段获取“一劳永逸”的效果」

李远山心里咯噔一下。

「……医生，您刚才说情绪不稳只是“轻微的”戒断症状，那“严重的”是……」

「这个我一会儿会跟您详细解释，先揭晓一下刚才的谜底吧」医生飞快地在键盘上打着字，「刚才给您的三瓶无色液体，都是Omega的信息素，但浓度不同，浓淡程度逐瓶递增，您刚才说的最后一瓶，就是浓度最高的那瓶」

================================

另一边，护工刚刚离开病房，程渝和庞锦辉又开始拌嘴了。

「小程，我不是那个意思，只是看你在这呆这么久也怪无聊的不是，不如回家休息一下……」庞锦辉放低了声音，满脸写着抱歉。

「这个话题我们这几天都说过多少遍了，我也没有勉强自己呀……你是不喜欢我来吗？」程渝有些闹别扭似的放下了手中的书，「还是说我碍着你事了？」

「没有，没有」庞锦辉也是第一次和程渝真的闹 矛盾，只想先把他哄好，一边觉得过意不去，又一边觉得气呼呼的程渝有些可爱，然后更加过意不去了，「我现在都这样了，也做不了什么事情，怎么会碍着我呢，小程，你先消消气，一千个一万个都是我不好，行吗？」

程渝看庞锦辉又想糊弄过去，反而更生气了，不自觉地提高了音量，「不是谁好不好的问题——」话说到一半，病房门忽然开了。

是提着公文包的董如春，进来时还看着手机。二人都同时住了嘴，病房里一下子陷入沉默。

这是那天以来董如春第二次来医院，他趾高气扬地环视了一圈病房，「环境还不错啊，庞太太」

什么“环境还不错”啊？进来也不知道敲门，真没礼貌。程渝没应声，扭过头去，刚才话说到一半，火也没撒出来，正觉得心里不痛快，却半路杀出个程咬金来，偏偏还是这个让人讨厌的家伙。

庞锦辉的脸也黑了一半，「你又来干什么？」

「我来交接后续的工作，庞先生」董如春装模作样地叹了口气，说着，把手机放到公文包外侧的口袋里，又从包里抽出几张纸来放到庞锦辉面前，「您看看，确认一下，签个字」

庞锦辉皱着眉，低头扫了几眼文件上的字，「先不说你是公司的外部人员，按理不应该牵涉项目内部资料。再次，发电子档不就好了？况且我不是也提交了有电子签名的文档吗，还是你要我用非惯用手签字？」

董如春从鼻子冷笑了两声，「瞧您说的，上头强调机密性，我也是听吩咐干事，签名而已，也不是写文章，您这不是还有一只手吗」说完，又看了一眼在一旁默不作声的程渝，「又或者麻烦庞太太来代笔一下？」

程渝心里正憋着一肚子火呢，董如春这番“甩锅”操作成为了点燃此刻的程渝怒气的那根火柴。

还没等庞锦辉开口维护他，程渝就先一步冷冷地道，「又要“机密性”，还要让别人代笔，董管家您在帮人做事前也许该好好查查字典」

庞锦辉张开的嘴立马识相地闭上了，大气不敢出。

董如春并不为所动，挑了挑眉，以为是兔子急了也会咬人，「噢，庞太太您想得可真周到，不要紧，项目文件基本上都是行业术语，虽说不好给其他人看到，不过我想是庞太太的话大概没问题，毕竟我们的教育系统不太一样」

「呃……」庞锦辉在犹豫自己要不要说些什么。

「确实，也许董管家就学的学校很专注理论知识的提高，实践稍微欠缺了一些，在讨论怎么做部下之前，做人方面显然缺乏经验」程渝直直地瞪着他。

火药味依然不减，董如春没想到程渝会这么顶嘴，步调被打乱，这下也沉不住气了，强压着怒气道，「我以前听说庞太太是个温和贤淑的Omega，这可真是嫁鸡随鸡，什么样的货色——」

「货色？」听到董如春还连带着要引火到庞锦辉身上，程渝更生气了，「我家先生可比不上您，毕竟他自己就姓庞，不好说什么，您想象力也够丰富的，如您所见，我不是个温和贤淑的人，可或许您其实真姓庞呢？那也说不准」

「噗」庞锦辉一时没忍住，激战中的两人注意力一瞬被他引了过去，「咳咳，咳」他连忙咳嗽了几声，装作自己嗓子不舒服。随后战场又重新开启。

「你这…！」董如春从未被一个Omega如此羞辱，气得脸都红了，手攥成拳头颤抖着，庞锦辉见状不妙怕他冲动伤到程渝，立刻按下了护士呼叫铃。铃声回荡在病房里。

「咳咳，不好意思，我有点不舒服」庞锦辉用左手扶着额头。

董如春冷哼了一声，一手把摊在小桌板上的文件抄起，「既然道理说不通，我也就先告辞了」说罢大步推开门走去，还撞到了赶来的护士。

程渝这下也冷静了下来，想着自己不应该在病人面前跟其他人大吵大闹，察觉到自己的失态，他连忙回去关心庞锦辉，「老庞怎么了？是不是我们太吵了，真对不起，你哪儿不舒服？」

「哎，没事没事」庞锦辉笑眯眯地道，又向护士补了一句，「麻烦你叫护工过来一下，谢谢」护士一脸纳闷，只是要叫护工干嘛用护士铃，打电话不就得了，不过心里想，嘴上也不好说，毕竟对面是大客户，也只带着狐疑的神色点了点头转身离开了。

护士离开后，程渝又悔又恨，就差当场挖个地缝钻进去。也是董如春来的时机不讨巧，正好他和庞锦辉当时也在闹不愉快，程渝刚才有一部分也只是把气撒在董如春身上。

「……老庞，你没生气吧」程渝小心翼翼地问道，刚才的锐气已经不见踪影，说完，又觉得自己讲得不恰当，「呃，你还生气吗？」

「哎……倒也没有……嗯，可能有一点儿」庞锦辉皱着眉摇了摇头，又扶着额头说，「就是头还有点痛」

「哎呀，哪儿痛？不会是伤口吧，都是我不好」程渝急了，站起来向仔细看看庞锦辉手扶着的地方。

刚起身，就听到身下传来轻轻的笑声，腰被那只有力的手一把揽住，程渝忽地失去平衡，庞锦辉顺势把头靠在他的肚子上，「嗯，好了，现在没事了」

「！？」程渝一惊，差点整个人倒在庞锦辉身上，顾虑着庞锦辉受伤的手脚，也不好乱动，笑着叹了口气，「哎，也就只有你，到这种时候也还拿我寻开心呢」被庞锦辉碰到的地方痒痒的，尤其是肚子上那小块温热，一股热流突然从小腹上窜上来，程渝不知怎的觉得有些别扭，又有些害羞，轻轻挣脱，「行了，别闹了，一会儿护工来了」

「护工来了小程就不要我了」庞锦辉蹭了蹭程渝的衣服。

「哎！德性！」程渝用手推了一下庞锦辉的左肩，「不闹了，我去洗把脸，好吗？」庞锦辉这才把他放开，笑眯眯地注视他出门。

程渝刚走到洗手间门口，就看到上面挂了个清扫中的牌子，便从安全通道下到五楼去五楼的洗手间，刚下楼梯没几步，却看到楼道里有个长发及肩，背影看起来像是女性的人正看着手机原地踱步，似乎很着急。

「你好？」程渝上前打了个招呼。

那人回头，长相清纯可爱，脸上画了淡妆，樱桃色嘴唇显着水润的颜色，像是个十七八岁的年轻女孩儿，深秋还只穿着薄薄的长裙还有罩衫。但眉眼间又有些英气，不好断定一定是个女孩儿，说是男孩儿又太过漂亮了。看到程渝，那人像是很吃惊一般，脸色还有些发白。程渝发觉大概是自己一直盯着对方不太礼貌，小声说了句不好意思，接着又问道：「你在这里等人吗？」

「啊，不是，我…」那人低着头，捋了捋头发，眼神向四周游离着，听他开口，又仔细看了看这人的身板，程渝才发觉这是一个男孩，「我，来找人，啊不是……就是，嗯，之前跟我说在这一栋，但是我好像走错楼层了，消息也一直发不出去」这位少年支支吾吾地说着，有些局促不安地捏着罩衫的下摆。

找人啊……「那怎么走到这里来了，不去电梯口的指引牌再看看……」

「呃，嗯，电梯，电梯人太多了」少年的声音像蚊子一样细，要是一直用这样的音量说话，可能真会把他认成是女性呢。

「哦，」程渝表示理解，也没多问，「那咱们先出去吧，安全通道里信号一直不好呀，你怎么在这里发信息呢」程渝笑了笑，尽力表现出友善。

「谢，谢谢你……」少年乖巧地点了点头。


	29. 秋雨

刚走出安全通道的楼梯间不久，少年的手机很快连着震起来，他睁大了眼睛，用食指一点一点地戳着屏幕，就像那些不熟悉智能手机的老年人一样缓慢地打着字。姣好的面容，衣服也显然是独立设计师的合身剪裁，却对现代科技如此生疏，程渝的嘴角也不禁弯起来，心里想着也许所谓的“我见犹怜”就是说的这样可爱的人吧，见他已经跟自己的同伴联系上，便打了个招呼去走廊另一边的洗手间了。

小百合终于给花妈妈发完消息，这才松了一口气，他仔细查看聊天记录，才发现自己把时间看错了，原本定的探望时间是在晚上9点，自己却在早上9点就一个人傻乎乎地跑到医院里来。花妈妈在语音里把他臭骂了一通，让他赶紧从医院里出来打车回俱乐部。

回想起刚才遇见程渝时，呼吸都停了半拍，后背起了一阵冷汗，紧张得喘不过气。

他有些惭愧，又有些内疚，混着对对方主动提供帮助的感谢，心里很不是滋味。这是他第一次在现实里见到程渝本人，估计是Gaetana里的唯一一个。虽然之前只看过几眼照片，但一见面时就能立刻反应过来就是他。

结合着专员们的七嘴八舌，小百合曾经对这个人作出许多想象，有人认为程渝没有庞锦辉嘴里那么好，一定有着普通人难以忍受的怪癖或者尖酸刻薄的性格，总之，根据”人无完人“的理论，此人必不可能十全十美。说这些话的人，大多是”庞锦辉派“的，虽然大家嘴上不提，不过多多少少心里也有点攀上枝头做凤凰的心思，仔仔细细地要给自己盘算点优越感出来，好像不这样做就无法支撑起自己的心灵。

小百合只是懵懵懂懂地听着，别人说什么，他就信什么。

直到这次见到程渝本人，他才知道自己（以及Gaetana的那群人们）是多么微不足道而愚不可及。如果Gaetana的人能有机会哪怕是和程渝擦肩而过，就会知道那些关于庞锦辉与程渝的议论都是毫无意义的。

「他笑起来比照片里好看多了……」小百合小声嘟囔着。多么好的一个人呀，庞先生为什么还要……小百合感觉心口有些不舒服，又说不出来这是一种什么样的感受。

====================================

程渝在洗手台洗了把脸，又去窗口做了几个深呼吸，随着冷空气灌进肺里，远眺着城市里的风景，这才完全冷静下来。

「哎——」他趴在窗口叹了口气，想着本来庞锦辉和老家关系就不好，今天他跟董管家闹冲突，以后不得更尴尬了。他抬起头，发现远处的云有些发黑，风也变得更大了，看样子是要下雨了。程渝连忙重振精神，把窗户关上往回走。

走到门口，正好跟拿着公文包、头发有些散乱的翟志军碰上了，「哎，嫂子好」翟志军看到程渝，笑嘻嘻地点了点头。

……嫂子？？程渝有些尴尬地回了一个笑，在前面开了门，把翟志军领进去。

病房里，护工正在换床上的床单被套，庞锦辉坐到了轮椅上。「小程，你回来啦」看到程渝，庞锦辉满面笑容，又看到后面跟着个“蓬蓬头”的翟志军，笑容马上冷了下来，「……怎么还跟了位客人」

「哎，庞哥，我知道“这事儿”您不开心，但老拖着不也……那就算我不来，其他人也会来的」

程渝不知他们说的是什么事，大概是工作上的事情吧，见翟志军这么低声下气地半恳求的样子，觉得有些奇怪。庞锦辉看了程渝一眼，咳嗽了一声，表情柔和了一些，「……我知道了，嗯，你把我平板拿过来吧」程渝立即会意，明白大概需要避让一下，便随护工一起走到门外去了。

过去了大概快半个小时翟志军才像脱了层皮一样从病房里走出来。程渝一直坐在门口看剧，倒也不觉得难等，只是在耳机里声音变小的时候，能持续听到病房内传来不间断的谈话声。

看着翟志军垂头丧气蔫得跟条黄瓜似的，程渝把门轻轻合上，小声问道，「怎么了？谈得不顺利吗？」

「……嫂子，呜呜」翟志军看程渝，像看到了活菩萨下凡，一堆抱怨刚想出口，转念一想又算了，继续垂头丧气，「也没什么，我明白庞哥是看得起我才这么严格，搁其他人他不会说那么多……也是我能力不足，才没法让庞哥放心，哎」

「哪的话」程渝连忙安慰他，「多亏了有你，帮了我们不少忙呢」

二人走到电梯口，翟志军拍了拍公文包，「嫂子，就到这儿吧，麻烦您送了」刚转身想按电梯的下行键，翟志军像想起了什么似的突然回头道，「嫂子，我听说庞哥要在这儿住很久，没一两个月回不去……」他好像很难以启齿似的，「这话我在这儿跟您说，您可别告诉庞哥是我说的……其实我今天是来跟庞哥交接工作的」

「啊」程渝恍然大悟。

「其实我也理解庞哥，自己管了这么久的项目，一个飞来横祸就得白白拱手让人了，而且还是我这个新人来接，庞哥心里肯定很不是滋味，说不定还在心里骂我呢……」

程渝吓一跳，想着或许是刚才在病房里庞锦辉说了什么不好听的话，下意识维护道，「哎呀，怎么会呢，老庞他不是这种人，小翟你也别多想了……」

「不是」翟志军摇了摇头，「啊，不好意思，不是说庞哥哪里不好，我是说就算他骂我我也毫无怨言……不如说我倒希望他能骂我呢」程渝楞了一下，没说话，等着翟志军的后文。

「嫂子您可能对庞哥平时工作了解不多，其实庞哥……呃，在我们项目组待得不太开心，因为上头那些人看庞哥家世总觉得他是背靠庞家的小少爷，庞哥平时工作又非常完美主义」翟志军压低了声音。

「完美主义？」

翟志军耸了耸肩，「庞哥好多工作都老喜欢一个人做，确实是又快又好，我这种摸鱼的也就只有佩服的份，但就我看来吧，庞哥也给自己揽了不少压力……嫂子你在医院陪着庞哥，多让他放松放松」说着，翟志军理了理衣袖，按下了下行键，「虽说我也就是一外人，您别嫌我烦……不管其他人怎么说怎么想，我自己知道庞哥是个好前辈，我很感谢他」程渝刚想回话，窗外忽然雷声大作，远处还能看见发蓝的闪光，很快，豆大雨点落了下来砸在水泥地上。

「哎，还好我来得早，这要稍微来晚一点可就堵在路上了」翟志军发出感叹，“叮”的一声过后，电梯门徐徐打开了，「那嫂子我就先走了」翟志军稍稍欠身摆了摆手和程渝告别。

程渝缓缓踱步，向病房走去。

这又是他不知道的庞锦辉的另一面，庞锦辉从来没有跟他提起过工作上的事情，也没有说过自己有这么一个有些冒失的年轻后辈，他们之间就好像有一面透明的墙，二人绕着这面墙过着各自心中的“美好生活”……如今，程渝反倒对自己从未关心过庞锦辉的工作而感到不可思议。

程渝打开门，庞锦辉仍旧是挂着浅浅的笑看着他。

「我刚去送小翟下楼了」程渝上前搀着庞锦辉回到病床上。

程渝顿了顿，问道，「……工作谈得怎么样？还顺利吗？」

「嗯，还行吧」庞锦辉说得很轻松，一如往常。

「……」程渝不说话了，看向一旁。

「呃，小程，怎么了？」庞锦辉想起在这堆事情之前，他们俩发生的不愉快还没解决，小心翼翼地观察着程渝的表情，「……那什么，就之前，都是我做事太草率了，你别生气，好吗？董如春的事情我也没怪你，那种人你不用管他，他今天来就是故意给我找不痛快，说到这个，我还得谢……」

「老庞」程渝抬起头，直直地看向庞锦辉的眼睛，就像庞锦辉刚打完石膏的那个早上，他握住庞锦辉的手，认真地说，「之前说过，你还记得吗？我觉得我们之间还需要更多交流…」

「交流？我当然记得……」

「我有些事情想要问你」

看程渝这么认真的样子，庞锦辉不知怎的突然有点心虚，笑道，「怎么了…？」

程渝握了握庞锦辉的手，「……之前也问过，你好像不想我留在这里，为什么呢？」

啊，原来是说这个，「这，我也没多想，就是真的，怕你……」话说到一半，庞锦辉停了下来，对上程渝的眼睛，剩下的话怎么也说不出口了，他回握程渝的手，垂眼道，「对不起啊……小程」

程渝轻轻地嗯了一声。

「……其实我是不想让你一直呆在这儿，这我承认，不过别误会，我不是嫌你烦，这不可能……」

「之前说的那些，我也是真的那么想，反而无视了你的感受，这是我不对」

庞锦辉每次停顿，窗外的雨声就变得更加清晰，雨点毫不留情地打在玻璃上，合着空调运行的声音，与昏暗的天色一起在这间四四方方的病房里打造了一个安静的世界。

「我只是害怕……」庞锦辉小声嘟囔着，然而这句话被突然的电闪雷鸣盖过，程渝正好没有听到「嗯？你说什么？」

「没什么」庞锦辉清了清嗓子，心里有些感谢刚才那道闪电，接着道，「我可能，是不想让你看见这么没用的自己吧」

程渝握紧了庞锦辉的手。

「……你看我现在」庞锦辉看了看自己不能轻易移动的半个身子，「工作丢了不说，生活也没法自理，连抱抱你这种最简单的事情也做不到……」透过程渝的眼睛——他最在意的人——他看到无力的自己，这份无力感使他难堪、无地自容。

程渝低头沉默了一会儿，半晌，他轻声说，「无论健康或者疾病……」这个声音，把二人带回婚礼当天的教堂，钟声响起的时候，「……快乐或者忧愁」程渝的眼睛里没有责备或者鄙夷，只有面对伤者的柔情，庞锦辉忽然眼眶一红，他觉得更加羞愧了，但跟之前不同的是，这回对程渝的感激占了上风。

如果能穿越时空，他想回到刚跟程渝见面的时候，揍当时的自己一拳，告诉他不要自作聪明，不要贪得无厌，不要妄自菲薄，要好好地抓住眼前的人，不要等一切都无法挽回的时候……窗外又响起几道惊雷，程渝松开了庞锦辉的手，去柜子里拿毛巾，帮他擦去他的泪水。

两小时后，天终于完全放晴。庞锦辉在床上睡着了，在梦里还皱着眉，不知他梦见了什么。

程渝站起来在病房里活动了一下身体。

他感觉自己离这个朝夕相处的人、离真实的庞锦辉更近了几分。中午没能睡着，现在脑袋还有些晕，他甚至隐隐约约觉得，如果自己和庞锦辉只是普通朋友，一定能相处得很愉快，他们会无话不谈、互相依赖，视对方为挚友手足。

而现在，就像程渝一直想做一个“合格的妻子”，庞锦辉也在逼迫自己做一个“完美的丈夫”，他们二人都被潜移默化的社会印象绑在一起，颇有默契地精心维护着“美好的生活”。越是美好的东西就越易碎，风来雨打，这颗水晶球上就生出了裂痕，水从破洞里漏出，漫天飘舞的花瓣也现出原形落在地上成为了普通的塑料颗粒。

但没有人要求他们这么做。水晶球是摆在橱窗里的，生活不是。

程渝在无意识中低声道「……这是」。

急促的敲门声打断了程渝的思考，有人重重地在门上敲了三下，然后毫不客气地推门大步流星地走了进来。

是个穿着驼色大衣的女性，身后跟着一位黑西装戴墨镜的高大的男人。程渝吓了一跳，不知道是走错病房的，还是来探视庞锦辉的朋友或者同事。仔细一看，这位身材高挑、大波浪卷长发披在肩上、踩着红色高跟的女性，眉眼和庞锦辉还有些相像……

庞锦辉也在这阵喧闹中醒来了，他用手揉了揉眼睛，还没反应过来发生了什么。

看到程渝，这位女性立马笑着走上前，十分激动地握住他的手，「你一定就是“小渝”吧！」

小渝？除了妈妈，还没其他人这么叫他。程渝有些迟疑地点了点头。说的应该是我吧……话说这个人到底是谁呢。同时，一阵香水的味道也飘了过来，在这阵香水气味中，程渝身为Omega的直觉机敏地捕捉到其中的危险信息，她是Alpha。

「哦，我忘了介绍自己了，第一次见你有点激动，真不好意思，见笑了」她松开手，眯着眼睛笑道，「之前在老家一直没机会见面，我是庞锦华，庞锦辉的姐姐」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢Kudos~!  
> 希望大家能读得开心~


	30. 命运

庞锦辉的姐姐？程渝飞快地看了一眼庞锦辉，庞锦辉仍然是没搞清楚状况的样子，但起码看得出来对这位不速之客并没有什么好感……照之前的情况来看，庞锦辉应该跟家里的人相处得都不怎么好，可为什么对素昧相识的自己这么热情呢。

程渝只先礼貌地笑着打了招呼，「原来是庞小姐，初次见面，远路过来辛苦了」

庞锦华看着程渝，嘴角忍不住地上扬，那样子让程渝想起了在咖啡厅里一边看奶猫视频一边发出扼杀在喉咙里的尖叫的丁晓萱，庞锦华抿了抿嘴唇，一只手半掩着嘴，笑道，「哎呀，怎么这么见外，大家都是一家人了，你也叫我二姐不就好了」

「二姐，你来干嘛？」庞锦辉平静地插到二人的对话中间。

「你这话说的，怎么？我就不能来了吗？」庞锦华瞪了庞锦辉一眼，但那其中并没有怒意或者轻蔑。她走到病床边拉了张椅子坐下，把外套脱下来，随手扔给了后面跟着的保镖。保镖是个一米九左右魁梧的壮汉，像电影里面那样身着西装墨镜，一副不好惹的样子，像一座山立在庞锦华身后，寸步不离。

「……」庞锦辉叹了口气，「……有什么事吗？」

庞锦华高昂的兴致并未因为庞锦辉的冷淡减损半分，像是就等他说这句话，立马笑眯眯地说道，语气里仍有之前那种激动「今天庞锦轩那边派人来过了，是不是？」话音一落，庞锦辉脸上就露出了明显的厌恶，程渝在一旁暗暗吓了一跳，静静听他们说话。

庞锦华俯身向前，很苦口婆心似的，「哎慢着慢着，先听我说完嘛，你就是这点不好，老不爱听人说话」她把头发往后撩了撩，耳环闪着微弱的白光，「庞锦轩那边的态度估计你也知道了，我不用问我也知道，其他场面话姐也不说了，就问你一句，不过这事也不急，这段时间你可以慢慢考虑」

庞锦辉一头雾水地抬起头，等着庞锦华的后文。庞锦辉跟庞锦轩的关系恶劣，庞锦华跟庞锦轩的关系也不怎么好。庞家大哥自小出类拔萃，眼里放不进别人，包括自己血亲，庞锦华还算能入他的法眼，对天资平平的庞锦辉直接是打心底里瞧不起，二人互相厌恶。

庞锦华有自己的一番事业，虽然规模不大，在业界也算小有名气，方向和庞锦轩现在管理的家族企业也不尽相同，这个时候来看他，必定不是出于什么姐弟情深，只是这么拐弯抹角、话中有话，突然讲起庞锦轩来了，不知她葫芦里卖的什么药。

「……」不过事到如今，庞锦辉也没有什么选择权，只能听下去，「有话直说吧」

「那我就说了…哎，小渝，你也坐过来」庞锦华对安静地站在旁边的程渝招了招手，让保镖抬了一把凳子，让程渝坐下。程渝吓了一跳，没想到这个时候会突然被叫到，怕打扰他们说话，略带迟疑地在庞锦华身边坐下。

不会还要把程渝扯进来吧……庞锦辉在心底开始预想各种可能出现的事，感觉心情又沉重了几分。

「咳咳」庞锦华煞有介事地清了清嗓子，颇有深意地看了程渝一眼，转过来对着庞锦辉道，「你还记得我刚独立出去的时候对你说过的话吗？」

庞锦辉怔了一下。

庞锦华的笑容不减，眼神却沉了下来，一扫刚才半开玩笑的氛围，「要不要来我们公司工作？」空气忽然莫名紧张了起来。

===============================

李远山坐在教室里，心早已在别处。他看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天色，反复回想着私人诊室里医生的那一番话……

他只以为程渝和他是命运之番，从基因角度上来说他们的相性极好，也就是如果内射，程渝会百分百怀孕，并且胎儿流产几率很小，也有很大概率会生出Alpha，当然，命运之番这个概念本身就带着都市传说的夸张色彩，这些也都是民间风传的，并没有实打实的证据。不过医生告诉他，虽然命运之番的样本很少，但就目前的研究看来，确实在生育方面素质明显高于常人。

但也仅此而已。

信息素如何影响他们的感情、决策，这些都依然不为人知。对普通的A和O来说，信息素的吸引就已经是说不清道不明，极其微妙的东西了，遑论命运之番呢。

李远山没想到和一个人的相遇会如此剧烈地影响他的生活，好像他身体里的每一个细胞都要往程渝所在的地方奔去，像迷路的孩子要奔向母亲的臂弯。

李远山扶着额头，盯着课本。

「……医生」两小时前，他抬起头，「你觉得这真的值得吗？」

「您是指……？」

「这一切，我感觉自己好像在被这些化学物质……激素、信息素、本能……像一只提线木偶一样被它们牵着鼻子走」他垂下眼，「……您觉得命运之番究竟是什么呢？」

医生停下了打字的手，扶了扶眼镜，顿了一下，然后说道，「李先生，我理解您现在十分苦恼，处于职业道德来说，我必须提醒您可以去申请心理咨询，不过……」

「对于医生来说，A和O之间的关系是十分单纯的，我跟您提的建议，也只是出于生育角度考虑，虽然大部分样本之间的感情都相当不错，但并不意味着只有和命运之番结合才能获得幸福」

「您的意思是……」

「大脑分泌的物质的确会在一定程度上影响我们的情绪，但是并不能控制我们的心绪和思考，也存在互为命运之番，却完全合不来的情况」

李远山有些惊讶，「合不来？」“合不来”这三个字从来没有出现在李远山的认知里，他一直以为所有的命运之番都会像他一样不自觉地被对方吸引，只想把对方永远锁在自己身边。

「身体上、基因上都是100%的合适，但三观和生活习惯是两个极端，感情上极其厌恶，身体却又互相吸引，这也算是一种不幸了」医生有些哭笑不得似的叹了口气。

「……」李远山哑口无言。

「虽然人类是社会性的动物，但要和另外一个人共享生活并不轻松，只有这些是信息素无能为力的，就算开始的三个月能在冲动下原谅对方的一切，时间一长，热情就会减退」

医生把椅子转过来，对着李远山，「李先生，对这段关系，您并不是没有选择权」

结论上来说，只要我换个住处，在空间上拉开距离，改用另外一种信息素抑制药物，戒断反应就会逐渐减轻直至消失。S市说大不大，说小也不小，但如果要彻底避开某一个人，也不是难事。

真好笑。

李远山趴在桌子上，偌大的阶梯教室里坐了满满当当的人，老师缺乏抑扬顿挫的声音从音响里慢悠悠地淌出来，撞着墙壁无目的地回荡着，后排的学生们还在互相交头接耳，看着手机轻轻发出笑声。

只要自己选择放手，这一切就会立刻结束。

对程渝来说，再没有什么向他索求身体的男人了，他不必担惊受怕；对李远山来说，再没有那些忿忿不平，他能轻松回到之前顺风顺水的生活里，和已婚的Omega偷情，对他来说也不是什么光鲜事，比程渝漂亮的、比程渝温顺的Omega到处都是，只要李远山有那个意思，随时随刻都会有Omega自动上门。

为什么？

李远山好像能听到自己的心跳，一声一声，从胸膛响到脑内，太阳穴周边都紧绷起来，他死死瞪着地板，疑问呼之欲出。

为什么他不肯放手？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你的阅读~❤ 感谢新的Kudos！  
> 上周忘记那天是周四了！天呐 凌晨准备睡觉的时候才发现（谢罪）  
> 下周会更新2~3章把进度补回来


	31. 车灯

「你是认真的？」庞锦辉几乎是脱口而出。

「那当然，你姐我跟你开这玩笑做什么」庞锦华笑着眨了眨眼。

庞锦辉愣住了，他发现自己这时才第一次好好地正视庞锦华这个人。在青春期那段黑暗又痛苦的时光，他觉得全世界都是自己的敌人，对家人没有任何信任，甚至没有想过为什么每次闹出事情总是庞锦华第一个到场、笑眯眯地帮他善后。他一直以为庞锦华也跟其他人一样瞧不起他，而他也是不需要这种虚伪的亲情游戏的，20多年来的此刻，“姐姐”的形象才在胸中明晰起来。

「怎么样？」庞锦华握住了程渝的手，笑容十分温柔，「不用马上回复，小两口商量一下也行，随时打电话给我」

庞锦华走后，庞锦辉陷入了沉思。程渝只能回复他尊重庞锦辉个人的意愿，毕竟他对庞锦辉工作上的事情一概不知，况且这事关庞锦辉将来的发展方向，程渝不敢多言。

晚上八点过，程渝和护工一起帮庞锦辉按摩完毕之后，看窗外夜色已深，想来今天来访者这么多，庞锦辉一定也累了，于是准备先回去。

「小程！」走前，庞锦辉叫住他，「今天……谢谢你了」

「这有什么」程渝看着他，抿着嘴笑了，比起前几天，庞锦辉的气色明显好多了。

「还有……」

「嗯？」程渝微微前倾，很认真地听。

庞锦辉像是还想说什么，又嗫嚅着嘴老是说不出来，「呃……就是，今天早上……」

「噢」程渝会意，「嗯，对，我也忘记和你说了，关于以后我什么时候过来嘛」

「啊？」庞锦辉似乎有些惊讶。

「冷静下来仔细考虑之后，我也觉得最近我有一点急躁了，嗯，我隔天来看看你这样怎么——」

原本是自己提出来希望程渝可以减少探望时间，现在又不希望他离自己太远了，庞锦辉自觉有些矫情，又不好意思说些挽留他的话，支支吾吾地「倒也不——」他话说到一半，就被敲门声打断了。

……老天，又是谁啊。庞锦辉在心里默默抱怨，就这个来人的频率，不管来者是善或不善，他都快受不了了。

好在进门的是善与不善之外的人，是这层楼的护士，她把门半开「程先生，楼下好像有人找您」

程渝有些纳闷，他看了看庞锦辉，又指了指自己「找我？」护士点了点头。

如果是妈妈或者是其他朋友来找程渝，应该会提前知会一声，不过刚才收拾东西的时候已经确认过手机了，没有未读消息呀。

「是谁啊？」程渝把手机又拿出来看了一眼，新消息依旧是零。

「好像说是什么……司机？第一天送您来那位，他说您把一件外套落在他那里」护士的话还没说完，程渝就仿佛被人从头到脚浇了一盆冰水，理智以极快的速度告诉他是哪位司机、什么外套，他紧紧扣住包的边沿，慌忙答道，「啊，噢噢，我知道了，这就下去拿，谢谢你啊」

「小程，你那天打车过来的吗？」庞锦辉随口问道。

「啊是啊，那天晚上接到电话可没把我给吓死」程渝回道，尽最大的努力让自己的语气听起来自然、表情不至于太奇怪，「……我都忘了外套没拿了，那我先下去」如果拖久了，不知道那位”司机“会不会直接上来，既然他知道庞锦辉住在这栋，会做出什么事情也犹未可知。程渝这几天回家都是直接睡觉，清早就会出门，没有看对面那家门半眼，这个时候过来，究竟是想做什么……难道是要当面羞辱他吗。

「这么急呀？」庞锦辉看程渝这就提着包准备走了，似乎很着急，有些讶异。一般来说网约车上落下什么东西，不都会由平台先通知客户，因为电话应该使用的虚拟号码，隔了这么多天司机直接联系乘客……而且一件外套而已，再买就好了，硬说倒也说得通，但总觉得有些不自然。

「嗯，也没有，让人家等久了也不好，我……我正好也省了额外打车的工夫刚好可以一趟车就回去了，王哥今天不是正好有别的差事嘛」程渝扯着脸笑着，「老庞你好好休息啊，今天见了那么多人，辛苦你了」说完，他在庞锦辉脸颊上落下一吻，移开嘴唇时显得有些迟疑，最终还是没有再说什么，转身离开了。

等程渝急急忙忙跑到一楼大厅问询处，又得知那位自称司机的人回到地下停车场了。程渝只得咬咬牙，继续往住院区旁边的地下停车场走去，但走下去转了一圈也没见人。医院有好几个地下停车场，程渝打开医院的公众号，翻着医院的地图。规定的探视结束时间快到了，路上的人也越来越少。

他等着那人发消息来告诉他具体在哪里，又不想他发消息来，更不想自己主动去问，只能看着路上的标识牌，向下一个地下停车场奔去。

靠近西门的那个地下停车场很大，里面没什么人，程渝在外面远远往里看一眼，并不知道要找他的那个人在哪里。走了几步，也没看到人。刚想继续往里走时，右边的车忽然闪了几下车灯，把程渝吓一跳，程渝转头，前窗阴影下面露出那人年轻的轮廓，的确是他。

=======================

护士正在走廊里提醒今天的探视时间快要到了，同时去各个病房查房，走廊里的宁静一时被凌乱的脚步声打破，在交错的行人之间，有两个逆着人群前行的人轻巧地拐了一个弯转进了右手边的病房，打头的人拎着一个果篮，他们看到护士刚刚离开。

「小庞先生~~？」花妈妈轻轻敲了两下门，细声细气地拖长了声音走进门。

病房里的大灯已经关了，只剩下床头柜旁的小灯还开着，除此之外就是平板电脑的光了。庞锦辉划了两下平板，冲花妈妈还有后面蹑手蹑脚走进门的小百合点了点头。「来啦？」

花妈妈已经提前通知过庞锦辉今晚会来，他让小百合把水果篮放到房间一角堆成小山的慰问品里，庞锦辉看了又额外嘱咐了一句：「小百合，你放出来一点儿吧，太里面要跟其他东西混在一起了」小百合点了点头，稍微把那个果篮放得偏了一些。

花妈妈在一旁拉了两把凳子，坐在床边，上下打量着庞锦辉的身体，心里百般不是滋味似的叹了口气。

「怎么了啊？」庞锦辉笑了笑，「摔得”半身不遂“的人是我，怎么你还倒愁眉苦脸的」

「愁眉苦脸」花妈妈没搭他的茬，「你高中跟人打群架的时候跟个人精似的机灵坏了，一趟下来看起来浑身是血，实际全是皮外伤，都没这么严重，现在怎么出去喝个酒还会摔成这样，你看看你……」

「哎哟，停，停，我妈都没你这么会唠叨，今天不是来探望病号的嘛，再说下去我这新伤得复发了」庞锦辉连忙抬手。

「……得」花妈妈一副恨铁不成钢的样子，顿了顿，「我听说今天来探视的人挺多的啊」

「是啊，我这单人病房都快成菜市场了」庞锦辉说道，同时脑内开始回顾这“波澜壮阔”的一天，即便也有好事，但坏事也不少，想起来还觉得头疼，便不想细说，「麻烦你们跑这一趟了啊，还买东西，这么客气」

小百合把果篮放好，也乖乖坐了过来。

花妈妈瞥了一眼那个外表朴素的果篮，「果篮下边儿还放了一些零食，都是那些小毛孩们爱吃的」花妈妈自知做他们这行的人见不得光，本来是不该来的，要来也只能挑不易惹人注目的时间段，并且不能留下会保存太久的东西，这一点大家不必言说自心有灵犀，食物是最安全的礼物了，只消吃掉丢掉就会消失，「虫虫放了桶装薯片在下面，娟娟挑了一小包奶糖，朵儿好像放了盒巧克力，小百合放了袋蜜枣，其他人都各自给你挑了点东西……噢，东西是大家商量着一起挑的，钱是小沈出的」

「这么多，替我谢谢大家了」庞锦辉很惊讶似的，没想到那个看起来平平无奇的果篮下面还能放这么多东西。

「哎，你这一摔，把大家都吓一跳」花妈妈又看了看庞锦辉吊着的腿和打着石膏的手，还有戴着发网的头，语气稍微柔和了些。

「劳烦回去再帮我说句，我人还算活蹦乱跳，等好全了，下次请大家喝酒」庞锦辉笑着说。

「算了吧，这点零食有几个钱，酒又是多少钱，你再这么宠着他们，迟早蹬鼻子上脸，别怪我没提醒你」花妈妈又嗔怪道。

简单几句稀松平常的家常之后，花妈妈便起身要带着小百合离开了。

「这么快就要走啊，才没说两句」这也算是时隔几年，庞锦辉第一次和花妈妈在Geatana以外的地方见面，以后这样的机会也会很罕有了。

「我们也不能在外面待太久，今天这一趟知道你没多大事也就足够了」花妈妈起身把围巾戴上，遮住脖子上的项圈，同时帮小百合理了理衣领，「你好好休息吧，别老惹小程生气了」

「哎！！」庞锦辉瞪大了眼睛，结果一句反驳的话都蹦不出来。

花妈妈拉着小百合镇定自若地绕过问询台，躲过护士走出了住院区。小百合任由花妈妈在前面扯着他，只低着头向前走，不敢对上两旁路过的其他人的目光，走了一会儿，他才有些心有余悸地小声道：「妈妈……我们不去做消杀真的没问题吗」

「这都要走了还提这个呐」花妈妈没回头，不紧不慢地说道，「做消杀要登记啊，小傻子，也是你还算聪明知道顾虑点儿写写假名，以后别做这种事了」小百合没出声，在后面点了点头，花妈妈还怕他心里想东想西的，又补了一句，「我们又不是发情期，出来难道会把人熏死不成」

等到了西门口，花妈妈便吩咐小百合用手机去边上叫车，「该多学学用用手机了，要不以后大门都迈不出去一步」小百合也只点点头，带着面临大考的学生一般的表情，一脸严肃地握着手机到旁边去了。也就是在这时，花妈妈看到一个长得像程渝的人正匆匆往另一边走去，径直走进了地下停车场。

他立刻定睛又看了几眼，隔了一段距离有些不太确定。他虽然也从未和程渝见过面，但曾有幸远远看到过几眼，心里印象很深。

程渝不是早就回去了么？怎么还留在医院……不知为何，花妈妈总有种不祥的预感，他希望是自己认错了人「小百合，车来了叫我一声，我去那边看看」花妈妈飞快给小百合打了招呼，快步跟在那人后头。

等他走到地下停车场入口前面，已经能看到那人就在10米开外的地方，那人的包上还有庞锦辉曾送给程渝的毛绒挂件，确实是程渝，他不会认错。为防止被对方发现，花妈妈只在墙后探出半个身子。他看到程渝在一辆车面前停了下来，脸色惨白，似乎在和车里的人说些什么，声音不大，听不清楚。

他看到程渝在车前犹豫不决，像在做什么十分艰难的抉择，末了终于向里走去，身影被旁边的车辆盖住，应该是走到了车门的位置。那种莫名的不安更强烈了。他总觉得那个车里的人不是什么善类，起码肯定不是庞家的私人司机。

花妈妈放轻了脚步，谨慎地向前，想也借车子遮住自己的身形，从后面绕过去，他走得越近，车内的小声争论的声音就越清晰，看来程渝已经上车了，但那些字句都过于碎片，一时间并不能分辨出是在说些什么。他慢慢绕到程渝上的那台车后面，后座的门没有关好，还留了一丝缝隙。

花妈妈不敢再上前了，刚想转到后面看看这辆车的车牌号，就听见一声刺耳的吱呀声，眼前这台车猛地震动了一下。他吓得立马退了一步。从他的角度，车窗都只是一片黑色，看不见里面的情况。屏气凝神，好像也就几秒的工夫，他听到一声呜咽从车内传来，是程渝。

他听到过太多这种声音了。他见到过太多次这种从喉咙里挤出来的呜咽了。

没等花妈妈反应过来，很快他的手机便在口袋里震动起来，是小百合在告诉他车来了。花妈妈如大梦初醒一般，按着手机，飞快地走了出去。


	32. 滴答

滴答——滴答——

今天白天下过雨，这个老旧的地下停车场，有哪里的管道传出水滴落下的声音。

整个停车场里就只有他们两人，程渝抓着帆布包的包带，一言不发地瞪着车里的李远山，丝毫没有要前进的意思。李远山耸了耸肩，把车门打开走了出来，脸上的笑容一如既往，就像什么事也没有发生，一件蓝色的外套挂在他的左手小臂上，是程渝那天忘在车上的外套。

「……谢谢你，专门把衣服带过来」嘴上这么说，程渝仍然没有放低警惕，还是站在原地。

「哪里，不客气」

「……」

「程先生，正好，我送你回去」李远山拉开了后座的门，向程渝示意请他上车。

程渝攥紧了包，深吸了一口气，然后说道，「不必了，我叫了专车，司机正在过来的路上，把衣服给我就好了」

李远山叹了口气，把衣服丢到驾驶座上，单手关上了驾驶座的门，「程先生，几天不见怎么这么见外，我不过是尽邻居的情谊，顺路送你回去罢了」

「……我，我是已婚的O，小李你还是单身的A，上次是紧急情况托你帮忙，我很感谢你，平常这样不太合适」程渝鼓足了勇气，在心底下定决心，「那件衣服就任你处置好了，不想要的话丢掉也可以」

「您说得那么轻松，可真是不念旧情，太伤人心了」李远山仍挂着淡淡的笑容，摇了摇头。

「可我们没有互相亏欠不是吗」程渝干脆地回答。

「……我听说」李远山并没有回程渝的话，而是唐突地开启了新的话题，「庞先生的伤情还算相当乐观，虽然动到了骨头，不过静养一段时间就好了」

「……」他是怎么知道的？程渝带着狐疑的眼神看着他，不置可否。

「我还听说庞先生正考虑要换一个职场，是吗？」李远山又笑起来，就像坚信自己终将取胜的国王，散发出不容他人质疑的强大气场。

程渝一时藏不住脸上的惊讶，立刻低下头别过脸去。难道他在哪里装了窃听器不成？还是有谁走漏了风声……不管怎样，唯一可以肯定的是李远山正有意识地在获取程渝和庞锦辉的情报，这样做对他有什么好处吗？庞李两家的公司最近应该也没有任何地方有交集才对。

「……我也听说你在S大成绩很好」程渝抬起头，慢慢说道，「听说你很受欢迎」

「谢谢，都是过誉了」

「如果你喜欢，想要什么样的人都能找得到，不是吗？为什么这么拘泥于我」程渝觉得这段关系是时候到头了，不可以再继续下去，他决心要从被动的位置上走出来。

「……」李远山的笑容消失了，脸色明显变得不那么好看，虽然不知原因为何，程渝感觉他终于在这次交锋中胜得一着，心里暗自有些高兴。

「您说的是，不过也不必那么快下定论，我们可以在车上慢慢谈」李远山拍了拍车门，俯身像是要进车的样子，「比如庞先生到新职场的工作」进去之前，他抬起眼意味深长地看了程渝一眼，表情有些冷漠，带着隐隐的愤怒，「然后也许您可以想一下究竟为什么」他坐进了后座，车门仍然大开着，似乎有十足的把握程渝一定会上来。

程渝这才明白李远山突然顾左右而言他的用意，他刚才还自顾自沾沾自喜，完全不知道自己一开始就处于下风了。

庞锦辉在新职场的工作？当然对于现在的庞锦辉来说，跳槽去庞锦华的公司工作未尝不是一个更好的选择，就程渝目前看来，庞锦辉在家族企业工作不仅不开心，还不受尊重也不受重视，虽然程渝没有什么资格对别人的工作指手画脚，除非庞锦辉有什么执念或是不方便的地方，其实程渝也支持他转职，尽管只是出于直觉，程渝总觉得庞锦华不会害他。

如果庞锦辉决定跳槽，那么到新职场要熟悉工作和同事也要花上一段时间，初来乍到，给人的第一印象相当重要——……

李远山这是在威胁他，让他自己想明白，他没得选，只有坐上这辆车。

为什么偏偏是我呢？前一个问题理清楚了，第二个问题怎么也想不明白。难道李远山的特殊性癖就是睡别人的老婆吗？如果这么执着于和别人私通，说实在的，比较开放的已婚Omega在社交场上也不在少数……程渝只当是自己被这位心血来潮的大少爷看上了要做听之任之的玩偶，任他把玩。

我现在还剩下什么呢？他才刚刚觉得庞锦辉终于向他敞开了心扉，今后他们能更加坦诚地商量各种事情，而现在，他又要和另一个男人上床。程渝漠然地看着后座打开的车门。

李远山没有出声，仿佛那里空无一人，但程渝知道他就坐在那里。不催促，也不作命令，他要让程渝用自己的双脚凭自己的意志坐进车里，这就是他的打算。

程渝觉得那阵熟悉的花香越来越近了。他的身体在沁人的香气下完全违背了心灵的意愿，开始放松，腿也像被那阵香气吸引一般向前迈去。

等程渝上车，李远山越过身来拉了一下车门，然后另一只手拽住程渝的腿，很快把他压在身下。他俯身就对上程渝明亮的双眸，直直地看着他，不知在想些什么。也许程渝恨他，恨就恨吧，他们最好互相怨恨，恨到想把对方生吞活剥。

和心里那些恶狠狠的话相反，现实里李远山的动作非常温柔，他轻啄着程渝的嘴唇，像沙漠里久渴的旅人在小口啄饮着来之不易的泉水；用手顺着腰线抚摸上他的肋骨和胸部，程渝在刺激下轻轻颤抖「唔」很快那些轻啄就变成了贪婪的深吻，弄得程渝有些喘不过气来，李远山毫不客气地缠上他的舌头，一次又一次。

头部开始因为缺氧感到有些沉重的时候，迷迷糊糊听到皮带被解开的声音，李远山的手也一下子拉下了程渝的外裤，隔着内裤揉搓着他的阴茎，前端和后穴都有些湿润了，对方完全勃起的阴茎也若有若无地蹭到了自己的腿。他该不会要在车上……程渝想要抗议，然而嘴被堵住了，只能发出「唔唔！」的声音，手脚也在持续爱抚下使不上力气，本能在渴求更多的触碰，可理智告诉他这里不是合适的地点。

「唔……不，啊……车上不行」程渝努力地挤出只言片语。

李远山并没有理会他，毫不客气地拉下程渝的内裤，使他的下体暴露在空气中，「我想我们的确在某种程度上互相想念，程先生」李远山这么说着，稍微侧身把程渝的裤子褪至脚踝处，鞋子总归是没那么轻松脱下，便把程渝的两腿合拢，抬着脚踝往驾驶座那一侧一靠，程渝抽动的后穴便尽收眼底。

透明的爱液粘在柔软的大腿内侧，程渝的脸上泛起了红晕，嘴边喘着白气，眼上也蒙了一层水汽，不知所措地看着他。

李远山舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眼里只剩下程渝，全然忘乎所以了。

他把套戴好，低身向前把肉棒对准程渝的穴口，然后慢慢地插了进去。「哈」媚肉一点一点把他的阴茎吞进去，同时还蠕动着贴合柱身，涌出的爱液起了润滑的作用，在阴茎向前推进时发出了咕啾咕啾的声音。在阴茎完全没入时，程渝抓着座椅的靠垫，强忍着声音发出了一声呜咽。

在这时，车外忽然传来手机震动的声音。

有人进来了，程渝一惊，立马用手捂住嘴，睁大眼睛看着李远山。而李远山像是完全没有听到一样，仍然将目光放在程渝的身体上，开始小幅抽动起来。

程渝原本想忍住声音，本来李远山的动作并不大，但不知怎的，可能是这种密闭狭小的空间将他们的身体贴的更紧，又或是这是久违的身体交合，在那阵花香下，程渝感到一种不同往常的酥酥麻麻的感觉，让他忘了要放低音量，「啊」

「啊……哈……啊啊」很快，衣服布料摩擦的声音和程渝自己的声音就盖过了车外那阵稍显凌乱的脚步声，「唔，唔……哈…」受限于空间大小，李远山的抽动幅度不大，而速度稍快，车也随着抽插的频率小幅抖动起来，偶尔发出一些吱呀声，李远山的指尖抚上程渝的乳头，时而揉搓时而挑拨，身下人立刻发出带着欢愉的媚叫，手也不自觉地向下伸去。

程渝的身体正渐渐带上李远山的色彩，从李远山的习惯变成他的习惯。

「呵呵，舒服吗」李远山轻轻地笑了，那笑容里没有鄙夷也没有挑逗，只有纯粹的沉醉。

「啊！啊……啊啊，哈」程渝没有回答，只是腰随着抽插轻轻上浮着，右手不自觉地撸动着自己的阴茎，思考里只剩下对快感的渴望。

他们的身体似乎比想象中的还要渴求彼此。

李远山的动作加快了，用力猛攻程渝的敏感点，每一次冲撞小穴都会紧紧缠着他，程渝握着阴茎的手都不知何时松开了，他的眼睛微微上翻，「啊，那里……啊啊！不行，不……啊」好香啊……就是这阵香气，带走了他的焦躁和不安，「唔唔！啊！啊啊，我要射了，啊，好舒服」

「…还要吗？」

「要……啊……还要，里面……」在意乱情迷的某处，有一个安静的程渝独自坐在角落，冷眼看着自己，回落到那幅沉溺于快感之中的模样。就如同要回应这般的“冷眼旁观”，程渝叫得更起劲「啊啊！哈，啊！好爽，啊，我要射了，要射——」一阵身体的颤抖过后，二人都大口喘着气，白浊滴滴答答洒在肚皮上，身体因为维持了过于别扭的姿势开始有些酸痛，但两人都没有要停下来的意思。

「再来一次，好吗？」李远山在程渝的腿上落下一个吻，不管怎样，下体如果不先冷静下来，估计他也没法开车，还好停车的时候特意选了个监控摄像头的死角，隔壁的面包车真是完美的屏障。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于能写肉了！（开心炖肉）


	33. 番外一 情人节 （if线-雪山）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅前提示： if线相当于平行时空，和正传剧情没有关联，也不代表将来剧情走向。同时这篇并没有肉，不读也不会影响对正传剧情的理解。

程渝最近和隔壁邻居的玛琳娜太太关系很好。

李远山对外说他是自己久留在国内的未婚夫，打算在这边等李远山毕业就举行婚礼，所以先提前过来住一阵子。

李远山最近从学校开车回家，远远能看到自家草坪的时候，就能看到程渝正在栅栏旁微笑着和玛琳娜太太低声交谈。黑色的丝质项圈绕过他的脖颈，遮住了下面斑驳交错的咬痕。

李远山从没想过生活会如此幸福，他常常在远处停下车，躲在阔叶树的阴影下，在车内呆呆地看着程渝和玛琳娜太太交谈的样子，好像做梦一般。

玛琳娜太太是一位独居的退休中学教师，爱人在几年前去世了，子女离得远。她气质温文尔雅，声音又细又温柔，笑起来的时候银发在太阳底下明晃晃的。李远山不知道程渝的英文什么时候这么好了（毕竟他很长一段时间没有出过门），总能把玛琳娜太太逗笑。

李远山还离家门口十多米远，玛琳娜太太就会立马认出他的身形，停下声音和他打招呼。这时程渝也会转过头来很客气地向他问好，然后礼貌地跟玛琳娜太太告别，同李远山一起走进屋内。每到这个时候李远山都觉得很不自在，他并不想打扰他们之间的谈话，不如说希望他们能无视自己继续那么说下去。

「今天怎么样？」程渝问，他换回了中文。

「老样子」李远山简短地回答，一边脱下外套挂在了门口的衣架上，换上室内鞋。

「嗯」程渝也只应一声，不作他问，他走向厨房，四处张望，「你想吃点什么吗？」

李远山迟疑了一下答道，「不用了，你…你不用管我，你去忙吧」他从包里拿出电脑，准备去书房继续办公。

「好的」程渝点了点头，然后在李远山要关上书房门的时候忽然抬高音量问道，「两天后的晚上你有什么安排吗？」

「两天后？」李远山开始疯狂搜索脑内关于行程预定的记忆，两天后是周三，下午要去参加教授的研讨会，晚上目前应该还没有安排，公司的任务可以推到周五，如果程渝有什么事情，应该能推得出时间，不过……「你有什么事吗？」

「嗯……」程渝想了一下，说道，「没什么要紧事，我想出去吃饭」

「好，那就下周三吧，想去哪家餐厅，我让布尔帮我们预订一下」李远山立马掏出手机，在日历软件里加入行程信息。

「不用了，我已经订好了，一会儿把信息发给你」程渝平静地回道。

「哦，那好」李远山稍显窘迫地点点头，收起手机关上了房门。他打开电脑第一件事就是给布尔的私人邮箱发邮件，问他程渝有没有向他提起周三晚上要出去吃饭的事，知不知道是哪家餐厅，以及程渝是不是对家里的伙食不太满意，需不需要额外请家佣来做饭。

布尔的邮件意外地回得很慢，等了两三分钟也没有消息，李远山只得先把日历打开，盯着星期三的那个日期，是2月14日，世间一般人还叫这个日子情人节。若他们是世间一般的情侣，也许会在情人节做一些特别的事情，但他们不是。李远山心底里有那么一丝丝侥幸的念头，又马上被自己否定，程渝绝无可能。

他只能想到程渝是否对现在的生活质量抱有不满，或者只是突发奇想，一时念头。总之，这不是他该管的事情，李远山这么想着，又把邮箱关掉，开始工作。才过了15分钟，他就发现自己还是坐不住，每隔一会儿就要去邮箱看看有没有布尔的回信，他总把布尔当救命稻草，活像没有布尔就没法沟通似的。

一小时后邮箱才终于冒出红点。布尔的措辞很客气，但内容相当直白，简单来说就是四个字“我不知道”，剩下的都是一堆废话，末尾甚至还建议李远山最好不要总这么“神经敏感”。“神经敏感”！气得李远山直冒烟，直接删掉了那封邮件，过了几秒又立马点了撤回删除，回去仔细研读布尔的回信是否话中有话了。神经敏感就神经敏感吧。

可研读了老半天也解读不出其他的意思，时间只白白流过去了，李远山放弃，选择回去继续工作。

人忙起来最容易忘事，接下来两天忙得晕头转向的时候，李远山也很快把他的“神经敏感”给忘了。

当天早晨，李远山的手机日程提醒跳到了桌面上，抬头一看，市中心街道上四处都是甜蜜的年轻情侣，商场也开始情人节当天的促销活动。能和程渝出来吃饭他当然很开心，但在这种氛围下未免也有那么一些凄凉的味道。

下午研讨会一结束，李远山立马驱车回家准备接程渝出门，他今天穿得很正式，随时随刻去哪儿都不会有伤体面。他在玄关摘下了戒指，走进客厅，和程渝打了招呼，便大踏步进卧室飞快换了一件外套，在全身镜前打量了一下自己的形象，斟酌了一会儿，还是把戒指戴上，确认一切无误后，下楼向程渝喊道：「现在出门吗？」

程渝这时还穿着居家服躺在沙发上看书，看到李远山“整装待发”的样子，挑了挑眉，有些吃惊的样子。李远山楞了一下，立马补充道，「哦，你慢慢来，我去外面散步等你」

「不是说这个」程渝垂下眉，翻了一页书，「今天预约在晚上八点」

「哦……」李远山拿起手机，现在才五点出头。

等到七点，李远山载着程渝向餐厅进发，程渝也换上了偏正式的衣服，安静地坐在后排，侧头看着窗外的风景。开到餐厅门口时大概八点差五分，服务员已经在门口迎客了，李远山把钥匙交给泊车员，有些拘谨地护在程渝的身后，在服务员的引领下到了包厢。下车时李远山有意无意地往程渝手指上瞟，看到程渝确实没戴戒指时，心里觉得失落又骂自己自找苦吃。

程渝预订的是一家高档酒店的餐厅，主打法餐，路上擦肩而过也有不少互相依偎着说笑的夫妻，有些已上了年纪，仍然很恩爱的样子。李远山感叹道，「那对老夫妻感情真好，真让人羡慕」「嗯」程渝轻声回答，脸上表情没有波澜。

等到餐前餐后所有菜都基本上完，二人也吃得差不多，李远山看着程渝，估摸着什么时候准备离开。用餐途中他们话很少，只有在主厨过来介绍菜品的时候二人分别跟主厨交谈了一番，之后就是李远山自己说一些工作学习上的事情，程渝听着时时点头，基本不作评价。

等李远山推测差不多可以准备走了，他清了清嗓子「咳咳，那个」程渝抬头看他。

「呃…………」李远山鼓足勇气，从口袋里掏出一个墨蓝色的小盒子，上面绑着青色的礼物绑带，「……节日快乐」他最后也只挤出一句英文。

程渝最初有些惊讶，还是微笑着收下了「谢谢」他拆开看，里面是一枚做工精细的镂空银质书签，上面刻着花鸟图案。李远山看到程渝的笑，终于松了口气，觉得今天花的一切功夫都值了。

「节日快乐！程先生，李先生！」忽然，包厢里大灯全灭，只剩下餐桌上的小灯，门外响起这么一句英文，随后两位服务员走进包厢，前面那个推着一辆餐车，餐车上是一小块6寸大的红色天鹅绒蛋糕，盘子上有些金粉。

李远山吓了一跳。程渝用中文解释道，「因为你抢先说了，他们提前进来了」

提前进来了？李远山还没搞懂发生了什么，就在氛围的带动下跟着笑起来鼓掌然后感谢餐厅准备的惊喜，等服务员分好蛋糕退下以后，李远山才呆呆地看着程渝，想寻求一些解释。

程渝手上的叉子还提到半空，被李远山盯得没办法，「节日快乐」他说完，把蛋糕送到嘴里，仔细咀嚼起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然跟本传剧情完全没有关联，是最近的脑洞，但非常想写实在忍不住还是写了 XD！！（自我满足式番外）也许大概等本传完结以后会拓展一下这个脑洞！
> 
> 另：以后更新时间挪到每周周一  
> 再另：最近天气越来越冷了，大家注意防寒保暖，小心着凉呀~


	34. 卧室

二人再次气息慌乱地倒在玄关，李远山托住程渝的头，一直不肯放开他的嘴唇，贪婪地索求着程渝的温度，很快又把程渝不整的衣衫剥下来，大衣甩在一旁，解开松垮垮的皮带，将他拦腰抱起，箭步走向已半个多月没有被使用过的主卧——程渝和庞锦辉的房间。

程渝被放到床上，鞋子已被踢落到地板上，他一言不发地抵抗着，紧咬下唇瞪着李远山，泛红的眼里蒙着一层水雾。

「您明天不去医院，对吧？」李远山不紧不慢地解开自己的皮带，俯身一条腿单膝跪在程渝的双膝之间把他的腿分开，「那我们可得好好休息休息」李远山笑眯眯地说道，用手抓住程渝两腿的脚踝，将他拉到自己身下。

「……」程渝抓紧床单，「这里不是我的卧室……」

「我明白，是“你们”的卧室」李远山顺着程渝大腿的肌肉线条向上抚摸，只让程渝感到一阵恶寒，他明白李远山选这里是故意的，之前身体交合那么多次，李远山始终没有靠近过这个房间。程渝怎么也不想在和庞锦辉有过亲密回忆的床上做这种事，他隐隐觉得如果这里不阻止他，就再也没法回头了。

「你！」程渝抬高音量叫道，打断了李远山的动作，「……我之前问你的问题，你还没有回答我」

李远山停下来看着他，「什么？」

「……为什么…不肯放过我？」程渝原本情绪很稳定，话语出口时，却忽然发现自己是带着半哀求而又委屈的语气说出这句话。

李远山沉默了，他看着身下的程渝，像是在看另一个物种。他眼里仿佛有一潭深泉，泉底又藏着什么呢，除了那些时常会冒出来的程渝无法理解的愤怒，今天是另外两种情绪占了上风——悲伤与无可奈何。从这天开始，李远山不再“生气”了。

片刻后，他又恢复了那副狡黠的模样，笑着说「程先生，如果你实在是想知道，就当我们做个交易怎么样？」他俯身在程渝脖子上落细雨般的吻。

「交易？」

「没错，只要给我我想要的，我就不会打扰您的生活」他说着，手指灵巧地顺着臀瓣摸到了穴口。

他只是想要我的身体……

「……那作为交易成立的标志，换个地方怎么样」程渝也像是心里甩掉了什么包袱似的，被带着干笑起来，微微屈起膝盖。

「不行」李远山把程渝的内裤扯了下来，「今天选择权在我，程先生」

程渝再也无法佯装冷静，抬手推着李远山的身体，「不……唔！」他歪斜着身子想要逃离这张铺着纯白色天鹅绒被子的双人床，然而李远山早将他死死锁在身下，「哈……！」李远山的两根手指很轻松地插进了程渝的后穴，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，程渝眯着眼睛，感到下腹又酸胀起来。

要是在这里退让的话……可是……

「哈！啊……別，求你…」程渝瘫倒在床上，李远山的手指不停地猛攻着他的敏感点，两腿顶在程渝大腿下面，把程渝的双腿分得大开，他顺势将程渝挺立的乳头含在口内挑弄起来，「唔唔…！」程渝的腰也开始往上跳，他闭着眼睛胡乱抬起手一推，似乎正好打到了李远山的头。

「嘶」李远山纹丝不动，不愠不怒，只微微起身倒吸了一口气。

程渝心想完了，下一秒，李远山的手指抽了出来，他扶着程渝的腰，把他的身体打了个转，变成后入的体位，然后把戴好套的阴茎对准程渝的穴口。程渝仍是一脸惊慌而又害怕，而又不敢回头，他向前看，前面就是自己和庞锦辉常用的两个枕头，床头还放着两人的合照，他们没有婚纱照，婚礼的照片庞锦辉似乎并不喜欢，只有他们在度蜜月的时候拍的合照放在小小的相框里……

「啊……」程渝感到李远山的那根前端正慢慢推到自己的身体里，后穴不顾主人的意愿，已开始期待即将到来的欢愉，紧紧吸着身后人的龟头，不停收缩着。程渝低下头，不去看其他地方。

「呼」等李远山的阴茎完全没入程渝的身体，他在程渝耳边吹了一口气，随后轻轻啃咬程渝的耳垂，落下了几个吻，「程先生…」他看出了程渝的心思，用手捏着程渝的脸，慢慢使他的视线上移，同时慢慢动起来，每一次都插得很深，撞在程渝的柔软的屁股上，激得程渝的腰不住地跳动。

「不要，唔，放开……哈！」程渝用最后的力气摇着头，抬眼便和照片里的庞锦辉对上视线，使他惊恐地闭上眼睛。

「唔，哈」李远山见状略带满足地干脆地松开了手，咧着嘴笑道，「不管操多少次都还是这么紧」起身握住程渝的腰，加大了抽动幅度和速度，惊得程渝发出嘶哑的浪叫。

「那么程先生…现在到您来回答我了」李远山一边揉一边拍着程渝的屁股，活塞运动毫不放松，程渝以前总是被他弄得昏过去，现在才好不容易适应这样猛烈的性爱，还是有些头晕眼花，眼前白茫茫的一片。

「庞锦辉…是怎么抱你的？」李远山的语气十分冰冷，这也是他第一次对庞锦辉直呼其名，而没有用“庞先生”代称，「哦对了，你和他亲热的时候会不会想起我？」李远山放慢了速度，也放慢了语速。

「唔…」程渝不作声，他明白回答才是正中李远山的下怀。

李远山见程渝不说话，便猛地一挺腰，程渝发出一声惊叫。

「看来您不太感兴趣，那我们聊点别的吧」李远山在程渝后颈处落下一个吻，把阴茎拔了出来，又换到正常面对面的体位。

「唔！」程渝不知他究竟想做些什么，只能逆来顺受。

李远山再次插了进去，对着程渝露出爽朗的笑容「程先生，您知道我们现在在做什么吗」「诶…诶？」程渝含糊答应着。

「来吧，总是每次射了就了事不也很无聊吗，来吧，我问你答」李远山并没有动，手抚上程渝的小臂，「我们在做的这个行为叫什么？」「行、行为？…哈…」程渝每次呼吸时，小腹起伏就能感受到那根粗壮的灼热正在自己体内跳动，头皮都酥麻起来，他下意识扭动着臀部，深处已经因为久久没有得到爱抚而开始有些饥渴难耐，「做……」程渝有些迟疑地开口。

「做…做爱？」

「虽然不是标准答案，不过也算答对了」李远山像是要奖励他一般，往深处一顶，一只手和程渝的手十指相扣。「啊…啊」程渝舒服地发出几声呻吟，然而李远山就那样又停下了，程渝有些疑惑地看着他。

「别急，下一个问题，这是什么？」李远山揉搓起程渝的阴茎，颇有一种生理课老师的感觉。「唔，性…性器……」程渝在爱抚下漏出喘息。「具体一点，程先生」李远山笑着引导他。

程渝在半梦半醒之间，一边想要李远山快点继续，一边又清楚地意识到自己正在说些什么话，又羞又愤，他最终还是开了口，极小声地略带试探性地说道，「…阴茎？」

「俗称，程先生」李远山挑了挑眉，「您之前听过的吧？」程渝反应过来李远山指的是什么，羞红了脸，咬住嘴唇闷不作声，两腿不自觉地摩挲着李远山的腰，而李远山仍然不为所动。

「您忘了？没关系」他的手轻轻拂过程渝的胸口，指尖不经意地擦过他的乳头，惹得程渝的身体连连颤抖，小穴里被温暖的爱液包裹着的又热又硬的灼热还没有丝毫要动的迹象，「那跟着我说就可以了」

李远山俯下身，饶有兴味地笑道「来，第一声，ji——」「…！」程渝涨红了脸，怎么也说不出口。

「哎，还学不会吗，程先生，那换一个说法？」李远山歪了歪身子，「来，肉棒」「呃，唔……」即便选的词语仍然很粗俗下流，总还是比之前那个叫法来得让人更能接受一些，程渝紧闭着眼睛，用小得只有自己才能听得见的声音，张开嘴唇，「肉ban……唔！」说到一半便又羞得脸快要烧起来，咬住了下唇。

「嗯~勉强及格吧」李远山在程渝脸上落下一个吻，开始慢慢动起来，然后加大了力度，用手抬起程渝的腰，阴茎便比之前进得更深。「啊！啊…哈！再，那里，还要……唔！」程渝摆着腰，不住摇头，被汗水润湿的额发贴在皮肤上。

「里面还想要吗？」李远山缓慢抽插着。

「唔唔……要…好舒服」程渝耐不住李远山的挑逗，自己动起腰来，却被李远山的手按住，卡在不上不下的位置，「你…你别……」

「不听话的坏学生可是得不到奖励的，程先生，别急」李远山抓住程渝伸向自己阴茎的手，「只要说出来，你想要什么可以」

「呜呜……啊」程渝噙着泪看着他，他极小声但是完整地说出了这个词，「…肉…棒……啊！」说完以后，李远山立刻动了起来，柱身擦过程渝的敏感点。

「好孩子，还有这里」李远山的手指在他们身体相连处画了一个圈，「这是小穴」

「小，唔，小穴」程渝的声音依然略带迟疑，但相比最开始已经大胆得多，「啊！啊，哈，啊啊！」每当程渝跟着李远山说出那些他平时从未接触过的粗俗的淫语，李远山就会巧妙地抚慰程渝未受满足的地方，往复几次，就是再说不出口的话，也能说出来了。

「啊，小、小穴好爽，哈！」程渝攀着李远山的背，沉溺在香气之中,「啊！我要射了…唔」

「嗯？怎么爽？…说清楚」李远山轻笑着，加快了速度。

「肉…肉棒插得……我，啊！好爽……」程渝胡乱叫着，手指在李远山背上抓出一道道红印子，二人结合处已经翻起了白沫，床单四处混着水迹，「呜呜，啊…哈，啊啊——」程渝弓起背，眼前直冒金星。李远山也于一声闷哼后，在他体内释放了。

==============================

之后时间过得很快，程渝每隔两天去一次医院，白天默默陪在庞锦辉身边，以最近有点着凉为由戴上口罩，穿衣服也把自己裹得严严实实。而晚上回到家，就要与另一个男人相拥而眠。主卧、次卧、沙发、浴室，甚至厨房……李远山就像随兴所至一样不顾场所地抱着程渝，在这个家里各处留下自己的痕迹。

程渝感到自己的生活正被逐渐撕成两半。看到庞锦辉的气色越来越好，头上的线也拆了，医生说会留一点疤，但不会很大；骨头似乎恢复得也不错，尽管替他高兴，却在医院、住宅两点一线的往复生活之中，感到深深的疲倦和压力，觉得这样的日子似乎看不到头。

过了大概一周，庞锦辉也终于下定了决心，在跟程渝商量了一上午后，向公司提出了离职申请，随后接受了庞锦华的邀请，开始准备交接工作。程渝当然支持他的决定，希望他能有一个新的开始。

原公司果然很干脆地接受了申请，庞锦华虽然有少许失落，不过在程渝面前还是重新又振作起来，程渝鼓励他，要往前看，新的开始一定会带来新的机遇。两三天后翟志军来做交接时也难掩惊讶神色，整个对接一共就花了10分钟，其中大部分时间还是庞锦辉在叮嘱翟志军以后做事要细心云云，庞锦辉比他想象中要平静得多。说完，庞锦辉让他回去好好看邮件，说公司里的东西随便处分，就让他走了。

程渝去送客的时候翟志军还没从震惊里回复过来。

「哎，嫂子！」翟志军在电梯口非常难以置信似的小声跟程渝说，「庞哥这是怎么了，变化这么大！」

程渝笑了，回道：「你觉得他变得不好吗？」

翟志军也咧着嘴笑起来，「那当然没有，虽然我也说不太清楚，但我也能看得出来……」说罢，他低头有些不好意思地道，「我真挺惭愧的…哎，不说这个了，谢谢嫂子每次都来送我，庞哥有嫂子在真幸福」

幸福……程渝摩挲着左手无名指上的戒指，笑了一下「谢谢你」

偶尔有那么一天，程渝不需要去医院，李远山也不会来，他就会坐在客厅里发呆。阳台上新养的几盆小多肉已经因为疏于照顾叶子变得焦黄，躺在小花盆里了无生气了。他回想起庞锦辉如释重负一般开心的样子，原本自己也应该一起开心才对，但却怎么也开心不起来。他有时觉得自己与娼妓无异，靠出卖自己来换取安稳的生活。

庞锦辉在医院里度过的第一个月就这么过去了。除了去医院的时候，程渝不再戴戒指，大多数时候，他都把它收在盒子里，放在玄关鞋柜的上面，盒子的旁边放着项圈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感想：肉真难写 TwT
> 
> PS：其实一开始是想写个很单纯的，娇妻渣夫隔壁纯情大学生来挖角快乐炖肉的故事，没想到写着写着就变成了这样  
> P.PS：希望能加油写出恋爱剧情


End file.
